Los jovenes años de una reina
by lis g
Summary: La joven reina Serena se tendra que enfrentar a un duro inicio en su reinado mientras todos le buscan un esposo. La historia es mejor que el summary leanla. Adaptacion de un fic de Candy Candy
1. Chapter 1

**LOS JOVENES AÑOS DE UNA REINA**

**Adaptación de un fic de ****Blanca E. Velásquez Fernández ****de Candy Candy basada en la película del mismo **

**PROLOGO**

Corrían los años de 1800s, tiempos en que Inglaterra se encontraba gobernada por **Mamoru III. **

Éste, reconocido por su enorme capacidad militar y política había logrado convertirse en el rey más importante de la época que se respaldaba en su gran misticismo y apego a las antiguas costumbres, pero las épocas cambian e Inglaterra no era la excepción por lo que ni este país ni sus colonias se escaparon de las constantes muestras de descontento con levantamientos de diversos calibres que fueron en su momento doblegados a costa de la fuerza.

En el plano internacional, Inglaterra se había convertido en el país más poderoso gracias a su flota naval bautizada por el pueblo como a "**La Armada Fantasma**" que había aprendido a ocultarse en la densa neblina que también le había valido el respeto de todos los reinos europeos. Pero como podrá imaginarse, la manutención de una escuadra tan poderosa requería de ingentes cantidades de dinero que eran solventados por los impuestos aportados por las colonias americanas, así como africanas a través de inmensas remesas de oro, plata, piedras preciosas además otros productos producidos en aquellas regiones que permitieron financiar por mucho tiempo aquellos deseos de poder y ambición de los reyes de turno.

**Mamoru **no fue la excepción tampoco, había logrado aplacar muchos intentos de rebeliones, y se podía decir que su vida era perfecta: La Economía Inglesa era no solo una de las más solventes, sino estables de Europa; además, sus colonias mostraban un control total tanto social como político.

Sí, indudablemente **Mamoru III** se había fortificado con sus logros, y era considerado uno de los mejores monarcas. Había logrado cuanto se había propuesto a excepción de algo que martirizaba su existir y que había provocado muchos cambios en su vida: El retener a sus pequeñas a su lado, vidas que le fueron arrebatadas a muy temprana edad por el sarampión.

Había vencido a gobiernos, rebeldes, políticos corruptos, etc., pero no pudo vencer la enfermedad viendo partir a sus dos hijas, razón de su existir… para luego también ver irse a su compañera quién había quedado terriblemente afectada. La trágica muerte de las pequeñas la había encerrado en un terrible cuadro de depresión que terminó de consumirla algunos años después, llevándosela al lado de aquellas.

Sus éxitos y logros ¿qué eran sin tener con quién compartirlos si no lograban por si solos llenar aquella soledad que sentía talaba su ser? No, aquello no era vida… él ya no quería continuar por lo que decidió alejarse del mundo entrando también en una angustiosa depresión.

**Sir Lord Artemis Johnson**, **Duque de Montreal**, su primer ministro y amigo había intentado por todos los medios ayudarlo pero no lo había conseguido.

Lo único que podía hacer era tomar el control del gobierno, cosa que hizo con total lealtad por casi 10 años aun en contra del descontento de cierto grupo, y al cabo de los cuales comenzó a generalizarse viendo así muchos de los miembros de la nobleza una oportunidad de llegar al trono.

Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, formándose así innumerables grupos liderados por los nobles ubicados en la línea de sucesión que buscaban comprobar si el rey realmente estaba vivo o simplemente para solicitar su dimisión.

Artemis conocía muy bien sus planes y desde mucho antes se había preparado.

**CAPITULO I**

Inglaterra era un país rico, cultivado y civilizado gracias al sabio gobierno de…

(Tosiendo y repitiendo)… Inglaterra era un país rico, cultivado y civilizado gracias al sabio gobierno de…

(Repitiendo)…Inglaterra era un país rico, cultivado y civilizado gracias al sabio gobierno de…

(continuando) …de nuestra augusta Casa Real…

¡**Princesa**, **Princesa**!… -llamó el maestro de historia.

**Princesa**, despierte -dijo dulcemente la **Baronesa de Lenz**, al tomarle la mano.

** Serena**, hija por favor.

…gracias al sabio gobierno de… -repitió el maestro.

…De Nuestra Augusta Casa Real, el pueblo no conoce la necesidad, el hambre y la pobreza -terminó **Seren**.

Muy bien **Princesa.**

La merienda -se adelantó **Doug** al ver a aquella rubia ansiosa por terminar sus lecciones.

**Princesa**, continúe por favor.

… por esta razón el pueblo ama a su dinastía y le profesa lealtad.

Excelente.

**Alteza**, el té

Gracias **Doug**… uyy que rico ya tenía hambre…

**Princesa**, ¿me permite que le formule algunas preguntas más?

Así me gusta, la clase no termina hasta dentro de todavía 2 minutos. **Doug** por favor, tenga más cuidado, ha anunciado muy temprano el té.

Eduardo VI…

…declaró a la iglesia anglicana como religión del estado.

¿Que hizo Carlos II?

Caray, pero ¿éste qué fue lo que hizo?

**Serena,** ¿pero qué expresión tan grosera es esa?

Disculpe mamá, se me escapó, pero no es una grosería, hoy todo el mundo habla así, ¿no es así baronesa?

Cierto, no tiene nada de malo

Ah… mmm muchas gracias por la aclaración Baronesa… pero un momento, **Doug** ¿por qué te retiras tan deprisa?...

Perdone **My Lady**.

Gracias no quiero nada.

Carlos II restauró…

…restauró… ayyy que no me acuerdo…

(la baronesa murmurando)… restauró el poder…

…restauró el poder de la iglesia anglicana e incrementó las posesiones de Inglaterra en ultramar.

¿Y María la Católica?

Intentó restaurar el catolicismo.

Su memoria realmente me tiene asombrado princesa…

(murmurando para sí… ¡Uf!, a mí también)…Ah sí… muchas gracias maestro.

Mañana hablaremos de la situación económica en las colonias, me retiro Alteza.

Uyy ahora sí, ¡qué rico!… permiso…

**Serena,** acabas de coger un panecillo.

Vamos mamá, como Ud. misma acaba de decir, sólo he tomado uno.

Con uno basta y sobra.

Por favor **My Lady**, son muy pequeños - inquirió la Baronesa.

** Baronesa de Lenz**, ya son dos oportunidades en el día de hoy que se ha permitido corregirme.

Perdone Ud. no fue mi intención ofenderla - dijo tomando varios panecillos tratando de no ser vista.

Disculpe **Princesa**, el profesor **Tallón** se encuentra ya esperándola en la sala de música.

Gracias **Doug.**

Pero ve hija mía, no hagas esperar más a tu maestro.

Permiso -dijo retirándose con la baronesa.

Al salir:

No soporto a esa **Baronesa de Lenz**.

Ay sí, se toma muchas atribuciones porque es la confidente de la princesa.

Sí... y encima es una descarada, ¿vieron como tomó como 3 panecillos que metió a su bolsa?

Ay sí, es una glotona…

Mientras que en la otra habitación…

**Princesa**, espere… -dijo señalándole una silla de la siguiente sala que atravesaron del hermoso castillo que habitaban-, tenga, esto es para Ud.

Ayyy que bien, muchas gracias baronesa -dijo dándole un beso… -sí que tenía hambre.

Jajá, me lo imaginaba… ahora termine sus bocadillos y luego vaya a su clase. Más bien me gustaría que cuando acabe sus clases me busque… pensaba que podríamos ir a montar, ¿qué le parece?

Siiii, muchas gracias baronesa, entonces me apuraré para poder salir lo antes posible.

**Princesa**, **Princesa**, por favor no corra así

Vamos baronesa, inténtelo -dijo riendo-, que un poco de adrenalina no le haría mal.

**Princesa**, ¿más? No por favor… ya tengo bastante viéndola correr -dijo mirándola con cierto temor.

Vamos **Baronesa**, inténtelo -dijo tomando las riendas del caballo para luego salir como un rayo.

**Princesa**… por Dios… no…no vaya tan rápido… por favor… espéreme…

Así tuvo que apretar el paso y también correr en su caballo hasta alcanzarla. Era la primera vez que la **Baronesa De Lenz **montaba a esa velocidad y lo que sintió fue algo tan raro pero agradable al mismo tiempo que, al ver a la Princesa ir a su costado se abandonó a disfrutar todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía. Era la primera vez que algo así recorría cada célula de su organismo

Woah -se dijo- ¡qué sensación!, el aire frío soplando en mi rostro, mi cabello volando al viento, la rienda en mi mano… ¡ah!, es como si controlara mi vida… y es como si mi cuerpo formara parte del viento… mmm -dijo suspirando- Esto… esto es libertad -gritó a todo pulmón.

**¡Baronesa!** .

Al escuchar aquella voz volvió en sí parando en seco al caballo completamente avergonzada.

Perdone **Princesa**, yo…

Jajajajaja… vamos **Baronesa** no es nada… pero ¿ahora me comprende?

¡Qué sensación!, nunca antes había sentido esto… es algo indescriptible, es…es algo que recorre el cuerpo dando una sensación de…

De ser quien realmente eres, sin ataduras, sin caretas, ser uno mismo…

**Princesa**, pero ¿por qué esa carita? ¿es que acaso no es feliz?

No **Baronesa**, no es eso, no conozco otra vida… Además, me gusta el estudio y todo lo que hago, solo que me gustaría tener más tiempo para hacer otras cosas que también disfruto y tener más tiempo para mí.

Pero… ¿es que acaso nuestra presencia le molesta?

**Baronesa**, le pido que cierre los ojos por unos instantes…

¿Qué cierre los ojos? -dijo asustada.

El caballo no va a avanzar si Ud. no le da la orden -refutó la princesa

(Suspirando)- Muy bien…

Ciérrelos ahora e imagínese que Ud. es **Serena Victoria McGregor**. Imagínese que es un día normal… de esos en que los rayos de luz alumbran mi habitación.

Es realmente un día hermoso, con cálidos rayos solares que la inundan, así como también el olor de las flores cultivadas en el jardín que la rodea.

Así es. Ahora imagínese en la cama abriendo los ojos

Veo a su madre pasándole la voz para que se levante.

Correcto, y ¿luego?

Bueno entran sus damas para ayudarla a vestir…

Aja -dijo asintiendo-, y ¿luego?

Bueno, sale Ud. al acorredor acompañada de su madre o en mi compañía para luego entrar al salón a tomar desayuno.

Va muy bien **Baronesa**… ¿y qué más ve?

Mmm, a la mesa están sentadas ahora su madre, y todas aquellas chismosas de la Corte…

Jajajaja

Perdón **Princesa** -dijo completamente azorada

Jajá, no se preocupe que Ud. y yo por lo visto pensamos lo mismo; debemos tener una conexión y gran afinidad…- dijo riendo.

No se ría por favor **Princesa,** que es una falta de respeto de mi parte expresarme de esta manera de cualquier persona, y mucho más de miembros tan respetados de la Corte.

No se preocupe -le dijo guiñando un ojo-, que por mí nadie lo sabrá. Pero continúe…

Bueno, de ahí Ud. se va a clases de Historia de Inglaterra, Grandes Hombres, Etiqueta y Buenos Modales, entre otros…

… y luego...

Bueno, la hora de almuerzo, en donde también se reúne con su madre y los miembros de la Corte que viven en palacio.

Y dígame, ¿qué temas se trata en la mesa?

Mmm, moda, y todo lo referido a los últimos acontecimientos en la nobleza.

Jaja, chismes serán; pero dejemos eso y continuemos…

Bueno, pasado el almuerzo descansa un rato para luego retomar sus estudios hasta la hora de dormir…

¿Ahora comprende lo que le digo?

Ud. nunca está sola, y que nunca tiene tiempo para sí misma.

Así es **Baronesa.** De niña nunca tuve amigos de mi edad. A pesar de vivir rodeada de lujos nunca pude compartir mis juguetes con nadie, ni mis juegos, ni nada… y ahora…sólo rodeada de gente superflua que no le interesa nada más que ellos… a excepción de los caballeros a cargo de mi educación.

Se siente sola, ¿no es verdad?

No tanto, porque la tengo a Ud. que es la única que me comprende.

Favor que me hace **Princesa** -dijo tomándole el rostro para darle un ligero beso en la frente-; pero es hora que volvamos, pues su madre debe estar preocupada.

Jajá no creo, ella debe estar entretenida con sus amigos de la Corte.

**CAPITULO 3**

Los días pasaban **y Artemis** se mantenía permanentemente atento a los cambios y avances en todo lo que ocurriera en **Mamoru III.**

A pesar de haber sido revisado por docenas de doctores y haber sido puesto en las más diversas terapias, no había logrado mejorar un ápice.

**Artemis**.

**Su Majestad (SM)**, por favor no se esfuerce.

**Artemis**, sé que no me queda mucho tiempo así que te ordeno que me dejes hablar y sin volver a interrumpirme.

Disculpe Ud. **SM**.

**Artemis**, lamentablemente por obra del destino no he podido dejar un heredero a mi trono. **Seiya es rey de los Belgas**, por lo tanto él como sus hijos quedan excluidos de la línea de sucesión.

Así es **SM**.

Por lo que solo queda una persona destinada a cubrir mi puesto a mi partida, y esa es mi pequeña **Serena**.

No se equivoca **SM**, la **Princesa Serena** es la llamada a gobernar Inglaterra aun contrayendo nupcias, a menos que ella abdique a favor de aquél.

**Artemis**, prométeme que la cuidarás tal como has hecho conmigo todos estos años en que has permanecido a mi lado como un fiel amigo y noble.

**SM** no es necesario que me lo pida puesto que es mi obligación y…

**Artemis**, ¡por favor, quiero que me escuches y entiendas! No deseo que sea tu obligación, sino que lo hagas de corazón y que me prometas que la protegerás de la maldad de todos aquellos interesados y angurrientos nobles que seguramente aparecerán cuando se enteren que será la nueva reina y que además, podría abdicar a favor de su esposo; o simplemente intentarán su caída.

Comprendo **SM** su preocupación, pero a pesar de sus 12 años la **Princesa Serena** ha demostrado tener el temperamento y el suficiente temple para gobernar, tanto que más parece su hija que de **Lady Ikuko**.

Jajaja… ¿de verdad?

Así es **SM**, ella ha heredado todas sus características, si bien no se parecen físicamente, tiene su carácter.

Ah, mi pequeña…no la veo desde que tenía apenas 2 años.

Así es **SM**, y permítame decirle que ha perdido muchas bellas cosas al separarla de su lado. ¿Por qué no intenta acercarse? Estoy seguro que la princesa lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos y...

**Artemis**.

Disculpe Ud.** SM** que me entrometa, pero estoy convencido que su corazón se alegraría de verla crecer, además se sentiría muy orgulloso de sus logros. Es una niña muy inteligente y además de hermosos sentimientos que podría…

Basta **Artemis**…es que ¿acaso no entiendes? ¡Me estoy muriendo! No, jamás la sometería a ese sufrimiento de…¡NO! Te ordeno que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que ella haga, de todos sus avances y retrocesos. Sólo espero poder estar aquí cuando ella esté completamente lista.

Así sea **SM**.

Desde aquella conversación habían pasado ya varios meses y gracias a los reportes de **Lord Johnson**, **SM** había mejorado enormemente, aun sin notarlo.

Su estado de ánimo se había convertido en uno más alegre y vivaz, el cual le permitía inclusive abandonar sus habitaciones para dar vueltas por el jardín leyendo los reportes que el buen **Artemis** le hacía llegar puntualmente todas las semanas.

Gracias a su cambio de ánimo, **Mamoru III** había logrado una nueva victoria: Acallar cualquier murmuración al ir poco a poco retomando parte de sus deberes dejando sin piso a aquellos que querían verlo muerto o fuera del trono.

Ahhh… que hermoso día, ¿no lo crees Artemis?

Así es **SM**.

¿Qué pasa Artemis? ¿acaso hay algo que me quieras decir?... Espero que no sea nada grave.

**SM** no es nada de eso… mmm pero es que no sabía cómo empezar, pero ya que lo menciona …

Vamos **Artemis**, no des tantas vueltas.

Está bien **SM**. Sé que a Ud. no le gusta que se le celebre o recibir obsequio alguno por su onomástico1, pero pido que en esta ocasión haga Ud. una excepción.

**Artemis**…

No es mío el presente **SM**, es de la **Princesa Serena**.

¿De mi pequeña? Pero ¿cómo?

A decir verdad, lo descubrió sin querer.

Un obsequio… mmm de mi pequeña… Esta niña sí que me sorprende cada día -decía para sus adentros.

¿Pero qué pudo haber enviado mi niña? -Pensó en voz alta para continuar- Pero **Artemis **que esperas, que haces aún aquí… te ordeno que vayas y traigas mi obsequio de inmediato.

Artemis al ver su impaciencia sólo sonrió…

**SM**, debo confesar algo antes. El obsequio de la **Princesa** es algo… como decirlo…mmm… completamente fuera de lo común, tanto, que quise hacerla desistir… pero es tan terca que me fue imposible.

Jajaja, me alegra saber que no se deja convencer; pero no te quedes ahí parado, apresúrate.

Bien **SM**, ya que Ud. desea recibirlo, le pido que cierre los ojos.

¿Qué los cierre?

Vamos **SM** que le va a quitar el encanto a la sorpresa…

Está bien -aceptó el **Rey**

**Mamoru** entonces cerró sus ojos hasta que…

Pero, ¿qué demonios es esto? -dijo abriéndolos inmediatamente

Lo que no sabía el rey era que al levantar la voz gritando de esa manera, asustó al San Bernardo que tenía a su costado y cuya lengua tibia había sentido en sus manos…La impresión y susto del can fue tanta que dio un salto golpeando y tumbando al rey al piso.

**Aaartemisss**… -gritó desaforadamente-. Pero…, ¿qué significa esto?

**SM**, -dijo tratando de contener la risa- esto… bueno esto es su presente de cumpleaños - intentando de no mirar aquella escena.

Es que realmente eso era, imagínensela: una silla tumbada, un rey tirado en el césped y un perro asustado buscando consuelo en sus faldas (vale decir que el can tenía casi el tamaño del rey en esa posición…).

Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre **Artemis** traer a esta bestia? -Dijo vociferando.

Lo que no sabía el rey era que cada vez que gritara, **Niebla** (sí, así se llamaba nuestra pequeña mascota), se asustaría buscando consuelo en sus faldas…además de aullar.

Pero, ¿qué te has creído bestia?

El can sólo lo miraba con aquellos inmensos ojos color caramelo, moviéndole la cola a su nuevo amo y amigo, intentado comprender cada palabra que él dijera.

Llámela **Niebla** -sugirió **Artemis** ahogado por la risa.

¿Qué acaso este monstruo tiene nombre?

Sí **SM**, además es muy obediente, inténtelo -lo animaba- **Niebla** es apenas una cachorrita.

¿Esa bestia es apenas un cachorro?… -dijo el **Rey**

Vamos **SM** es tan solo una CACHORRITA…inténtelo y se dará con una muy grata sorpresa

Mmm -dijo un poco desconfiado y hasta temeroso- **Niebla**…

Y la San Bernardo inmediatamente se acercó a él.

Jaja no puedo creer, pero si es un animal.

Siga intentándolo **SM**.

Saluda **Niebla**.

Y el Can inmediatamente se puso de pie y le dio la patita derecha.

Siéntate.

Y ésta se sentó.

Ven aquí.

Y Niebla se acercó a metiendo su enorme cabeza por sus piernas.

Naa ¿y ahora qué quiere?

Simple, cariño…

¿Cariño? Vamos **Artemis** es un perro.

Hum, **Niebla** entonces empezó a gemir y esta vez con sus enormes patas comenzó a rascar sus piernas…

¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Artemis!, quítamela de encima.

(Riendo) Vamos **SM**, inténtelo, **Niebla** ven pequeña…

Y ésta fue con Artemis moviendo su enorme cola, pero al hacerlo…

¡Ay! –gritó- Niebla, ten cuidado ¿quieres?, que tu cola duele. Grrr ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te he hecho? -Dijo fingiendo enojo.

Jajaja...-esta vez **Artemis** no pudo contener la risa soltando una fuerte carcajada- Vamos **SM** no se enoje… es tan tierna mírela… le encanta que le hagan cariño en su cabeza -mientras la San Bernardo movía su enorme cola al ritmo de las caricias que **Artemis** le prodigaba-. ¿Por qué no lo intenta? -le animaba.

No... no quiero.

Mmm. No le ha tenido nunca miedo a nada ni a nadie y ¿ahora se lo tiene a un cachorro?

Pero, ¿quién rayos te ha dicho que tengo miedo?

Disculpe **SM** -dijo **Artemis-**, es que no encuentro ninguna otra explicación.

No, no es eso, y lo sabes bien…

Tiene miedo a encariñarse con ella, y que también lo deje, ¿no es verdad?

Veo que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada, **Artemis**.

Jajá… recuerde **SM** que nos conocemos desde pequeños y hemos sido compañeros de juego.

Así es mi leal y único amigo… ¡Qué momentos hemos pasado juntos!

Jajá… así es **SM. ** Aún recuerdo las travesuras que solíamos hacer juntos con las cuales poníamos de cabeza a todo el palacio.

Jajá… Sí, como aquella vez que escondimos la corona…

Jajá… pero debo recordarle que **UD.** fue quien la había guardado en su cajón…

Y mi padre estaba como un loco buscándola para una ceremonia oficial…

Sí… jajá, y su madre como ya nos conocía la encontró…

¡Ay!… ¡qué tiempos!…

Por eso mismo **SM,** le pido nuevamente un voto de confianza. **Niebla** será una maravillosa compañera y la verdad es que no entiendo como a la **Princesa Serena,** a pesar de su corta edad, se le pudo ocurrir tan providencial idea.

Está bien…

Entonces, ¿acepta el regalo?

Sí... claro... ¿acaso no me lo estás pidiendo casi de rodillas? -Agregó.

Jaja… bueno. Sí es así entonces… tenga. -dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo interno de su saco.

¿Cómo que si es así?

Bueno, la **Princesa** me dio la orden de entregarle el sobre sólo y sólo sí Ud. aceptaba el presente.

Jajá, tal como dijiste, esa chiquilla más parece ser mi hija que mi sobrina.

Bueno **SM**, lo dejo entonces para que pueda leer su carta.

Gracias **Artemis**.

**SM** estoy para servirlo

Ven **Niebla**, acompáñame a leer la carta de mi pequeña.

Con la ayuda de su mascota, pudo el rey levantarse del suelo donde había permanecido todo el rato para acomodarse luego en su silla y sentarse a leer su carta:

**Querido Tío**

**Disculpe Ud. tenga el atrevimiento de escribirle hoy esta misiva, pero es que durante mis clases de Historia de Inglaterra aparece una breve reseña de los reyes más importantes de nuestra nación, entre los cuales por su puesto figura su nombre con algunos datos de su vida entre ellos su fecha de nacimiento.**

**Pregunté el por qué nunca habíamos celebrado tamaño acontecimiento respondiéndome que era debido a que Ud. no gustaba de ello. Me puse a pensar y buscar una razón y creo que la halle… ¿será quizás que ya está aburrido de todo lo convencional que recibe un monarca…? Claro… eso tiene que ser: quien no se aburriría de fiestas llenas de personas poco sinceras, que solo se acercan a uno por el interés… y que solo saben traer joyas y cosas valiosísimas sin considerar que el sentimiento y su corazón es lo más importante. … mmm creo que lo comprendo si es así. **

**¡Ay, qué horrible debe ser!… todo sería siempre igual…. hasta el sabor de una deliciosa torta de chocolate me sería insípida… y mire que es mi torta preferida. Pero, si pues… no habría nada cuando no hay sinceridad, amor o entrega en ellos, ¿no es verdad? **

**Por eso me animé a enviarle algo completamente diferente**

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Mamoru esbozaba una sonrisa para agregar en voz alta

A pesar no habernos tratado, cómo puedes conocerme pequeña. Debo de reconocer que… si fue algo real y completamente fuera de lo común… mmm solo espero que **Artemis** no se equivoque…

**Si está leyendo esta carta significa que le gustó mi presente, y si le gustó mi presente significa que es cierto lo que mi madre siempre me dice cuando me riñe: "Serena, por favor… compórtate… recuerda que eres una** **Princesa… ¡ay! eres igual que tu tío Mamoru…"…Ups…. Perdón, creo que cometí una infidencia… por favor, no le diga nada… ella ni siquiera se imagina de la existencia de mi presente y menos de esta carta, ya que siempre me dice que no debo distraerlo con mis niñerías las veces que he querido ponerme en contacto con Ud,**

**Bueno, no quisiera interrumpirlo más.**

**Que pase un lindo día.**

**Su sobrina que lo quiere mucho.**

**Serena McGregor.**

**Postdata: A Niebla le gusta que le hagan cariño detrás de las orejas y obedecerá cualquiera de sus órdenes. Me tomó tiempo conseguir que la amaestraran… jeje pero puedo considerar que es MISIÓN CUMPLIDA.**

Una princesa caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación esperando una respuesta a su carta. Ella había perdido desde muy pequeña a su padre, de quien no guardaba ya ni el recuerdo de su rostro por lo que se sentía muy cercana a su tío a pesar de casi no haber compartido con él nada de su niñez y prácticamente no conocerle.

Uhhh ¿habré hecho bien en mandarle ese presente? Dios que ansiedad, y **Lord Johnson** que demora.

No, no debo preocuparme más, lo hecho, hecho está y no hay marcha atrás, si me equivoqué, entonces deberé hacer frente a mis decisiones… mmm ya sueno como a la baronesa… jajá.

Toc, toc

**Princesa**, **Lord Johnson** la busca, se encuentra en la biblioteca esperando.

Uyy… Voy, gracias - acercándose y dándole un beso a **Doug**

Nuestro amigo conocía a nuestra princesa desde muy pequeña, y era una de las pocas personas con las que se mostraba tal cual era… (sí, él al igual que la baronesa era de sus preferidos)

**Lord Johnson**, buenas tardes.

**Princesa,** muy buenas tardes.

¿Y qué dijo mi tío cuando vio su presente? ¿le gustó?

Jajaja. Cálmese por favor, una pregunta por vez, ¿le parece?

Perdone **Lord Jonson**, a veces soy muy atolondrada.

Jaja... no se preocupe -le dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Empecemos, ¿qué dijo? Bueno, para ser sincero se sorprendió un montón, tanto que casi se desmaya.

¿Qué?

Jajaja, era una broma princesa. Nada de importancia… jajá.. no se preocupe. ¿Le gustó?... sí, sí le gustó…

¿De verdad?

Así es **Princesa**. Es más, me pidió que le haga llegar sus saludos así como su agradecimiento por la grata sorpresa.

¿Sus saludos y su agradecimiento solamente?

Bueno, y esto… -dijo mostrándole una tarjeta de agradecimiento que él había comprado para alegrar a Serena

Aun con ese detalle Serena sintió una enorme decepción que dejó traslucir en un puchero. Ella esperaba iniciar una amistad con el hombre más poderoso de Europa; aunque para ella sólo representara a un hombre común y corriente – su tío, al igual que la que mantenía con su tío Seiya. Nuestra princesa había aprendido a mirar con respecto y cariño a ambos (Seiya y Mamoru) al no tener una imagen paterna.

**Artemis**, al notar el desencanto en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, agregó:

**Princesa**, le digo un secreto… Ud. sabe que el rey tiene muchas responsabilidades, ¿verdad? Así que no crea que no le ha escrito por falta de ganas. Además, permítame decirle algo entre nosotros. El **Rey** es un hombre muy serio y creo que le va a costar intentar escribir algunas líneas; pero no por eso la quiere menos -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Serena al escuchar aquellas palabras sonrió recuperando aquel brillo en sus ojos para agregar… entonces seré yo quien le escriba.

Mientras que en Windsor:

Ring …

Sí, **SM**.

¿Llegó **Lord Johnson**?

No **SM,** aún no ha llegado.

Gracias.

Así pasaron los días, y Serena todas las semanas le escribía. Era increíble como aquellas cartas eran como un elixir de vida para aquel rey ¡Una pequeña de apenas 12 años le había devuelto la vida!

Habían forjado una hermosa amistad y tal como **Artemis** predijo, costó mucho al rey pero al final lo hizo. Sí, él también empezó a escribir. Ambos se habían convertido en amigos y confidentes entre los cuales no existían secretos.

Así pasaron casi 2 años en los cuales **Serena** se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita que, gracias a los invisibles cuidados de **Lord Artemis Johnson** y de la **Baronesa Luna de Lenz**, poco a poco había ido continuado y profundizado su formación en todas las áreas necesarias para convertirse en la siguiente reina.

A pesar de su corta edad, había demostrado un "enorme potencial "y a diferencia de su tío, tenía un ingrediente especial, algo que en Inglaterra empezaba a faltar,"preocupación por los más pobres".

Sí, realmente **Artemis** había cumplido a cabalidad su función y su promesa: había rodeado a la princesa de un grupo muy pequeño de nobles para su formación, todos ellos muy leales a **SM**, de buen juicio y gran corazón; todos... a excepción de uno.

La amistad forjada entre el rey y la princesa era enorme, y gracias a los buenos oficios de Artemis y de la baronesa nadie había descubierto la misma.

El rey sabía que su cuerpo no respondería por más tiempo. Poco a poco, a pesar de sus grandes avances, éste se había ido deteriorando por el descuido de tantos años; hecho del cual ahora se arrepentía.

Estaba tranquilo, sabía que **Serena** a sus 15 años estaba más que preparada, ya que para gobernar no solo debía tener el conocimiento, sino el manejo de todo un grupo humano. Por ello, había pedido a **Artemis** mantenerla al margen de cualquier problema que pudiese afectar su natural desarrollo, hasta que ella cumpliese los 18 años.

Un día de septiembre, cuando las hojas empezaban a caer, el **Rey Mamoru III, Duque de McGregor** dejó de existir.

Artemis no sabía cómo comunicar la notica a la princesa, sabía de sobra lo que su amistad significaba para ella y en cierto grado la dependencia que se había forjado entre ellos. Por lo que decidió enviarla a Escocia para que tuviera un lugar de descanso completamente alejado del mundo que le permita recuperarse de su dolor.

(Ding… dong, se escuchaban insistentes las campanas de las iglesias)

Toc toc.

Anunciándose inmediatamente **Lord Conning **y el** Arzobispo de Cantburry.**

Pero todo el palacio está todavía durmiendo mi Lord -dijo **Doug**.

Tenemos que hablar inmediatamente con **Lady Ikuko.**

Permiso, iré a buscarla.

El dormido palacio despertará pronto a la vida -agregó el arzobispo.

Así es Mi Lord, el día de hoy comienza una Nueva Era en Inglaterra.

Así sea.

Mi Lady, muy buenos días. Lamentamos importunarla a estas horas, pero tenemos la triste misión de …

¿Muerto? Es que acaso **Mamoru **ha muerto.

Así es Mi Lady y…

Entonces despertaré a Serena inmediatamente.

Espere alteza, **Lord Johnson** está en camino, así que mientras déjela que siga descansando aún.

No, esta noticia no puede esperar más -dijo saliendo corriendo.

¿Conoce a la **Reina Serena**?

NO, pero lo que sé de ella es que es obstinada y enérgica.

Mmm, no lo crea **Lord Conning**, es dócil y ama la verdad. Vea Mi lord -dijo acercándose a la ventana-. El sol acaba de salir, tal vez sea un buen presagio.

Toc, toc… **Lord Johnson**…-anunció Doug.

**Lord Johnson**, buenos días.

Buenos días.

¿Y la Duquesa?

Salió a buscar a la **Reina Serena**.

Pero, ¿acaso no le dijeron que venía personalmente a comunicarle lo ocurrido?-preguntó contrariado.

Así es **Lord Jonson,** pero no nos escuchó y salió casi corriendo.

Saliendo de la habitación:

Mi Lady, mi lady… -dijo **Doug** corriendo para alcanzarla.

¿Qué pasa Doug?

Mi Lady, he visto llegar a palacio otra carroza.

¿Pero quién más será a estas horas?

No lo sé aún, mi lady; pero creí importante informárselo.

Está bien Doug, volveré al Estudio.

**Lord Jonson** -dijo Ikuko al ingresar a la sala

Mi Lady, muy buenos días. He venido personalmente a informarle sobre…

Me imagino que sobre **Mamuro**, ya lo sé Lord Johnson, ya me lo comunicaron **Lord Conning **y el** Arzobispo de Cantburry.**

Imagino que sí, pero también tenía que venir a traer la documentación dejada por **SM Mamoru**.

Eso significa que…

Así es Madame… él ha dejado su testamento en el que todas sus posesiones como títulos pasan a nombre de _**Su Majestad Serena Victoria McGregor.**_

Mi hija… mi hija es la Nueva **Reina de Inglaterra**… no, no lo puedo creer a pesar de ser algo que veníamos esperando por largos 12 años. Déjeme que la llamo para darle la noticia…

No, no lo haga por favor. Deje que la Reina siga durmiendo.

Lord Johnson, intentábamos explicarle a Lady Ikuko que tenía que esperarlo y…

**Lord Johnson**, señores, les recuerdo que soy su madre y …

Toc, toc…**Su Majestad Rey de los Belgas**.

¿**Seiya**? No tenía idea que **Seiya** se encontrara en **Inglaterra**.

Así es Mi Lady, SM lo mandó llamar antes de partir.

Querida hermana.

**Seiya**, entonces ya lo sabes…

Así es, vengo de **Windsor**. Mamoru me escribió una hermosa carta pidiendo mi apoyo en este trance, así que aquí me tienen para lo que necesiten.

Entonces no esperemos más -dijo bastante emocionada- Hay que comunicarle a **Victoria** que es la nueva reina y…

**Su Majestad. Mi Lady, Lord Johnson** nuestra misión está cumplida. Es mejor que nos retiremos.

Permiso -dijeron retirándose.

Propio -dijo continuando- Perdón querida… pero llamaste a Serena ¿Victoria?

Ese es un mejor nombre para una reina, o ¿esperas que se la llamen Reina Serena?

Vamos hermana, tú eres su madre, además ella prefiere el de Serena. Pero no cambiemos el tema, ella no sabe nada ¿no es verdad?

No, ella no sabe que es la llamada a reemplazar a Mamoru

, y tampoco supo nada acerca de su salud.

Hermana, **Mamoru** me pidió que seamos cautelosos al darle la noticia por lo que no le diremos nada aún.

Pero…

Por lo que sé, él conocía mucho más de tu hija que tú misma, y simple, me pidió que tuviéramos mucho cuidado al informarle la noticia, por lo que creo que es mejor que sea su institutriz la que le dé a conocer los hechos.

¿Su institutriz? Pero esto es inaudito, se supone que esa es la labor de la madre ¿no? Además, he esperado por 12 largos años y…

Ahí tienes la respuesta **Ikuko**. **Will** era nuestro hermano, sin embargo pareciera que a ti eso no te interesa, que sólo te preocupara la corona.

**Seiya**…

Lo lamento, pero eso es lo que veo, y por lo tanto por mi rango y expreso deseo de **Wil**l me veo en la necesidad de ordenarlo. Has llamar a la Baronesa de Lenz inmediatamente.

Querido hermano perdona mi emoción, y como siempre se hará como dispongas…

Por favor, que avisen a la **Baronesa de Lenz** inmediatamente, ¡ah! y que llamen también al **Conde de Kou.**

Como diga Mi Lady.

Al cabo de unos minutos…

**SM, Lady Ikuko, Lord Johnson** muy buenos días.

**Baronesa**, la hemos mandado llamar a pedido expreso de **Mamoru**.

¿De **SM**?

Así es **Baronesa**, lamentablemente ha sucedió lo esperado…

Ha fallecido -repitió con voz de sorpresa y preocupación.

Así es baronesa, por lo que quería conversar con Ud.

Estoy a vuestra completa disposición señores -solo atinó a responder

Bien Baronesa...quería que me dijera algo… ¿cómo calificaría a Serena?

Mmm, -respondió con la voz ensombrecida por el nerviosismo del momento- la **Princesa,** perdón que digo, **SM** es como una niña, aunque una niña mucho más despierta que cualquiera de su edad.

¿Y cree Ud. que ella se encuentra preparada?

Así es **SM Seiya**, la **Princesa Serena** conoce a la perfección todas las obligaciones de un soberano; aunque sin sospechar que algún día sería ella la encargada de asumir la enorme responsabilidad de ser la **REINA DE INGLATERRA**.

Así es Baronesa, y eso es gracias a su dedicada labor. Es por ello que **Mamoru** y yo en nuestra última conversación acordamos que no había persona más adecuada que Ud. para darle las dos noticias: Su muerte, así como el de despertar su conciencia a su nueva situación. Para ello se le deberá entregar una carta… **Lord Johnson**…

Así es **Baronesa**, **SM** le dejó una última carta y autorizó que Ud. la leyera antes para que pueda estar preparada para apoyarla.

Honor que me hace -dijo sollozando al escuchar sus palabras.

Bien **Baronesa**, teniendo todo claro puede retirase. ¡Ah!, hoy parten a Escocia.

1 Cumpleaños


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Al cabo de unas horas de haber tomado la decisión de mandar a la Princesa a Escocia…

Toc, toc.

Adelante.

**Princesa**, muy buenos días.

**Baronesa**, ¿a estas horas? Jaja… parece que se le pegaron las sábanas el día de hoy.

Jajá… así parece **Princesa**… -dijo guiñándole un ojo- le tengo una noticia.

¿Una noticia?

Así es, nos vamos a Escocia.

¿A Escocia?

Así es…

Que bien, entonces por favor hágase cargo de que una de las mucamas prepare el equipaje.

Sí, **Princesa**. Permiso.

Durante el viaje…

**Baronesa**, ¿por qué el día de hoy la he visto tan pensativa? ¿Es acaso algo referido a este viaje tan inesperado?

Mmm… sí y no; pero ya lo conversaremos con detenimiento.

Sí, que ya tendremos bastante tiempo para ello. ¡Qué emoción!, por primera vez estaremos solas.

Siento desilusionarla, pero su madre y su comitiva también deben estar en camino.

¿Mi madre? Pero si a ella no le gusta viajar -dijo haciendo un puchero.

Pero al ver que Ud. lo haría, decidió también hacerlo.

Naa… ¿Y quiénes la acompañan?

La **Baronesa Laffayet, la Duquesa Mondrego, El Conde de Kou y sus hijos, y el Duque de Porroa.**

(Suspiro) por lo visto no van hacer las vacaciones que esperaba.

Esperemos que sí, pero no pensemos en eso… ¿qué le parece si después de instalarnos salimos a montar?

Sí, gracias baronesa. No quisiera ver aún a toda la Corte en mi casa ¡jeje!, no sé qué haría sin Ud.

Jaja... ahora trate de descansar.

En la ciudad de Bonn (Alemania), un joven de 20 años está a punto de cambiar su destino…

Pero tía ¿por qué tengo que dejar Bonn?

Porque no puedes concentrarte con **Yaten y Taiki** aquí, además, **Diamante** necesita ya de un instructor y mientras tú estés a su lado no aceptará uno.

Vamos tía, le dedico casi todo mi tiempo a los estudios y tenerlos cerca es darme la oportunidad de tener unos momentos de distracción.

Eso es justamente lo que no puedes tener **Darien**, sabes muy bien que eres el segundo en la línea de sucesión después de **Franz** por lo tanto debes encontrarte preparado y...

Lo sé tía, y créame que lo estoy ya que me ha preparado para ello desde muy pequeño, por lo que me siento muy agradecido -dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

(Algo turbada la tía respondió). Lo sé hijo, pero es necesario que sigas con tu formación. Además, Escocia es un hermoso lugar. Estoy segura que te encantará y me agradecerás el haberte enviado.

Mmm… ¿y quién me acompañará?

Iras solo con tu tutor. Allá hay personal así que no necesitarías a nadie más.

**Darien Endimión ****Liechtenstein**** Chiba**** (DELC), Príncipe de Sajonia** pertenecía a una de las familias más importantes de Europa. Su tío de parte materna, el **Rey de Prusia y Alemania - Guillermo III - **tenía tan solo un hijo, **Franz**.

**El Príncipe Franz** era un joven animoso de 20 años que a pesar de su juventud tenía un alto sentido de la responsabilidad. Por su pensamiento, era considerado un joven de la nueva generación como muchos llamaban a aquellos que daban cabida a la innovación y nuevas ideas, pero lamentablemente contaba con una salud muy pobre.

Era un secreto a voces que la mayoría de prusiano-alemanes den por sentado que **El Príncipe Franz** no llegaría a gobernar, y que si algún día lo hacía sería por muy poco tiempo; además de la poca probabilidad de que deje un heredero. Ante este hecho, **DELC** sería el llamado a ocupar su lugar en el trono.

**El Príncipe ****DELC** era un joven conocido por gran nobleza, su sinceridad, su amor y respeto a todos sin importar sexo ni condición social, su inteligencia y visión a pesar de no haberse educado con sus padres- Por razones que solo Dios podría explicar había perdido a sus seres más queridos: Sus padres a la edad de 3 años y a su hermana mayor **Rosemary** a la edad de 11. Esta temprana pérdida lo forzó a hacerse cargo de las obligaciones propias de su rango aun siendo muy joven pero sin perder ese maravillo espíritu que lo caracterizaba.

**La Princesa Rose****mary**, hermana mayor y único familiar directo del **Príncipe DELC, **a la muerte de sus padres se enfrentó a toda la Corte para poder hacerse cargo de su pequeño hermano, cosa que logró gracias al apoyo incondicional de su esposo, el **Duque Brown** de Inglaterra.

**Rose****mary**, ¿pero estás loca? Te acabas de casar… definitivamente no… no permitiré que te hagas cargo de Endimion

Lo lamento tía, pero la Corte me ha dado la autorización y no pienso dar marcha atrás.

Pero hija, **Endimion** necesita una formación muy rigurosa por su posición en la línea de sucesión al trono Germano-Prusiano. No, definitivamente no lo permitiré.

Tía por favor, no insista, somos hermanos y yo soy la mayor así que no voy a permitir que nos separen… esa es mi última palabra.

La condesa al ver la firme decisión de su sobrina terminó por acceder con una sola condición: _**La de ser ella la encargada de supervisar sus avances**_.

Así, el pequeño **DELC** fue sumergido desde muy temprana edad en las más diversas materias a la par que vivía una vida relativamente feliz al lado de su hermana. Todo era hermoso hasta que la desgracia tocó nuevamente su puerta al llevarse a **Rosemary** a los pocos meses de dar a luz a su único hijo, **Diamante**.

El Duque de Brown era dueño de una de las empresas navieras más grandes de Europa, por lo que decidió hacerse a la mar luego que ésta partiese dejando al pequeño recién nacido al cuidado de la **Condesa de Meiou**.

Había sido un golpe muy duro perder a su hermana y ver a su sobrino solo en el mundo como él, por lo que **nuestro príncipe** aprovechando su posición y rango (era el llamado a ocupar la más alta posición de su ramo familiar), exigió se cumpliese su deseo de encontrarse al lado del pequeño. Estos se habían vuelto inseparables, acompañando el pequeño a su tío inclusive en sus horas de estudio.

Así **DELC** dedicó todas sus fuerzas a aprender todo lo referido a llevar un gobierno, estudios que realizó de manera sobresaliente y que no le impidieron llevar otros por su propio gusto como Ciencias Naturales, Economía Política, Filosofía, Derecho, Música, Pintura y Esgrima.

Su única distracción, había sido por años su sobrino Diamante y últimamente la visita de sus sobrinos los **Chiba**.

Habían pasado ya 9 años desde la muerte de **Rosemary,** y **DELC** aún la recordada. Se sentía muy comprometido con el cuidado del pequeño por lo que siempre se daba tiempo para acompañarlo.

**Darien**, como gustaba a **Su Majestad- el Príncipe DELC** -que lo llamasen sus amigos, era un joven de carácter afable que disfrutaba de la naturaleza especialmente los animales.

Gracias a que esta excentricidad era compartida con **Franz**, había logrado convencer a la tía para que le permitiese estudiar Ciencias Naturales, hecho que desagradaba sobremanera a la condesa que no concebía a un **Chiba** pasar tanto tiempo en un establo o en compañía de animales.

Un día, nuestro príncipe se apareció de uno de sus viajes de estudio con una perro que había adoptado por mascota. La noticia casi provoca un infarto a su tía, aunque el hecho quedó olvidado luego que éste aceptara mantener a **Shingo** en los jardines del palacio. Pero lo que no sabía la condesa era que Darien la hacía entrar a escondidas en su habitación y estudio particular donde pasaba sus las largas horas de estudio en su compañía.

**DELC** partió a su nuevo destino, Escocia, lugar del que quedó completamente enamorado como había pensado la **tía Setsuna**. Sin duda aquel lugar era un remanso de paz, era todo un lujo: árboles y animales por doquier…

Su instructor al conocer sus gustos había cambiado su método de enseñanza al dictar la mayoría de materias al aire libre, y así acabadas las lecciones **éste** pudiera tomar su caballo para perderse en la inmensidad de aquel lugar el cual aprendió a amar y conocer como a la palma de su mano.

Había pasado ya un año desde su partida y **DELC **nunca había perdido contacto ni con sus sobrinos ni con su amigo **Franz**.

Durante todo el tiempo que permaneció en Escocia, tuvo oportunidad de conocer otra realidad, quizá similar a la Prusiana-Alemana; pero a la vez diferente por la cual sentía una tremenda atracción. Es así que decidió iniciar varios de los proyectos que durante años había planeado con Franz con la intención de "cambiar a la sociedad y al mundo".

Todo iba a la perfección hasta que ocurrió lo esperado, la enfermedad de Franz se había agudizado…

Franz, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo. Dios por favor ilumíname…

Algo… se que debo hacer algo, pero ¿qué? -se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Pensaba hacer algo con lo cual pondría en riesgo el destino de toda una nación era lo que le gritaba su corazón; aunque su mente tenía cierto temor.

Si, eso es. Debo oír a mi corazón, se lo debo a Franz -Así **DELC **decidió entonces que se jugaría el todo por el todo.

Escribió entonces una extensa carta dirigía al **Rey Guillermo III** en la que le contaba con lujo de detalles todos los sueños que había compartido con **Franz**, así como todos los esfuerzos que éste había realizado a pesar de su débil estado de salud con el objetivo de encontrarse preparado para ser el próximo rey. Sí, indudablemente a su primo jamás nadie podría reprochar el no tener un corazón de monarca, ya que había siempre demostrando una enorme fuerza de voluntad y entrega. Así terminaba pidiéndole le conceda a **Franz** su más añorado sueño…"su última voluntad" - **el ser coronado rey de aquel vasto imperio**-.

**Guillermo** se había visto sorprendido por la carta y bastante renuente ante el extraño pedido de **DELC.** A pesar de ser sobrino, no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo y ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba si conocía a su hijo.

**Endimion**, ¿es que acaso te volviste loco? Pensaba…

Mmm no lo comprendo, ¿pedirme que le ceda el trono a **Franz** sabiendo que puede mejorar y mantenerse a él y perder así la oportunidad de coronarse rey?...

Luego de unos minutos de lectura, su sorpresa inicial había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por una ternura que había logrado conmover a su corazón. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y bañados de lágrimas.

La carta estaba cargada de admiración, respeto y amor hacia Franz, ¿era acaso que él como padre nunca se preocupó en darle un espacio en su vida y conocerlo un poquito más?

**Franz**, hijo ¿has sido capaz de hacer todo esto? -se decía.

Y tú **Endimion**, ¡cómo no dejar de admirarte! Realmente eres un chico excepcional y ahora recién comprendo el porqué mi hijo siempre te ha tenido sobre todas las cosas. Lo que hoy has hecho demuestra lo que lleva tu alma. Has demostrado ser un joven que pudiendo ser rey tiene el coraje de ceder su lugar a alguien más que no fueras tú mismo.

Luego de estas reflexiones, **Guillermo** sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si **Darien Endimión Chiba** se jugaba el destino de su nación y su propia posición en la Corte como futuro rey por aquél a quien llamaba primo, amigo, hermano… entonces merecía un voto de confianza; por lo tanto su decisión estaba tomada.

Así, a pesar de ver el débil estado de salud de su primogénito y cierta resistencia entre sus visires, decidió que era el momento para que **Franz** ocupase su lugar en el trono. No se aferraría más en pensar que podría pasar, sino vivir el presente y disfrutar lo máximo posible a su hijo. Sí, eso haría, total, Él era un fiel creyente y sabía que la vida de su heredero sólo estaba en las manos de Dios y sería él quien decidiese el mejor momento para que partiese.

Con este nuevo sentimiento en su corazón, en un acto de amor, **Guillermo III** abdicó a favor de su único hijo que siempre había soñado ser el próximo rey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darien **era un joven de muchas virtudes, por lo que bastaría mencionar solo algunas como su inteligencia, alegría, carisma, amabilidad y dulzura, pero que había desarrollado un carácter un tanto rebelde.

Después de la coronación de **Franz**, decidió volver a Escocia aun en contra de los deseos de su tía ya que durante su anterior estadía había iniciado una serie de proyectos de ayuda a los más necesitados.

Él había perdido a sus seres más queridos y si con dinero podía ayudar a los demás a evitar pasar por lo que él sufrió, valía la pena el esfuerzo. Para ello, dejó de lado su nombre real de **Darien Endimión ****Liechtenstein**** Chiba**** (DELC), Príncipe de Sajonia**, para ser solo **Darien**.

En un inicio fue más que un juego, pero poco a poco su fama fue creciendo entre los lugareños. Ellos sólo sabían que era descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas e importantes del lugar por lo que le fue muy fácil ganar su confianza y aprecio, así como adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida incluyendo la forma de vestir.

Pero la tranquilidad y la paz no le duraron mucho ya que por más que intentó mantenerse en el anonimato corrió como pólvora la noticia de su posición en la Corte alemana por lo que no había evento social en Escocia al cual no fuera invitado con el pretexto de obtener fondos para sus instituciones de caridad.

Todas las jovencitas de la élite escocesa morían por él. Indudablemente era el mejor partido que hubieran podido soñar: tenía un título nobiliario alemán, era guapo y encantador de largos cabellos color negro azabache, ojos azules profundo y una sonrisa capaz de domar al más fiero animal y para terminar quizá podría ser el próximo rey de Alemania.

Sin embargo, éste no mostraba interés por tomar a alguna de ellas por esposa, todas eran superfluas y no comprendían su sentir: **No, (DELC) nunca se casaría** ya que sería imposible encontrar a alguien que lo amase por ser él… solo **Darien** y compartiese su gusto de ayudar a los demás.

Gracias a su enorme capacidad, había logrado crear las más diversas instituciones de caridad de orden médico y jurídico que lograron subsistir en un inicio gracias, no solo a su aporte económico, sino al de varios nobles amigos que, aunque no estaban muy convencidos lo estimaban y respetaban y habían decidido ser participes de su aventura. Pero, luego que apareciera su nombre real de por medio, dichas instituciones poco a poco se fueron viendo fortalecidas por los grandes aportes que se obtenían en las diversas actividades benéficas que realizaban las damas de sociedad con el fin de emparentarse con tan apetecible candidato.

**Darien** gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación había logrado lo que a ningún monarca inglés le había interesado hasta el momento: el cariño de la gente, del pueblo mismo.

Al ver la gran aceptación que tenía entre la gente del pueblo y la gran influencia que tenía comenzaron las desconfianzas y recelos. No podían creer que "su gente" prefiriera a un "noble alemán", por lo que empezaron a murmurar sobre su interés político y que no había "puntada sin hilo".

Aprovecharon que **Darien** dirigía instituciones de orden legal que apoyaban la lucha del sector obrero por mejoras laborales, que al parecer al gobierno inglés no le interesaba, para culparlo de ser el promotor de las paralizaciones y desmanes que empezaban a surgir como parte de una estrategia política alemana para desestabilizar a Inglaterra.

**Franz** era consciente de las buenas intenciones de su primo, lo conocía y quería como a un hermano; pero en más de una ocasión se vio obligado a hacerlo llamar. No, realmente no era buena idea por lo que decidió ofrecerle un cargo en el cual pudiese continuar realizando la labor social iniciada pero esta vez dentro de un programa de ayuda no solo en Inglaterra.

En un inicio **Darien** se había negado, pero al ver los problemas políticos que pudiera desencadenar aceptó el cargo de **"embajador emérito de la buena voluntad"**, que sólo debía rendir cuentas al rey.

**Franz **realmente comprendía a su primo y deseaba dejarlo ser. Sabía que si era la voluntad de Dios, **Endimion** sería el próximo monarca y no quería ser precisamente él quien lo amarrase a una obligación que no deseaba.

Su majestad por favor.

Vamos profesor le he pedido miles de veces que no me llame así…

Está bien **Darien**… he cedido en muchas de sus solicitudes, pero comprenda que todo tiene un límite.

¿A qué se refiere?

Que en primer lugar ha descuidado sus estudios y responsabilidades por sus proyectos, olvidándose que quizá dentro de muy poco sea el próximo rey y…

Lo sé, pero ¿a caso no comprende? Es necesario que conozca la realidad de la gente para poder ayudar. Sin ello, sería igual que todos – un simple peón en un ajedrez y no el rey.

**Darien** por favor, comprenda… es que una cosa es conocer y otra es inmiscuirse en temas políticos… está colocando en un gran predicamento a nuestro soberano y parece que eso no le interesa.

**Franz** piensa igual que yo y …

Sí, pero ahora él es ahora la máxima autoridad _**Prusiano – Alemana**_ y por tanto tiene que cuidar mucho…

Comprendo. Por lo visto volvió a llamarme ¿no es verdad?

Bueno, no exactamente a llamarle, pero sí a pedirle un poco más de reflexión en su actuar.

Ese es mi primo -dijo sonriendo-, él sabe muy bien lo que significa para mí todo esto.

Lo sabe, pero le pide cordura.

Está bien, intentaré ser más cuidadoso, aunque realmente no creo que un gobierno como Inglaterra, que gasta ingentes cantidades de dinero en la manutención de una _**"Armada Fantasma"**_ en vez de alimentar a su pueblo, merezca un poco de consideración.

Es su política de estado… es algo que no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana **Darien.**

Sí, por lo visto al rey es algo que no le interesa…

Dirá Reina…

Mmm…verdad que es la fiesta en honor a su nombramiento.

Así es. Sólo hazme el favor de asistir como le pidió **Franz.**

Mmm.

Vamos **Darien**, dele un voto de confianza a la heredera.

¿Confianza? Pero si es su sobrina... debe ser igual que él.

He oído que la **Princesa Victoria** es la heredera universal de todas sus posesiones como cargos. De hecho, Mamoru había prometido brindar solo aquello a la persona que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de llevar adelante todos aquellos cambios que él no pudo hacer.

¡Qué fastidio!… ¡qué más remedio! Está bien profesor iré… es mi responsabilidad dar el pésame pertinente por la muerte de Mamoru así como presentar mis saludos a la **nueva reina**.

Me alegra que lo entendiera, aunque para el pésame es un poco tarde... el rey falleció hace ya algunos días. Pero, ¿a dónde va?

A dar una vuelta…

**Darien**… pero... naa, no tiene importancia; sólo por favor no olvide que la presentación es en Kilt.

Darien en esos momentos ya había tomado el camino al establo para salir amontar como todos los días, cosa que su profesor no se percató continuando hablando de espaldas…

…además la Reina ya quizá haya abandonado su residencia de Escocia para su nuevo hogar…

Por fin solo… ¿dónde estarás pequeña? Se decía mirando de un lado a otro. Estoy seguro que cuando te vi fue por aquí.

¿Dónde vivirás? Si tan solo te pudiera volver a ver… -dijo suspirando.

Días atrás en uno de sus acostumbrados paseos **DELC** se encontraba detenido dándole de beber a su animal, cuando sintió el paso de un jinete a gran velocidad. Lo que jamás imaginó fue que éste fuera una pequeña de cabellos rubios que corría como loca en su caballo: se le veía tan mal que sólo atinó a subir a su montura y seguirla pensando en el daño que podría hacerse si por casualidad caía del animal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a una colina en donde desmontó y se dejó caer… tenía una carta entre sus manos que apretaba contra su pecho.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿por qué nunca me dijiste? Yo…. Yo te hubiera cuidado… -decía entre sollozos.

Era tal el sufrimiento que reflejaban sus hermosos ojos, que aquel noble caballero decidió también desmontar… no... Él no podía soportar ver tanto dolor en aquel ángel rubio y delicado.

Darien sintió que las heridas que anidaba en su pecho eran nada a comparación de la de aquella rubia que no aparentaba tener más de 15 años.

Se acercó tratando de hacerlo silenciosamente pero al hacerlo tropezó haciendo que ésta levantara la vista y quede sorprendida con su presencia.

Pero, ¿de dónde saliste? -Preguntó.

Darien había quedado completamente absorto por su belleza. Era tan hermosa…

¿Eres acaso un fantasma?

Ahh… ¿perdón?…

Jajaja -rió…- quien te viera pensaría que fui yo quien te asustó -dijo mirando su ensoñación y cara de sorpresa al ser confundido con un fantasma.

Verla sonreír fue lo mejor que nuestro amigo pudo ver. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron para luego hacerlo en su rostro y en su alma…

Vamos -dijo parándose y acercándose- ¿Eres real? -preguntó para luego pellizcarlo.

Auch… jovencita ¿qué le pasa? -dijo sobándose el brazo.

Jaja… disculpa, pero tenía que saber si eras real. Pensé que podías ser el fantasma de uno de mis ancestros que venía a pedirme cuentas.

Jaja… -dijo él-, pero ¿por qué pensaste en ello?

Fácil, por tu vestimenta.

Recién en esos momentos **Darien** fue consciente que vestía el Kilt y el Tartán con el que debía asistir a presentar el pésame a la princesa heredera.

Pero luego, al volver a mirarla pudo ver que sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… se la veía tan frágil.

Mmm… intentaré alegrarte princesa -se dijo empezando a tocar una hermosa pieza en su gaita.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, **Serena **empezó a sonreír para luego ir recuperando aquel brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando acabo la pieza fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y unieron haciéndose una. Darien jamás se había sentido así, era algo indescriptible que recorría todo su cuerpo que lo obligaba a abandonarse a su voluntad.

Es así que se dejó llevar por el momento al verla tan delicada, tan frágil que nació en él la necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla, de besarla. Fue acercándose peligrosamente hasta quedar sus labios casi juntos a los de ella.

Sarena al verse reflejada en aquella mirada fue como si su espíritu hubiera sido hechizado por aquel joven. Sus ojos eran como el azul nocturno de una noche despejada y limpio que le trasmitía paz. Ella podía ver dos hermosos soles azules en ellos que reflejaban tanta ternura y amor que se dejó envolver en el deseo de rozar sus labios al sentirlo tan cerca, que cerró sus ojos al sentir su proximidad.

Él se acercó peligrosamente para tomarle el rostro y decirle sin pensar: **"Sabes, se te ve mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"**

Serena al sentir su cálida mano en su rostro se sonrojó sonriendo, y esperando aquello, aquel roce que la hiciera despertar como mujer.

Darien al darse cuenta de este detalle se dijo… -no princesa así no…- Él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse y poner contacto entre ella y él, pero no era la forma por lo que solo atinó a retroceder para luego darle un beso en la frente y desaparecer de la misma manera como se había presentado.

Pero dígame caballero, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Al no obtener respuesta abrió los ojos... -¿Pero?

Aquel joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules como la noche había desaparecido. ¿Habrá sido un ángel? -se preguntó.

Mmm -pensó suspirando-, pero era tan real… Sus palabras, sus gestos, sus manos, su voz tan gallarda y suave a la vez... mmm -volvió a suspirar.

Con tan solo unos minutos lograste tranquilizar mi alma, ¿quién eres?

Me debo estar volviendo loca -se dijo- Aquí no hay nadie -pero al terminar aquellas palabras vio brillar algo en el lugar donde estuvo parado aquel maravilloso ser…

Pero… ¿qué es esto?.. eso… eso significa que ¡ES REAL Y QUE NO ESTOY LOCA! -dijo con esperanza

Desde aquel encuentro **DELC** siempre intentaba volver al lugar donde vio a ese ángel caído del cielo, pero a pesar de su infructuosa búsqueda nunca la pudo volver a hallar.

¿Quién eres pequeña?… ¿por qué llorabas de esa manera?... si tan solo supiera tu nombre -se decía suspirando.

No sé qué me has hecho, pero desde aquel momento tengo tu rostro presente en todo momento. Tengo tallada tu figura en mi ser… Dios es como si mi alma te reconociera… es… ¡es como si siempre hubieras estado dentro de mi!

Naa… me fui sin saber quien eras. Todo por asistir a esa tonta reunión en donde ni siquiera puede ver a la reina que se encontraba indispuesta y no salió a recibir los pésames ni saludos… ¡Franz jamás debió mandarme!

Su vida continúo. El ajetreo de las instituciones de caridad cada día le demandaba más de su tiempo; además, tal como había ofrecido a su primo, las diversas instituciones fundadas buscaron otros horizontes creándose también sucursales en los países vecinos que quisieran su cooperación.

Por su parte, la **Princesa Serena** después de aquel encuentro no pudo volver a salir sola. Desde aquel día, debido a los últimos acontecimientos y revueltas, lo hacía solamente en compañía de un innumerable grupo de seguridad y dentro de los jardines del palacio.

**SM** muy buenos días.

Buenos días baronesa -dijo secamente,

**SM** por favor, no se enoje conmigo que Ud. sabe que todo esto es por su seguridad.

Naa, de qué me sirve ser reina si con todo el poder y todo en mi propio palacio no puedo dar órdenes.

Mmm le prometo conversar con Lord Johnson.

**Victoria**, aquí estas, necesito hablar contigo… ¡Ah!, Baronesa está Ud. aquí…, por favor sírvase retirarse.

Sí Mi Lady, permiso.

Sí madre. Dígame.

**Victoria****,** he notado que últimamente se está exagerando en las medidas de seguridad, así que me parece que es el momento justo de que dejes de ser una niña y asumas tu rol de reina de una buena vez.

¿Qué quiere decir? -Preguntó asombrada.

Que despidas a **Lord Johnson **y a todos sus ministros.

¿Perdón?

Conversé con el **Duque de Kou **y creo que él es la persona más adecuada para que nos asesore. Toma y dale una mirada a esto.

Mirando el papel recibido agregó…-¿pero esta no es la letra del **Duque **Zoycite Kuo

Así es, él es nuestro consejero más leal y no queremos que nadie más entre a nuestro círculo, ¿no es así?

Toc, toc.

**SM****,** su presencia es requerida en el salón de conferencias.

Ve hija y no olvides lo que tienes que hacer, prométemelo.

Mientras que Serena se dirigía a la sala de conferencias a recibir una visita inesperada y sorpresiva, su madre abandonaba la sala a otra habitación en donde sostendría una "reunión" que cambiaria sus destinos…

**Tío ****Seiya**… ¡qué alegría verte!

**Sere****,** pero gusto pequeña de verte tan repuesta.

Es gracias al cariño de los que me rodean.

Me alegra que sepas reconocerlo.

Así es tío. Pero, dígame, ¿qué hace por aquí?

Bueno, decidí que quería ver a mi sobrina favorita.

Jaja tío, pero si soy la única.

Naa… pero igual te quiero mucho. Tuve que ver unos asuntos en la isla y no quería regresar a Bruselas sin verte y darte mi bendición hija.

¿Y no te puedes quedar algunos días tío? -Dijo haciéndole un puchero y abrazándolo.

No pequeña, mi país me espera, y es algo que debes tú ir aprendiendo. Pero dime, ¿qué tal van las cosas por acá? No me has contado cómo fue tu ceremonia de confirmación

Ah tío, fue maravillosa. Mira, yo llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de encaje con una copa amplia y una guirnalda de rosas blancas, de esas chiquititas… una preciosidad. Pero también la Santa Confirmación fue uno de los acontecimientos más solemnes de mi vida.

Bravo niña mía, me alegro mucho de que ese día te impresionara tanto. Sigue así, la religión es lo más importante aunque yo te recomendaría de que no perdieras la ocasión de hablar de ella en el estado, pero por favor, sin comprometerte. Además, no olvides que siempre que hables, debes poner mucho énfasis en el hecho de que has nacido en Inglaterra.

¿Es eso tan importante?

Muchísimo, y más porque eres de origen alemán.

Ahhh.

Bueno, ahora me gustaría despedirme de tu madre.

Mmm… no se dónde estará. Antes de que llegaras estaba hablando conmigo, pero no sabía que estabas acá.

Si no está no importa pequeña que debo partir ya -agregó poniéndose de pie.

Buen viaje tío.

Mucha suerte pequeña -dijo dándole un beso saliendo del lugar.

**Serena** tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ella se sentía aún una niña y que le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero a la vez estaba segura que se había esforzado en sus estudios por años y que éstos no habían sido por gusto.

Indudablemente que la visita de su **tío Seiya** no la había ayudado mucho, y mucho menos la conversación que tuvo con su madre desde la cual nuestra reina no encontraba paz…

¿Qué he de hacer? Sé que estoy preparada pero a la vez tengo dudas…

Toc, toc

Adelante.

Hija, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

Mamá, ¿no cree que una decisión de este tipo no puede tomarse tan a la ligera?

Para nada hija mía, además, no tienes por que preocuparte… solo haz lo que te he pedido. Ya sabes que desde ahora nuestro asesor será el **Duque de Kou** que es nuestro amigo.

Madre, le ruego que por favor no me presione

Por favor, comprende, eres una chiquilla y tengo miedo de que **Lord Johnson **intente manejarte como lo hizo con tu tío que era un idiota y un débil.

Basta, no voy a permitir que levantes falsos testimonios -dijo en tono enfurecido.

Pero de qué hablas, si sabes bien que fue él quien realmente estuvo a cargo de todo en estos últimos 10 largos años y…

Mamá, jamás pensé pedirle esto, pero por favor retírese.

Pero **Victoria** -dijo sorprendida ante aquella inesperada reacción.

Necesito estar sola, por favor…que después hablaremos -dijo muy molesta.

Así lo prefieres… -dijo ofendida abandonando la habitación.

Serena se dirigió a sus aposentos a descasar. Los últimos días habían sido una locura. No, aún no podía creer que su tío, casi su padre la hubiera dejado también y que para colmo ella tuviera que llevar la enorme carga de ser la nueva reina de Inglaterra. Su único aliciente era hacer bien las cosas para que **El Duque de McGregor** desde el cielo se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

**Serena** había decidido hacerse cargo de Niebla, aquel San Bernardo que le obsequió en su cumpleaños para que le hiciera compañía. Con ella compartía ahora todos sus secretos.

Niebla ahora formaba parte de su vida convirtiéndose en su aliada en aquellos momentos de soledad, en aquellos momentos que tanto añoró de tener solo para ella.

La baronesa era su amiga, casi madre, era su consejera y Niebla… pues era quien escuchaba sus penas que trataba de devolverle su cariño estando ahí cada vez que algo la acongojara o perturbara, como últimamente ocurría muy a menudo.

Serena se sentía inquieta ya que empezaba a encontrar algunas cosas en el gobierno que jamás imaginó y exigían una atenta mirada, la cual no podía darle por tener otras cosas que la distrajeran.

Una de las cosas que no dejaba de mortificarle sobremanera, por ejemplo, era la actitud de su madre que estaba empezando a meterse en asuntos de estado lo que provocaba serias discusiones entre ellas. Si bien su relación no fue nunca tan cercana como le hubiese gustado, no deseaba tener ningún altercado con ella ya que a pesar de todas sus diferencias la amaba y respetaba.

(suspirando)…Si tan solo pudiera salir, pero desde el día de su muerte no se me permite abandonar los predios reales -se decía tomando en sus manos aquel medallón tan finamente labrado con un águila en el medio.

Si tan solo te volviera a ver… Sé que fuiste real gracias a esto -se dijo observando detenidamente a aquel objeto tan preciado para ella-, pero desapareciste tal como llegaste…

Hubiera podido jurar que eras un ángel, aquellos ojos, Dios… me sentí como en el cielo al verme reflejada en ellos -dijo sonrojándose al recordar aquella escena y sobre todo al recordar que cerró los ojos esperando algo más que sus dulces palabras…

Sino hubieras desaparecido o por lo menos me hubieras dado tu nombre, te mandaría a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras… ¿dónde estarás caballero mío que me has robado los pensamientos?

Naa... ya deja de soñar despierta **Serena,** que hay muy poca, pero muy poca probabilidad que lo vuelvas a ver y con mayor razón con esta tonta orden de no dejarte salir. Además, ¿quién querría siquiera acercarse a la Princesa Heredera?

¿Tú qué opinas Niebla?

Nuestra princesa jamás imaginaría lo equivocada que se encontraba. Ella era un bocado apetecible para cualquier noble angurriento de poder. Sí, no sólo era hermosa e inteligente, sino tenía una personalidad tremenda además de ser la mujer más importante de Europa… No, ella no sabía realmente lo que significaba ser la **Reina de Inglaterra**.

Serena decidió dejar de pensar y empezar a solucionar algunas de las situaciones que empezaban a presentársele.

La primera de ellas, tal como se lo había dicho su madre, era dejar de ser ya una niña y empezar a ser la reina de Inglaterra. Para ello, debía empezar a conocer más profundamente el gobierno para lo cual debía conversar con todos sus ministros.

Durante las últimas semanas después de la muerte del rey, ella sólo se limitaba a firmar documentos que **Lord Johnson **le llevaba.

Sólo después de hablar con ellos decidiría si les pediría o no su renuncia, total, si su tío y **Lord Johnson** habían confiando en ellos ¿por qué no hacerlo ella?. Estaba segura de su capacidad al haber sido ellos los escogidos para dichos cargos.

Otro punto que requería inmediata atención era **su madre**. Sí, hablaría con ella. Primero se disculparía por su actitud, ya que sabía que la había ofendido y aquello la hacía sentir mal. También aprovecharía para comunicarle su decisión, la cual ella tendría que aceptar.

¡Ay Niebla!, si ya lo sé. Sé que estuvo mal responderle de esa manera, pero es que ella no tiene derecho de hablar tan negativamente y con tanta seguridad de alguien que no conoce.

Niebla, la miraba tiernamente moviendo su cola tratando de infundirle valor….

Mmm… creo que le debo una explicación. Cuando le cuente que **Lord Johnson **era realmente un amigo del tío estoy segura que cambiará su opinión. Sí, eso es... tengo que hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que me ha ayudado… mmm, aunque eso implique contarle que mantenía correspondencia con mi tío.

Está decidido, la buscaré… Me acercaré a ella por detrás de puntillas para que no me oiga, le taparé los ojos y le daré un beso; sí, eso haré.

Así, se levantó de su silla, se agachó a acariciar a su mascota quien lamió sus manos con el fin de hacerle saber su apoyo, para luego salir de sus habitaciones. Se dirigió en primera instancia a la sala de costura donde solía estar en compañía de las arpías que tenía por compañeras, entró buscándola pero al no verla decidió seguir su búsqueda en otro ambiente.

Entro a cuanta habitación se le presentaba y nada; era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado hasta que escuchó unas voces muy bajas en una de las habitaciones reales que supuestamente nadie habitaba de aquel palacio.

Cuando iba a tocar decidió darle una sorpresa por lo que abrió muy despacito sin saber que sería ella la más sorprendida.

**Serena** entró a la primera sala de dicha habitación. Las voces cada vez se hacían más fuertes y claras… pero, ¿quiénes podrían estar ocultos en esta habitación? Se preguntaba.

Avanzó hasta dejar la sala de estar para ver una luz en la siguiente.

La habitación se encontraba también con la puerta ligeramente abierta, lo que le permitió distinguir dos figuras, una echada en la cama y la otra parada a su costado.

**Ikuko**mi amor.

**Sir ****Zoycite Kou** -dijo ella con voz melosa- le esperaba… -agregó colocándose en una posición muy comprometedora.

Perdona cariño pero me encontraba preparando todo lo relacionado a lo que conversamos del gobierno.

¿Si?... -dijo ella sin prestarle mayor atención.

Así es querida, -respondió tomando asiento junto a ella-. Estaba pensando y creo que es necesario que te encargues que **Victoria** despida lo más antes posibles a **Lord Artemis Johnson **del premierato.

No te preocupes mi amor -dijo robándole un beso-. Ya se lo pedí…es cuestión de tiempo.

**Ikuko**, eso es lo que no tenemos. A partir de ahora deberás actuar con más energía para que **Victoria** de una vez por todas destituya al actual gabinete. Entiéndeme por favor, la pequeña **Victoria** en manos de **Johnson** sería como darle una muñeca de trapo, ya te dije una vez que no confío en él, y lo considero muy peligro para nuestros intereses.

Pero, ¿quién se haría cargo?

Eso déjalo de mi cuenta -respondió dándole un beso- Lo primero que tienes que hacer es pedir una buena renta vitalicia

Mmm… ¿una renta vitalicia amor? Y ¿desde cuándo te ocupas de mis finanzas? -Preguntó de manera juguetona.

**Ikuko**, amor, por supuesto que todo lo relacionado a ti siempre me ha importado y ahora con mayor razón que estamos juntos. Además, ¿quién se va a ocupar de tu futuro si no lo hago yo?… ¿no te parece?

Pero…

**Ikuko**, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte -dijo acerándose para abrazarla y envolverla en un beso apasionado para luego continuar-, sabes muy bien que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y que Jadeiteestá más que dispuesto a ayudar a **Victoria** en todo lo que se le presente. Mi hijo está fascinado con ella y desea con toda el alma que le ayudes a ser él el elegido. Con **Jadeite **en el trono todas nuestras preocupaciones desaparecerían ya que no habría noble más leal a la reina que él; aunque lo ideal sería que **Victoria** abdique a su favor y así pueda tomar las riendas de Inglaterra. - Acabada sus palabras sus labios se unieron al de Lady Ikuko sin dejarla continuar para invitarla a sí a compartir un momento de placer juntos.

**CAPITULO 11**

Serena luego de haber escuchado y visto todo aquello, abandonó la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible. Lo primero que hizo, fue dirigirse a la biblioteca en donde se encerró y empezó a llorar…

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver y oír. Su madre, su propia madre a quien ella siempre admiró por haberla sacado adelante sola después de la muerte de su padre, se acostaba con aquel duque que apenas conocía. Ella sabía que su madre tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida y ser feliz con quien desease, pero, ¿eso le daba derecho a querer utilizarla de esa manera?

Jajá… Así que el **Duque de Kou** se preocupa por ella y por mí… y ¿se atreve a mandarme esto? Jamás permitiré que se me impongan las cosas, ni mucho menos aceptaré un noviazgo de esa naturaleza. No, yo quiero un matrimonio por amor.

**Jadeite**... jajá… **Jadeite**, ¿interesado en mi? Naa, ¡qué va! Él no quiere a nadie, tengo que poner fin a todo esto -dijo suspirando.

Bien, ella me pidió que madure, así que empezaré con mis primeras decisiones -se dijo.

Los minutos fueron pasando y el dolor alojado en su pecho por lo descubierto se mantenía intacto y la necesidad de llorar y poder de esa manera desahogar su frustración fue tal, que no reparó que el cansancio la empezaba a sumergir en el más profundo de los sueños.

Lord Johnson, muy buenas tardes. ¿Ud. por aquí a estas horas?

Baronesa, muy buenas tardes… Ud. siempre tan hermosa.

Muchas gracias -respondió ella sonrojada- ¿Busca a **SM**?

Así es Baronesa.

Mmm… ella se encontraba conversando con su madre hace un rato; pero no la he vuelto a ver, me imagino que continúa con ella. Pero, permítame que inmediatamente le comunico sobre su presencia.

No es necesario, mientras ella termina me gustaría ir a la biblioteca.

¿A la biblioteca?

Sí, ya han pasado casi 2 meses desde la muerte de **SM Mamoru ** y me parece que ya es tiempo de ir organizando la ceremonia de coronación y, lamentablemente en Inglaterra con el paso de los años se han ido olvidando de los pasos del protocolo para presentar a una joven reina al consejo, por lo que me gustaría ir revisando algún libro de etiqueta real española que tengan.

Por supuesto **Lord Johnson**, pase Ud, que en cuanto vea a su **SM** le haré saber que se encuentra en la biblioteca.

Muchas Gracias, permiso entonces.

**Lord Johnson**se dirigió a la biblioteca, buscó el manual y al hallarlo…

Ahhhhhmmm, ahhhmmm

¿Qué ruido es ese? -dijo acercándose.

Ahí, en una silla sentada en la habitación del costado de su oficina se encontraba ella.

**SM** aun sufre -pensó al ver algunas lágrimas en su rostro-, pero al intentar acercársele para limpiarlas, vio un papel tirado en el suelo.

"Es mi real deseo que Ud. y todos los miembros de gabinete ministerial presenten sus renuncias. En nombre de Inglaterra, les agradezco por sus muchos años de leal servicio a la corona pero es necesario empezar hoy un nuevo rumbo..."

Mmm… esta letra… esta letra…estoy seguro que no es de **SM**… ¿dónde la he visto antes?...pero… ¡si es del **Duque de Kou**!, ja…pero que sinvergüenza si fue él uno de los más fuertes opositores a la línea de sucesión y ahora por lo visto está intentando acercase a ella. Quizá sean ciertas las voladas acerca de su relación con **Lady Ikuko**.

**Lord Johnson **dejó el papel en las piernas de **SM**, para luego abandonar la salita y salir de la biblioteca, pero...

¿Quién anda ahí merodeando?

Toc, toc

Adelante -ordenó Serena.

Muy buenas tardes **SM**, disculpe Ud. no quise interrumpirla -dijo saludándola conforme manda el protocolo, es decir, arrodillado frente a ella mostrándole el libro que había ido a buscar.

**Lord Johnson**, que gusto verlo muy buenas tardes. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Muy bien gracias, y por lo visto Ud. también, pero por favor… tiene que ordenar que me puedo levantar, de lo contrario tendré que quedarme en esta posición y como comprenderá es un poquitito incómoda.

Jajá, perdón -dijo Serena sacando su legua como si acabara de hacer una travesura para luego continuar- Menos mal que lo veo ya que quería conversar con Ud.

(pensando)… Lo va hacer… lo va hacer.. esta chiquilla lo va hacer. **Mamoru**, perdóname por no haber podido cumplir con tu petición.

Pero dígame, ¿en que puedo servir a **SM**?

Bien **Lord Johnson -**dijo echando una mirada al papel que tenía en sus piernas y al recordar su contenido solo atinó a esconderlo-, quería en primer lugar expresarle mi agradecimiento por todos los servicios a la corona…

(pensando)… ¡Ay Dios mío!...

Y, en segundo lugar solicitarle que…

Toc, toc

**SM**, Lord Johnson…

Buenas tardes **Baronesa**.

Perdone Ud. **SM**, pensé que **Lord Johnson **se encontraba solo en la biblioteca y venía a preguntarle si había encontrado el libro que buscaba.

Jajá -sonrió Serena al ver el teñido de sus orejas-, así es **Baronesa.** **Lord Johnson **no sólo encontró el libro sino a mí también tomando una siesta.

Jajaja… si su madre se entera…

Por mi no lo sabrá -rió **Lord Johnson**

Jajá, muchas gracias, pero continuemos… a ver en qué nos quedamos… ¡ah sí! …"es mi real deseo que Ud. **Lord Johnson **se mantenga al frente del gabinete ya que su experiencia al lado de mi querido tío es seguramente riquísima, y necesito de la mayor cantidad de apoyo para poner en práctica todos mis planes".

Muchas Gracias **SM** por su confianza, hecho que me gratifica y honra enormemente -solo atinó a decir-, pero ¿está segura que es lo que realmente desea?

Por supuesto **Lord Johnson**, si mi tío confió en Ud., ¿por qué no yo?

Disculpe Ud. el atrevimiento, pero es que pensé que sería al contrario… que pediría no sólo mi renuncia, sino la de todo el gabinete.

No señor, para nada –interrumpió- Es más, le pido que inicie todos los preparativos para la ceremonia de coronación.

Perfecto **SM**, ya han pasado casi 2 meses desde la lamentable partida de **SM Mamoru**, tiempo considerado más que suficiente, aunque entiendo sus razones.

Bien entonces está todo en orden.

Así es **SM**, el día de mañana vendré a ayudarla con los ensayos para la ceremonia y con el borrador de su discurso de ese día.

Muchas Gracias **Lord Johnson**. Entonces mañana lo espero.

Serena ya había empezado a tomar sus primeras decisiones, ahora le tocaba algunas con respecto a su posición frente a su madre por lo que mandó llamarla.

Toc toc

Adelante

Hija, me mandaste llamar.

Así es madre, tal como Ud. me dijo… he decidido tomar total control de mis obligaciones como **Reina de Inglaterra** por lo que ya he comenzado tomando algunas decisiones.

**Ikuko** al escuchar aquellas palabras sonrió triunfante ante esta nueva faceta de **Serena**.

Me alegro hija escucharlo, entonces iré inmediatamente a comunicarle al **Duque de Kou** que convoque a…

No he terminado madre -dijo **Serena** con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero hija…

Primero, escuchará todas mis decisiones.

Bueno, está bien -aceptó bastante contrariada.

En primer lugar, a partir del día de hoy dormiré en una habitación para mi sola. Ya mandé a mudar mis cosas.

Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

¿Acaso no fue Ud. quien me dijo que tenía que dejar de ser una chiquilla irresponsable para ser una reina? Pues bien, estoy empezando.

Hija, pero ¿es que acaso tu madre es un estorbo? ¿quieres alejarme de ti?

Perdóneme madre, pero necesito mi privacidad. Quiero y necesito estar sola.

Qué mal agradecida eres -dijo llorando-, eso es lo que gana una madre abnegada y no creo merecerlo -agregó para intentar abandonar el salón.

Espere madre que aún no he terminado.

En segundo lugar, mi decisión está relacionada con respecto al **Duque de Kou y su familia.**

Vaya por lo menos espero que tengas la cordura de…

Basta, por favor, déjeme continuar. Por decisión de **SM**, los **Kou** recibirán una pensión vitalicia, ya que te han hecho tantos favores…

Hija, muchas gracias, sabía que la razón te …

…además, deberán de abandonar inmediatamente los predios reales.

Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? -preguntó sorprendida y alterada para continuar-, sabes muy bien que el **Duque de Kou** es un amigo y…

Conozco muy bien sus planes madre de obligarme a casar con **Jadeite Kou**, así como sé también de tu relación con él.

Pero de qué hablas…

Así es madre, no intente negarlo y déjeme decirle que no aceptaré más intervenciones ni suyas ni de nadie en mis decisiones de gobierno.

**Victoria**, pero ¿acaso estás loca? ¿quién te ha mentido? -gritó desesperada.

Nadie me ha mentido madre, yo vi y escuché lo suficiente para sacar mis conclusiones y así tomar mis decisiones…

Basta, seguramente esa maldita **baronesa de Lenz** es quién te ha envenenado -intentó decir para ocultar su vergüenza

Silencio madre que no he terminado -dijo sin responder- Y para acabar, se me dejará 2 horas solas durante el día. Eso es todo lo que quería comunicarle -dijo saliendo y dejando a su madre más confundida y dolida de lo que pudiera pensarse.

Continuara…..

Gracias por leer es muy lindo de su parte.

Julschiba, tienes toda la razón me equivoque prometo poner mas atención en todos los detalles, este fue un breve encuentro pero en los proximos capitulos estaran mas emocionantes.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Los tres meses que se consideraron para planear la ceremonia de coronación casi habían terminado, **Lord Johnson **se había hecho cargo personalmente de cada detalle de la misma. Él había jurado proteger a aquella chiquilla y lo haría hasta con su vida por lo que puso mucho más empeño en todas sus obligaciones y organización.

-Muy bien **SM** lo hace perfectamente.

-¿Ud. cree **Lord Johnson**?

-Por supuesto.

-Vaya… jamás pensé que las clases del **profesor Grupper** pudieran tener tan buenos resultados.

-Jaja... la comprendo, ya me la imagino haciéndola caminar de puntitas

-Sí, y con un libro inmenso en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tal el movimiento de las manos?

-Aja, no me haga recordar que me da risa -dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su nariz para imitar a su maestro : "princesa, así no, así.. por favor princesa más ganas… así parece que tiene la gracia de un mono…"

-Pero, ¿es que se atrevió a llamarla mono?

-Jajá…es que una vez me descubrió trepada en un árbol.

-Jajaja… (pensando… indudablemente nadie puede negar que es una McGregor). Continuemos **SM**… hagamos el último ensayo.

-Sí, por favor Lord Johnson.

Dias después el momento esperado había llegado.

-Toc, toc.

-Adelante.

-SM, está todo listo. La ceremonia de coronación se realizará en un par de horas -dijo la baronesa inclinándose ante la futura Reina de Inglaterra.

-Baronesa, por favor, no lo haga que bien sabe que la estimo como a una segunda madre y que las palabras sobran entre nosotras.

-Muchas gracias **SM** -dijo la baronesa con los ojos nublados

-Además le ruego que Ud. siga siendo lo que hasta hoy ha sido para mí, mi amiga y mi confidente.

En esos momentos la puerta se abría…

**-****Victoria**, hija. El día de hoy es un día importantísimo, por fin todos mis esfuerzos serán recompensados, hoy serás la reina.

-Mamá, le agradezco de corazón por todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante todos estos años.

-Olvídalo hija que me sentiré bien retribuida sabiendo que eres una Reina al Nivel que siempre soñé.

-Pierda cuidado madre que me esforzaré al máximo.

-Me alegro y recuerda hija que un rey no se pertenece a sí mismo.

-No se preocupe madre, que trabajaré sin descanso.

-Y recuerda también que nadie puede exigirte que tomes una decisión rápida, sin analizar, consulta siempre primero a tu querida madre. No olvides nunca que puedes contar con mi apoyo…

-Muchas gracias mamá, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto; además, sé que estoy preparada y tengo también a mis ministros trabajando conmigo y está demás decirle que confío en ellos.

En otro lado del palacio…

-¿Ha llegado ya la guardia de honor?

-Así es **Lord Johnson**, hay dos gigantes parados en la puerta principal. La verdad que en el **Palacio de Kensil** no estamos acostumbrados a ello. Hablando de eso, ahora que **SM** va a ser presentada formalmente ante el consejo, ¿se van a ampliar la seguridad de palacio? Es que desde que **SM Mamoru **falleció la hemos visto poco a poco ir creciendo, y…

-Comprendo su preocupación, pero es necesario. Si bien no va a aumentar, se va a mantener así por un tiempo más, hasta que todo vuelva a su cauce.

-Entiendo, por lo visto vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a muchas más cosas.

-Así es baronesa… dio en el blanco.

-Su Majestad.

**-****Lord Johnson**, buenos días, estoy tan nerviosa.

-Es normal **SM**. Solo recuerde algunas cosas.

-Sí por favor, hagamos un breve repaso.

-Si alguien la saluda y Ud. no sabe qué decir…

-Debo simplemente darle mi mano, para el besamanos.

-En el caso que alguien se acerque a Ud. para saludar…

-Debo dar la orden para que se levante, o mover la mano dando a entender que puede ponerse de pie.

-Así es **SM**.

-Pero igual **Lord Johnson** no puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa -decía sujetando entre sus manos un medallón…

Lord Johnson veía con curiosidad aquella hermosa pieza de orfebrería en manos de **SM** pero no preguntó, sin embargo, se quedó con la duda dando vueltas en su cabeza, sobre todo cuando creyó identificar su procedencia pensando en cómo pudo obtenerla.

-Pierda cuidado **SM**, solo tenga en cuenta las reglas básicas de etiqueta, y todo lo demás vendrá solo.

-Lord Johnson, no es sólo eso. Estoy segura que no podrá articular ni una palabra.

-Si pasa eso sólo respire de manera profunda.

-Pero es que, y ¿el discurso?

-Vamos **SM**, lo sabe de memoria, y además lo que interesa es lo que salga de su corazón… si tiene la idea no es necesario que lo diga de paporreta y de memoria sin sentir lo que realmente está diciendo.

-Tiene razón **Lord Johnson**… -dijo dándole un beso.

-De nada **SM**, creo que ya es la hora.

-¡Ay Diosito!, tiene Ud. razón **Lord Johnson**.

-Jajá, sí, vaya a cambiarse que no creo desee presentarse ante las principales autoridades, nobleza, y príncipes de la iglesia en pijama…

Habían pasado algunos días desde la ceremonia de presentación y **Serena**, ahora como **Reina,** había empezado a tomar más responsabilidad ya no bastándole sólo firmar documentos.

**-****Doug**, por favor, que venga **Lord Johnson**.

-(Entrando) Me llamaba **SM**.

-¿Cuáles son nuestros pendientes? **Lord Johnson**.

-Veamos -dijo revisando todos sus documentos.

-El rey Felipe de Francia invita a vuestra Majestad a visitar Paris.

-Mmm -decía mirando el documento-. Por el momento es imposible, tal vez cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo.

**-****SM **necesito que me firme algunos documentos -dijo **Lord Johnson** al alcanzarle un file.

-L**ord Johnson** y ¿por qué he de firmar este ajusticiamiento?

-Porque es pena de muerte **SM**.

-Mmm ¿y qué infracción ha cometido este hombre para recibir la pena capital?

-Violación **SM**.

Lord Johnson tenía en sus manos varios files y varios pendientes en su mente por lo que prestaba poca atención a las preguntas de Serena…

-¿Violación? ¿pero qué norma puede ser tan importante que al haberla violado se merezca la muerte?

Ante tal pregunta recién **Lord Johnson** prestó más atención a sus dudas…

Conforme a algunas reformas en plano judicial que elaboramos, en casi todos los casos se ha abolido la pena de muerte. Esta solo se la reserva a casos muy graves como: piratería, homicidio, alta traición y violación.

-Si ya me lo dijo que era por violación, pero ¿qué norma violó para que se mande a este hombre a la horca?

-¿Qué norma? -dijo **Lord Johnson** algo confundido y sorprendido.

-Si, ¿qué norma? -insistió Serena.

-Este… **SM** -respondió **Lord Johnson** completamente colorado al recordar el caso-. ¿Es que no sabe a qué se refiere "_**una violación**_?" -preguntó.

-No, no desde la óptica que Ud. y el parlamento lo colocan en esta orden de ajusticiamiento, ¿podría Ud. por favor explicármelo?"-pidió con sus ojitos achinados, haciendo un lindo gesto inocente y a la vez gracioso.

-Ayyy… ¿cómo se lo explico? Mmm… a ver…veamos…Violación… violación es una forma de ultraje que me es muy difícil de explicar a **SM**.

-Trate por favor, que si he de fírmalo, debo saber de qué trata.

-Claro **SM**, a ver…cómo se lo explico -decía algo nervioso-. Violación es cuando un hombre se une a una mujer por un contacto físico muy íntimo pero en contra de la voluntad de ésta, que es digna de aberración, pero que en situaciones normales, es decir, en pareja es placentero.

-¿Y están seguros que los cargos corresponden?

-¿A qué se refiere **SM**?

-Que no es un mal entendido, que si tienen las pruebas suficientes para asegurar que realmente fue una violación.

-Véalo por Ud. misma -dijo **Lord Johnson-**. En el file que le he entregado está parte la documentación. Es un ciudadano alemán por lo que hemos sido mucho más meticulosos.

-Mmm… **Lord Johnson**, si bien es claro que la víctima lo acusa, no se puede confiar 100% en su palabra ni en la de su familia.

-Pero **SM**, es una familia de alcurnia y conocida y…

**-****Lord Johnson**, estamos hablando de la vida de un ser humano por lo que no pienso firmar nada a menos que no me quepa la menor duda que este hombre es culpable.

-Bien **SM**, traeré entonces el expediente completo.

Así Lord Johnson llegó al Ministerio de la Guerra donde se había realizado la investigación, recogió el legajo y salió nuevamente al palacio.

Se encontraba bastante sorprendido pero contento al ver como aquella chiquilla había ido madurando, realmente estaba hecha para el rol que la había tocado.

**-****SM**, tal como lo pidió aquí le traigo el legajo completo.

Serena tomó el folder el cual comenzó a leer con toda la atención que podía brindarle. **Lord Johnson** vio claramente luego de algunos minutos de lectura como **Serena **cambiaba aquella dulce y tierna mirada por un trueno firmando el documento.

-Comprendo **Lord Johnson**, disculpe que haya dudado de Ud. y del Parlamento.

-No tiene porqué disculparse **SM**. Recuerde que una reina no lo hace, además recuerde también que si bien nosotros estamos para administrar justicia, no le quita que Ud. no quiera comprobar por sí misma los cargos especialmente en hechos como el de hoy.

-Me alegra saber que puedo confiar en Ud. -le respondió firmando aquella sentencia, sin pena ni remordimiento-. Ahh… por favor, no se olvide de primero comunicar nuestra decisión de la pena al gobierno prusiano-alemán, y que no vaya a faltar una copia del legajo que acompañe el acta de ajusticiamiento.

Al cabo de unos días:

-Pregonero: Entérese de las últimas noticias, la **Reina Victoria** de Inglaterra ha firmado sentencia de muerte en contra de ciudadano alemán.

-Profesor, ¿escuchó?

-Ahh… perdón… -respondió distraído.

-¿Qué si escuchó al pregonero?

-Perfectamente.

-Así es que la Reina Victoria ha osado firmar sentencia de muerte en contra de un ciudadano alemán.

-Sus razones jurídicas tendrá Endimion.

-¿Pero es que escuchó lo que acabo de decir?

-Claro y fuerte.

-Entonces cómo es que puede estar de acuerdo con esa clase de arbitrariedades.

-Endimion, hasta donde sé, la reina es justa y no creo que por gusto haya aceptado dar la pena capital, y mucho menos a un ciudadano extranjero sin razón alguna.

-Mmm… voy a averiguar más al respecto.

-¿Cómo que vas a averigua más? (por Dios, no malogres los planes de tu tía pensaba el profesor).

-Así es, sabe bien que también me he graduado en leyes.

-Si lo recuerdo, (en mala hora penso).

-Así que con unos amigos hemos formado una institución de bienestar, cuyo objetivo es brindar asesoría a los más necesitados.

-¿Y cómo es que estas seguro que este es el caso?

-Por eso voy a investigar.

-Vamos Darien, esa niña hasta donde se ha sido formada para ser reina desde su nacimiento, al igual que tú. Y según comentarios es una dama noble, inocente y…

-Sí, tan noble que es capaz de firmar tremenda atrocidad.

-No adelantes juicios, por favor.

-Está bien profesor, eso haré. Investigaré primero y luego veremos.

Así **DELC **se acercó a una entidad gubernamental alemana, en donde indagó sobre el caso. Todos los empleados alemanes se encontraban completamente consternados con el interés del **Príncipe Chiba** por aquel caso.

-Así es **SM**, tal como lo puede apreciar, el gobierno de la **Reina Victoria** antes de dar a conocer la firma de la pena capital se preocupó en hacernos conocer su decisión.

-Ohm…las pruebas son contundentes.

-Así es **SM**, es por ello que hemos aceptado su decisión… la víctima fue una niña de apenas de 5 años, y la actitud del malhechor no merece ninguna contemplación.

-Así es… muchas gracias por la información (…parece que me equivoqué -pensaba al abandonar el recinto-…el profesor tenía razón).

Mientras que Serena en el palacio…

**-****Lord Johnson**, me gustaría que me acompañe a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Por su puesto **SM**. Mmm… mañana sería un buen día.

-La verdad, pensaba que hoy lo es… justo en estos precisos momentos.

-Pero **SM**…

-Vamos **Lord Johnson**.

-Vamos **SM**…- dijo vacilante.

Así salieron por el parque que limita con el palacio, donde se cruzaron con un pequeño canillita que no tendría más de 10 años quien se les acercó…

-Señora, señora cómpreme un diario por favor…

Cuando intentó acercarse…

-Señora… pero es la **Reina Victoria**, que linda que es…

-Pero cómo te atreves -dijo **Lord Johnson** amenazándolo.

-Deténgase que es apenas un niño **Lord Johnson** -dijo molesta-. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

**Mark**, **SM**… disculpe -dijo avergonzado-, no era mi intención faltarle el respeto y…

Jajá, no te preocupes pequeño que no has hecho ni dicho nada malo.

-Pero…

Pero nada… nada a pasado mas que un niño muy guapo me ha dicho que soy linda

Con este comentario quedaron en paz

**-****Lord Johnson** favor páguele sus diarios al pequeño -dijo tomando todo el paquete de sus pequeñas manitas.

Éste se acercó al pequeño con quien se disculpó y premió con varias monedas de oro.

-Muchas Gracias -dijo con lágrimas para luego salir corriendo del lugar gritando DIOS SALVE A LA REINA.

-Vaya alteza, ha sido un hermoso gesto.

-Pero no puedo decir lo mismo del suyo **Lord Johnson**.

-Disculpe **SM,** pero es mi obligación hacer que la gente la respete…

-Mmm entiendo, pero era apenas un pequeño.

-Si que lo es, y de los mejores, pero necesita desde pequeño aprender lo que significa el respeto.

-Comprendo, pero bueno… creo que es hora de regresar al palacio.

-Permítame **SM** -dijo tomando el fajo de diarios para entregárselo a la guardia real que se encontraba cerca para luego mandar que los obsequiaran en las calles.

-Pero, es que yo los quería leer…

**-****SM**, los diarios no la ayudarán… confíe en sus ministros –alegó-. Yo los he dejado de leer hace mucho, ¿sabía?

**-****Lord Johnson, **dígame la verdad, ¿acaso hay algo que yo no deba leer en ellos?

-¡Oh no! **SM**, para nada. ¿Verdad que hace un día espléndido? Vea **SM** esos maravillosos árboles que nos dan sombra en los días calurosos.

-En cierta ocasión me aconsejó cambiar de conversación por una relacionada al tiempo cuando no quisiera responder a una pregunta.

-Si es cierto **SM,** pero le diré que el día de hoy salió de pura casualidad.

-MMM, creo que me están tratando de ocultar cosas.

**-****SM**, me gustaría que me prometiera que no buscará leer los diarios.

-Ahhh **Lord Johnson**, tiene Ud. razón el día esta esplendido, mire, hasta se escucha el canto de las aves -respondió sin prometerle nada.

Mas tarde en Alemania…

-Extra, extra… **SM la Reina de Inglaterra** sale a cabalgar y ayuda a pequeño canillita de 10 años… extra.

-Jajá… como es la prensa… un día te acusan, y al otro te alaba.

-Perdón… ¿decía profesor? -preguntaba **DELC** que en estos momentos estaba abstraído en la lectura de un informe recibido de Inglaterra.

-Que la prensa es temible **Endimion** -señalándole los encabezados.

-Si que a esa reina le gusta salir en primera plana -dijo fastidiado.

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces, no me diga que la siguen.

-Pues mi querido y estimado pupilo, parece que sí. Hasta donde he escuchado los Kou están ansiosos de que cometa el más mínimo error para solicitar su dimisión.

-¿Dimisión? Pero ¿acaso ella no es reina por linaje?

-Si, pero no de manera directa. Recuerda que es sobrina de Mamoru III, y al ser la única heredera recibió tan honorífico cargo. El problema es que es apenas una niña y la pueden presionar tanto que ella puede simplemente renunciar.

-Pobre.

-Sí que lo es, es hasta donde se una niña dulce y…

-¿Niña?

-Bueno, una adolescente entrando a la juventud. Tiene apenas 15 años…

-Sí que es joven…

-Si, y según dicen muy bella, de unos hermosos ojos color…

**-Endimion**, profesor… muy buenas tardes.

-Mi Lady, muy buenas tardes. Permiso.

-Dígame tía, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

**-Endimion,** se acerca la fiesta de cumpleaños de la **Reina Victoria** y **Franz** ha decidió enviarte como a su representante.

-¿Cómo a su representante?

-Así es, al ocupar tú ahora el primer lugar de sucesión ha decidido darte preferencias en su trato con respecto a ciertos temas de trascendencia.

-Mmm, no lo entiendo si **Franz** está mucho mejor y él bien podría viajar.

-Sí, pero ese es su real deseo.

-Ya veo, me acercaré a conversar con él para ultimar detalles.

-Me alegro que comprendas hijo.

-Bien, entonces arreglaré mis cosas para partir.

-¿Partir?

-Si tía, viajaré antes para pasar por Escocia.

-Pero…

-Tía por favor

-Perdón **Endimion**, me parece a veces que aún eres un niño.

-La comprendo tía, pero recuerde que ya soy mayor y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

En Inglaterra Serena seguia inquieta por la falta de noticias:

Durante los últimos días Serena había visto un movimiento extraño alrededor del palacio, así como caras poco felices por las calles, por lo que se había propuesto averiguar la razón, para ello, necesitaba saber qué pasaba en el mundo real.

-Baronesa, ¿me consiguió los diarios?

-Lo lamento **SM,** pero **Lord Johnson** los descubrió y los confisco, y ahora ha dado orden que no traigan ninguno al palacio.

-Pero, ¿cómo se ha atrevido?

-Él piensa que no la ayudarán en nada a su formación.

-Mmm… por lo visto Ud. está de acuerdo, y yo los necesito porque necesito saber qué pasa en el mundo.

**-****SM** por favor, pero es que Ud. ya se entera de ello por sus ministros, además me parece que tiene que aprender a confiar en ellos ¿no lo cree?

-Sí, pero quiero también enterarme de lo que no me cuentan, pero no se preocupe que podré conseguirlos yo.

**-****SM** por favor, ¿por que no hace primero una prueba? y…

-Está bien baronesa (…Ya veré cómo conseguir algunos) –pensó.

Al retirarse la baronesa…

-Mmm… cómo puedo conseguir algún diario… piensa Serena piensa… tiene que haber alguna forma.

Serena en sus momentos de soledad gustaba encerrarse en su despacho acompañada de Niebla. Era como si aquel animal entendiera todas sus dudas y con mirada pudiera transmitirle confianza

-¡Ay Niebla!, si pudieras hablar te mandaría traerme algunos diarios -decía sonriendo y haciéndole un cariño a su fiel compañera.

-O será que me equivoco al querer saber por ellos lo que pasa a mi alrededor. ¿Qué opinas Niebla?

-Si no conozco el mundo exterior como es que puedo aportar para su mejora -le decía mientras se acercaba al ventanal de su despacho cuando se le ocurrió una idea

-Heyyy… Ud. soldado…-llamaba a un soldado apostado bajo la ventana de su despacho-

El soldado apostado bajo su ventana escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. Él miraba de manera insistente a todos lados tratando de ubicar a quien lo llamaba cuando…

-Soldado, aquí arriba…

El soldado levantó la cabeza y quedó sorprendido al ver que era **SM** quien lo llamaba. Era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca…

-(Pensando)… ¡es tan linda! Parece un angelito salido de una pintura…

-¡Heyyy! - nuestra reina volvió a llamar

El joven guarda sólo atinó a sacudir la cabeza para sacarse aquellos pensamientos.

-Sí **SM,** dígame…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

**-****Ronald** SM.

-Muy bien **Ronald**, necesito que me consigas todos los diarios del día de hoy…

-Como Ud. ordene **SM**.

-Ahhh **Ronald**… nadie debe saber que te los he pedido, ¿entendido?

-Sí **SM**, pero ¿entonces cómo es que se los haré llegar?

-(Pensando) Buen punto **Ronald**, buen punto. Mmm… ya… ya sé. Por aquí mismo.

-¿Por aquí?

-Sí, pero Mmm… pensándolo bien… ¿**Ronald**, sabes silbar?

-¿Silbar **SM**?

-Sí… ¿sabes?

-Por supuesto

-A ver, quiero oírte.

Ante este pedido el soldado se enrojeció, pero aun así lo hizo…

-No lo haces tan mal. Ya sabes… me silbas y yo saldré por esta misma ventana a recibir el paquete -dijo metiendo nuevamente la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato…

-Toc, toc

-Adelante.

**-****SM** muy buenas tardes, le traigo los reportes que solicitó ayer.

**Serena** al ver a **Lord Johnson** casi se desmaya, y más aún cuando escuchó el silbido del pobre **Ronald **que debía estar esperando ya con los diarios.

-Muchas gracias, los veré luego que me siento cansada y pensaba tomar una siesta.

-¿Pero es que acaso no se siente bien **SM**? -Preguntó preocupado Lord Johnson.

Serena no podía permanecer quieta, volteaba de vez en vez y veía la bayoneta de Ronald y escuchaba su insistente silbido…

-Estoy perfectamente, pierda cuidado -solo atinó a decir (ayyy Dios tengo que deshacerme de él antes que se de cuenta) Es sólo que me apetece tomar una siesta -le respondía mientras acariciaba al can algo nerviosa.

-¿Está Ud. segura?

-Sonriendo agregó Serena - Así es, pierda cuidado -para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, hecho que sorprendió a Lord Johnson y logró desviar su vista de la ventana.

-Si Ud. lo dice **SM,** entonces la dejo para que pueda descansar.

-Uf, por fin… -se dijo para voltear al pobre guarda con la bayoneta levantando un gran fardo de diarios.

-Los consiguió, muchas gracias -le dijo recibiéndolos y metiéndolos inmediatamente.

-Me agradeció... **SM** me agradeció -pensaba todo distraído cuando justo pasó el jefe de la guardia viéndolo fuera de su sitio y soñando despierto.

**-****Ronald**, a tu sitio, que haces ahí… pareces un idiota.

-Es que yo…

-A su sitio.

Mientras que Serena en su despacho…

-Veamos Niebla qué noticias me oculta **Lord Johnson** -le decía Serena al momento de sentarse en la alfombra rodeada de los diarios mientras comía una manzana.

-Empecemos por este…

"Institución benéfica financiada por misterioso millonario levanta su voz de protesta…"

-Naa… "misterioso", eso ya es sospechoso… por qué no da la cara.

"… ante la explotación descubierta en contra de niños menores a los 10 años y sobre la que la monarquía no hace nada…"

-¿Cómo? ¿Escuchaste eso Niebla? **Lord Johnson** tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas -dijo tomando nota.

"Revuelta en fábrica…"

-¿Revuelta? Pero, ¿por qué?

"Grupo de obreros reclama por el abuso cometido en las jornadas de trabajo que hasta ahora no han sido reguladas por el parlamento británico, y que por tanto en muchos lugares han alcanzado las 16 horas de trabajo…"

-¿Qué? Pero ¿qué significa todo esto?

"…ante este hecho Institución Benéfica dirigida por el noble alemán escocés **DELC **ha realizado un estudio minucioso y concienzudo del tema. Cabe resaltar que el **Príncipe de Sajonia** es un entendido en todo lo relacionado al área laboral al haberse graduado como doctor en leyes.

De acuerdo a una declaración dada en Alemana, alega que la jornada laboral debería alcanzar las 8 y 9 horas diarias, haciendo un total de 48 horas semanales, y que pasadas éstas, toda institución al verse beneficiadas deberían realizar pagos por horas extras de trabajo…"

-¿Qué opinas Niebla?... estoy de acuerdo con este **DELC**, ¿quién será? –pensó -Aunque no creo que ni si quiera se asemeje a mi príncipe -dijo tomando el medallón **en forma de estrella** que siempre la acompañaba.

-¿Quién eres príncipe mío?

-Se te vía tan gallardo, y tus ojos… -pensó suspirando- tu ojos azul cielo y esa mirada tan profunda capaz de ver hasta mi alma.

-Ay Niebla… y qué decir de su voz…

Así nuestra reina permaneció sumergida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos por varios minutos…

-Tienes razón Niebla… ni se le compara, él es único… su cabello color negro volando al viento… y aquellos brazos que se veían tan fuertes, y sus labios…

-Serena, Serena, estás entrando en terreno peligroso -se dijo enrojeciendo.

-Niebla, mejor sigamos con la lectura.

"…Lamentablemente el parlamento aún no toma las medidas correctivas del caso demostrando una despreocupación total del gobierno británico en la toma de decisiones vitales para la consecución de una sociedad mejor estructurada…"

-¿Pero qué se ha creído?...grrr no lo puedo creer. Puede tener toda la razón del mundo y es más, comparto su opinión pero… ¿cómo lo va a decir en público? ¡Está loco! -dijo gritando.

**-****SM** -dijo entrando presurosa la baronesa-. Escuché sus gritos desde afuera y… pero… ¿qué hace en el piso rodeada de esos diarios?

-Baronesa olvida que soy la reina y tengo mis propios medios de obtener aquello que Ud. y Lord Johnson me niegan y me da pena descubrir la razón.

**-****SM** no sé a qué se refiere -dijo asustada la baronesa a ver en sus ojos el coraje y la indignación que sentía.

-Pues véalo con sus propios ojos…-dijo mostrándole los titulares de los diarios para preguntarle luego: ¿Cómo es posible que el país más poderoso de Europa no se preocupe por:

La salud de sus súbditos.

La explotación de los obreros.

La explotación y maltrato de los niños.

-Por Dios, ¡dónde estamos!

**-****SM** por favor, estoy segura que **Lord Johnson** ya debe encontrarse trabajando en ello.

-Sí, tanto que hasta un noble alemán hace alusión a la despreocupación del reinado monárquico sobre temas tan cruciales. Jamás pensé que esto ocurriera en mi reino.

¿Pero cómo es posible?

Véalo Ud. misma…

"Escocia, 10 de Noviembre de 1725.

La situación económica en Inglaterra es la misma, se esperaban cambios con la asunción de la nueva reina; pero su estilo es el mismo al de su predecesor.

La crisis política desatada en su entorno es cada vez mayor y las rebeliones cada vez más numerosos a pesar de los intentos del congreso de controlarlas con normas de seguridad cada día más rigurosas…"

-¿Cómo que hay rebeliones? -preguntó en voz alta a la baronesa- mmm… -ahora todo estaba claro para ella-. El enorme despliegue de seguridad era por ello…

-Pero, no comprendo -decía la baronesa.

-Eso no es nada, continúe con la entrevista.

Entrevista:

-"Príncipe Endimion tenga Ud. muy buenas tardes.

-Muy buenas tardes.

-Agradecemos que haya aceptado responder a esta entrevista.

-Quien debe agradecerles por la invitación sin merecerla soy yo.

-Príncipe Endimion, siendo Ud. el primero en la línea de sucesión al trono Prusiano Alemán, ¿qué lo hace permanecer en tierras escocesas?

-Mi padre fue uno de los jefes de los clanes más importantes y antiguos, y mi madre alemana. Gracias a la educación que recibí de ambos aprendí a querer a ambas naciones como a mi patria.

-Pero, es Ud. alemán.

-Técnicamente sí, pero me siento tan Escocés como alemán… es enorme el cariño que he aprendido a tenerle a estas tierras gracias a la educación que me han brindando primero mis padres y luego mi hermana como mi tía a lo largo de estos años.

-¿Y no cree que esta declaración tan a boca de jarro demostrando afecto a ambas naciones pueda afectar sus relaciones con la corte alemana?

-Definitivamente no.

-Pero su primo Franz es el rey y…

-Si, es cierto, pero también lo es que somos como hermanos y nos conocemos perfectamente, y ambos respetamos nuestras formas de pensar.

-Pero en el caso que Ud. sea llamado a ocupar el trono Prusiano – Alemán…

-Hecho que espero nunca suceda…

-¿Perdón?

-Que espero nunca suceda, ya que ello implicaría que algo le pasó a su rey, mi primo, hermano y amigo.

-Pero, en el caso que sucediera…

-Bueno, mi posición tendría que cambiar definitivamente, y más bien significaría que Inglaterra tendría un amigo.

-Alguien con quién contar.

-Así es… señores estamos ya a puertas de un nuevo siglo donde la obediencia por la fuerza y el temor está quedando de lado y gracias a Dios, Franz cree en los mismos principios que yo por lo que me ha permitido realizar algunos cambios dentro de un programa de estudio con excelentes resultados.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Castigar severamente a lo que permitan trabajar a los niños menores de 10 años.

-Pero, tiene que comprender que la industria los necesita además que ellos deben aportar en casa.

-Tenemos claro que no todos tenemos la misma capacidad económica, pero también tenemos claro que el hecho de utilizar los servicios de un menor de edad reditúa en mayores utilidades para las empresas las cuales no comparten dichos ingresos adicionales con ellos convirtiendo su trabajo en un tipo de explotación. Además, los niveles salariales son míseros en la mayoría de los casos por lo que es necesario un mayor control para evitar el abuso.

-¿Y cómo planean realizar dicho control?

-Bueno, ser requeriría de un permiso especial para que un menor de edad pueda trabajar.

-Pero, ¿eso no disminuiría el interés de las empresas en su contratación quitándoles oportunidad de obtener el pan de cada día?

-Estamos trabajando en ello, el programa consistiría en dar la autorización a un determinado número de empresas las cuales los tomarían como practicantes.

-¿Practicantes?

-Claro, porque se les permitiría ganarse su sustento diario así como una especie de estudios EN SITIO de manera práctica, ganando experiencia que en años posteriores puedan ser reforzados con estudios y mejorar así su calidad de vida.

-Pero eso también sería ilegal ya que está planeando solo beneficiar a un grupo.

-Lamentablemente al inicio tiene que ser así ya que imagínese querer controlar a todas las empresas… sería imposible. El hecho que se realice solo en un grupo nos permitiría controlar el correcto desenvolvimiento del plan para poder ir dándole ajustes en el camino y conforme vayamos viendo sus resultados empezar a aplicarlo en otras industrias. Otro punto es que los niños no pueden trabajar en todo tipo de industria…

-Todo lo que menciona es una propuesta bastante interesante y muy pero muy radical, implicaría muchos cambios.

-Estamos conscientes de ello, y no crea que no se nos presentado dificultades, pero al estar siendo probado en forma de proyecto nos permite realizar todos los ajustes pertinentes sin afectar a nadie.

-Ya hemos visto su punto de vista en el tema económico, ahora nos gustaría conocer su opinión con respeto al tema social político en Inglaterra.

-Inglaterra es una de las naciones más importantes del mundo, con una sólida economía, pero que a mi entender no es real.

-¿No es real?

-Así es… esta se basa principalmente en las enormes remesas de tributos obtenidos de sus colonias en América y otros continentes, pero ¿Qué pasaría si éstas fueran disminuyendo o desaparecieran?

-Mmm…

-Otro tema fundamental es el social, cada día el mundo gira y gira dándose grandes cambios que requieren una revisión de nuestras estructuras monárquicas.

-Y, ¿cree Ud. que la Reina Victoria sea capaz de…?

-Ruego a Ud. disculpe no responder a su pregunta, pero soy un caballero y sería incapaz de juzgar a cualquier gobierno. Cada uno es libre de llevar su propia política de estado, además es necesario que recuerden que el gobierno está conformado no solo por la reina sino todo el congreso y su primer ministro.

-Pero, entonces que recomendaría

-Que analice cómo se encuentra actualmente, y que se imagine qué es lo que quiere obtener o a lo que quiere llegar… en base a ello podrá tener una guía de acción.

-Pero no ha dicho nada príncipe

-No soy el más indicado para ello.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo…" (fin de la entrevista)

-Pero que se ha creído… se hace el muy santo pero…

-Vamos **SM,** el **Príncipe** **Chiba** ha sido muy caballero, y me parece que no ha dicho nada fuera de lugar. Además, recuerde que cuando se conoce el mal, se puede remediar.

-¿Cómo que no? Y ¿dónde queda el ¡analice el antes y el después! ¿Acaso mi tío no lo hizo?

-Mmm… eso es algo que Ud. misma deberá ir descubriendo.

-NO me cae…cree que todo lo sabe…grrr como me gustaría tenerlo en frente y decirle un par de verdades.

-Jajaja… ¿está Ud. segura? La verdad yo lo pensaría dos veces -dijo juguetona la baronesa.

-Por supuesto.

-Mmm… veamos **SM **¿lo ha visto alguna vez?

-No, y no me interesa conocer a un "sabelotodo"…

-Jajaja **SM**, he escuchado que además de ser inteligente es muy guapo.

-No lo creo… bueno... quizá sí… pero dudo que lo sea tanto como mi príncipe -dijo sin medir sus palabras y cogiendo entre sus manos aquel medallón en forma de estrella.

-¿Pero a qué se refiere? -preguntó preocupada la baronesa- ¿Es que acaso conoció a alguien?

-Este… bueno... sí y no…

-Por favor **SM** sabe que la estimo como a una hija. Dígame la verdad.

-Mmmm…

-Vamos…

-Está bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Las semanas habían pasado en un santiamén y **DELC** debía volver a Bonn. Llevaba en el corazón una gran tristeza, pero no pérdidas las esperanzas.

-Hijo, que gusto verte.

-Gracias tía, ya extrañaba mi hogar. Escocia es un hermoso lugar pero mi familia y mis seres queridos se encuentran aquí.

-Gracias hijo.

-Tío, tío -gritó Diamante arrojándose a sus brazos.

-Diamante, pero ¡cómo has crecido!... Jaja, por lo visto has estado muy bien.

-Sí tío, aunque te he extrañado horrores.

-Igual que yo.

-Pero cuéntame, como has estado, ¿es Escocia hermosa?

-Sí que lo es.

-¿Me llevarás?

-Claro que sí. -dijo sonriendo de una manera tan franca y amorosa, que quien viera aquellos ojos azules sentiría que es trasladado al cielo.

**DELC** debía presentar sus saludos al rey, su amigo, primo y hermano. Al acercarse a saludarlo se dio con la sorpresa de encontrarlo recuperado, hecho que lo alegró sobremanera. Realmente ya no quedaba nada de aquel jovencito débil que todos pensaban nunca llegaría a gobernar, por lo que Darien decidió volver a sus negocios como a la labor social emprendida.

Así **DELC** comenzó a hacer crecer la fortuna familiar, sin descuidar a las instituciones de caridad; pero sentía que a pesar de tener todo, algo aun le faltaba. Sentía que su corazón le gritaba que éste tenía un enorme hueco y que sólo podría ser cubierto con una medicina de color dorado, de pequeña estatura y una sonrisa celestial.

Las nuevas responsabilidades de rey hicieron olvidar a Franz sus males y éste poco a poco comenzó a presentar una mejoría tremenda.

La **Duquesa de Meiou** había visto desde mucho antes el nuevo destino de **DELC**, y por su lado **Franz** también era consciente de su nuevo estado de salud.

Éste se sentía en parte culpable al haber dejado sin posibilidades de gobernar a su primo, por lo que habló con su padre para darle a él también una segunda oportunidad. **Guillermo** quedó encantado del plan que su hijo le tenía, si **DELC** fue capaz de cederle el trono, el estaría dispuesto en ayudarle a alcanzar la felicidad.

Tanto la tía, como Guillermo, Franz como muchos de sus súbditos coincidían en que no había joven más preparado para llegar a trono, de eso no cabía duda: tenía todo lo que el mejor gobernante pudiera desear:

**Una preparación académica formidable,** basada no solo en la calidad de tutores que tuvo, sino a su dedicación e inteligencia (es que nuestro príncipe era inclusive autodidacta)

**Una personalidad envidiable**, capaz de dar seguridad a todo aquel que se acercase a él pidiendo consejo. Además, contaba con seguridad que le permitía tomar decisiones tanto oportunas como confiables.

**De principios bien cimentados**, basados en una rigurosa educación pero llenos de AMOR Y RESPETO. Al igual que Franz, creía que el TEMOR había pasado de moda, y que la mejor forma de ser OBEDECIDO era el saber ganarse la confianza de la gente para que su apoyo no fuera circunstancial. Darien había discutido muchas veces con su tío y Franz al respecto y había ganado un par de batallas logrando que en Alemania y Prusia empezaran nuevos tiempos dejando al TEMOR de lado COMO ARMA DE CONVENCIMIENTO, característica en todo Europa y principio en la cual todo gobierno monárquico basaba su poder.

**Amante de la paz**, creía que ésta y el poder iban de la mano.

Era un joven con un gran corazón y de gran nobleza, pero que no permitía manipulación alguna en sus decisiones.

Como hombre, era ejemplo, al jamás habérsele nunca visto ningún escándalo amoroso.

Era guapísimo, y para completar la descripción, como pareja era súper amoroso cuyos brazos otorgaban protección, seguridad y tantas otras cosas…es decir… era perfecto.

Es así que antes que partiera en su último viaje a Escocia habían puesto en marcha el PLAN B.

-Profesor, necesito conversar con Ud.

-Dígame Duquesa.

-Como todos sabemos, **Franz** ha mejorado ostensiblemente su salud por lo tanto, permanecerá por muchos años en el trono, hecho que me alegra sobremanera.

-Así es **Duquesa**.

-Pero, también me produce mucho pesar que Endimion se haya esforzado tanto con la esperanza de…

-Disculpe Ud. que la interrumpa, pero **SM Endimion** se ha esforzado sobre manera pero por su propia voluntad e interés, no por el trono.

-Lo sé profesor, pero comprenderá que es una lástima que su talento se desperdicie.

-En eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo **Duquesa**; aunque conociendo a **Endimion** él está más que satisfecho con su vida tal como está actualmente, ya que así podrá continuar dedicándole tiempo a los negocios como a sus propios intereses.

-¿Sus propios intereses?

-(Ups… creo que hable demás). Me refería a continuar con sus estudios, ya sabe que le encanta investigar, así como dedicarse a los negocios familiares.

-Mmm… eso es cierto, pero su capacidad es tremenda y merece ser aprovechada para lo que fue preparado…ser UN SOBERANO.

-Mi lady, pierda cuidado que estoy seguro que **DELC** sabrá aprovecharlas y darles un muy buen uso.

-Jajá, eso es justamente lo que temo… ¿cree Ud. que no estoy informada de todas sus locuras en Escocia?

-(Ay Dios, no puede ser… ella… ella está enterada de todo) -se decía con cara de terror.

-Al ver su cara de preocupación, Lady Setsuna continuó -Pierda cuidado profesor, que Ud. no tiene responsabilidad alguna ya que **Endimion** es todo un joven… además de terco.

-Pero igual mi **lady**, sigo siendo su preceptor

-Y uno excelente, pero nos estamos desviando del tema que me interesa tratar con Ud.

-Dígame entonces en qué la puedo servir -respondió haciéndole una reverencia.

-Me gustaría tener un acercamiento con **SM Victoria de Inglaterra**.

-¿Con **Victoria de Inglaterra**?

-Así es, ella recién ha tomado posesión del trono, es joven y según he escuchado es muy inteligente. Me parece que podría ser una buena pareja para Endimion.

-Entiendo y creo que podré ayudarle. Conozco a **Lord Artemis Johnson **

-Excelente, converse con él que lo demás corre de nuestra cuenta.

-¿De nuestra cuenta?

-Jajá, perdone profesor, pero **Franz y Guillermo** están de acuerdo con todo esto y me han ofrecido brindarme todo el apoyo necesario. Sólo recuerde algo… que NADIE debe saber NADA de ésta conversación y mucho menos Endimion.

-Descuide Duquesa -dijo para luego hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, Serena desde que descubrió la forma de cómo conseguir aquellos periódicos continuó por el lapso de dos semanas leyéndolos a diario.

Tomaba apuntes de todo lo interesante y novedoso que veía para luego comprobarlo a través de preguntas que realizaba al personal del palacio y de las pequeñas excursiones que realizaba con ayuda de la baronesa, su más grande aliada.

**Lord Johnson** había notado que algo se traía entre manos, pero gracias a una conversación anterior con un gran amigo de la universidad, creyó que tendría todo controlado.

-Mmm… no veo cambios en estas dos semanas, lo único de novedad es que el tal **Chiba** ha vuelto a Alemania.

-Ay Niebla, ¿qué debo hacer? -le decía a su mascota.

-Mmm… esto requiere un cambio desde la raíz. ¡Qué fácil le resulta a "**SM** **Chiba**" hablar de ellos! Es muy probable que teóricamente lo puedan hacer mis ministros… pero ¿podré ponerlos en práctica?

-Basta de dudas, sino empezamos hoy, ¿cuándo lo haremos?

-¿Qué crees tu Niebla?

Así, Serena mandó llamar a **Lord Johnson**.

**-****SM** tal como lo ordenó la reunión de ministros ha sido programada para el día de mañana.

-Gracias **Lord Johnson**, cuando este todo listo me avisa… ah… que sea unas dos horas antes de que empiece.

-Cómo Ud. ordene SM.

Al día siguiente:

Toc, toc

**-****SM,** **Lord Johnson** le manda decir que todos sus ministros estarán llegando a las 11.00am.

-Gracias **Doug**, por favor dígale a la baronesa que me dé el encuentro en la sala de conferencias.

-Cómo Ud. diga **SM**.

En la sala de conferencias…

-¿Está segura de lo que va hacer **SM**?

-Sí **baronesa**, no puedo permitir que la situación continúe.

-Pero, si no resulta tal como Ud. planea…

-Es un riego que debo correr baronesa.

Así dejaron todo listo para la reunión.

Toc, toc.

**-****La Reina Victoria**…

**-****SM **muy buenos días -saludaron todos sus ministros poniéndose de pie.

-Muy buenos días -respondía dándoles autorización para tomar asiento, para luego continuar.

-Se preguntarán el motivo de esta reunión -dijo en tono serio-. Por favor, sírvanse abrir las carpetas que les hemos dejado en sus respectivos lugares.

-Pero ¿qué es esto? -preguntó **Lord Johnson**

-Son recortes periodísticos de las dos últimas semanas

-Pero…

-Eso es algo de lo que Ud. y yo hablaremos luego -dijo mirándolo con ojos de enojo, para continuar…

-Desde hace un par de días he logrado conseguir los diarios del día y los he venido revisando hasta hoy, y tengo algunos comentarios y preguntas sobre los mismo:

**-****Duque de**** Blanchard, **

-¿Existe alguna norma que regule los horarios de trabajo de todos los obreros y demás in Inglaterra?

**-****SM…** - dijo nervioso.

-¿Existe o no?

-No…

-Muy bien, le exijo que haya uno

-Pero SM -se apresuró a decir **Lord Johnson**…

-Ya le dije **Lord Johnson** que Ud. y yo hablaremos luego.

**-****Duque de Blanchard**, tiene 90 días para preparar un estudio y la normatividad necesaria.

-Pero **SM** es muy poco tiempo y…

-Si es por el levantamiento de información, vaya y pídale ayuda a Alemania que conoce mejor lo que sucede en Londres…

**-****SM** -dijo sorprendido.

-Así es **Duque de Blanchard**, revise los diarios, es una vergüenza que un extranjero pueda hablar más de nuestra realidad que nosotros mismos.

**-****Duque de Harrison**:

-¿Existe algún documento donde estén empadronados los trabajadores que tienen las plantas de producción?

-No, no existe -dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Mmm… ¿sabe acaso Ud. que existen niños menores a los 10 años que son explotados?

-SM yo...

-Tiene Ud. también 90 días.

**-****Conde de Attea**…

-¿Con cuántos hospitales contamos?

-Con dos **SM**.

-¿Y cuál es la capacidad de atención de cada uno?

-¿Capacidad de atención?... **SM** -dijo orgulloso-, no veo la necesidad de preocuparnos por ese lado ya que nunca hemos tenido problemas en la atención.

-Dígame Conde, y ¿cuál es la población de Londres?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cuál es la población de Londres? -volvió a preguntar Serena a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Ehh…

-Sabe bien que esos dos hospitales están dirigidos solo a las personas con dinero…

**-****SM** es que son las que pueden pagar por el servicio…

-¿Y la gente pobre, el pueblo?… los que pagan sus impuestos para que Ud. y yo tengamos todo lo que tenemos...¿NO IMPORTA?

**-****SM** no quise decir eso.

-Pero es como si lo hubiera hecho…naa… con eso basta y me sobra. Tiene también 90 días para sus propuestas.

-Cómo todos los presentes habrán notado, hace falta cambiar demasiadas cosas en Inglaterra por lo que les pido su colaboración. Todos Uds. tienen cargos de caballeros, y en su juramento dicen claramente que lucharan por los más pobres y no permitirá jamás una represión. O ¿es que acaso esas palabras juradas ante Dios y ante su rey son solo eso, palabras que no se cumplen en mi reino?

**-****SM -**se atrevió a decir el **Conde de Attea-**, el título de caballero del que hace alusión es una orden medieval que no siempre es posible cumplimentar.

**-****SM** -se atrevió a agregar **Lord Johnson-**, entendemos su preocupación pero un cambio tan radical requiere de tiempo y estudio además recuerde que Inglaterra no ha cambiado en más de 500 años y no puede esperar que este tipo de decisiones y cambios se hagan de la noche a la mañana.

-Bien -dijo sonriendo de manera traviesa- si es tiempo lo que necesitan… tendrán el suficiente.

Con este cambio de humor, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Bien **Lord Johnson**, bien… si lo que necesitan es más tiempo, tendrán más tiempo…Como sabrán nos encontramos en el mes de noviembre, y mi cumpleaños es en mayo… por lo que esperaré como PRESENTE DE CUMPLEAÑOS SUS PROPUESTAS.

-Pero…

**-****Lord Johnson**, de 3 meses, ahora estamos hablando de 6 ¿no?

-Sí, pero es que…

**-****Lord Johnson**, señores ministros, ¿quieren que siga siendo la reina?

-Pero qué pregunta es esa **SM**.

-Bien, entonces quiero como obsequio todo lo solicitado. Si no está para esa fecha, renunciaré -dijo levantándose muy molesta para despedirse y pasar a retirarse.

-Uf -dijo **Lord Johnson** tomando asiento y secándose la frente.

-Pero **Artemis**, ¿qué fue todo esto?

-Mmm tiene el síndrome de "_**la juventud de un monarca, la juventud de una reina".**_

-Jajaja… por lo visto se cree la redentora.

-Señores, señores… cuidado con sus palabras que bien saben pueden ser consideradas como alta traición.

-Vamos** Artemis**… sabes bien que somos leales a la corona y a nuestra reina, pero lo que pide es demasiado, y menos en el tiempo que propone.

-No exageremos señores. ¿Recuerdan todos, las ganas y anhelos que teníamos al inicio cuando ocupamos nuestros cargos?

-Bueno… la verdad es que…

**-****Artemis**, -habló **Harrison-** todos queríamos cambiar el mundo pero no encontramos eco.

-Pero ahora que lo tenemos, ¿nos quejamos?

-No es eso **Artemis**, pero la situación ha cambiado -decía **Harrison**- recuerda que ya no somos unos chiquillos y muchos de nosotros ya no estamos en condiciones de iniciar una guerra en defensa de nuestra reina…

-Así es **Artemis** -esta vez fue **Attea** quien habló-. Si en estos momentos la situación es un poco preocupante, imagínate sin el apoyo de la nobleza.

-Eso es cierto, dime… ¿habrá pensado **SM** en las consecuencias?

-No lo creo; pero los nobles no son los peligrosos, sino la gente del pueblo.

**Artemis** se quedó pensativo por unos minutos. Era cierto lo que sus compañeros mencionaban. El realizar todo aquello implicaba tirarse como enemigos a casi toda la nobleza al ser ellos los más beneficiados del sistema actual económico, pero si dejaban de hacerlo se quedarían sin rey lo que podría ocasionar una guerra civil.

**-****Artemis**, ¿no dices nada?

-Todos ustedes tienen razón, pero les pido que unamos fuerzas y que lo hagamos, cumplamos lo que tanto anhelábamos en nuestra juventud sin pensar en más.

**-****Artemis,** ¿sabes lo que nos estás pidiendo?

-Sí, y les prometo tener un as bajo la manga.

-¿Qué estas pensando?

-Me han hecho comprender que la reina es muy joven para soportar toda la presión que se le vendría encima, y a la vez, que nosotros ya no estamos en capacidad de poder darle el soporte necesario…

-¿Y?

-Bueno, que es momento que exista alguien a su lado que le dé el apoyo que nosotros no podremos darle.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que el apoyo moral, económico, político y hasta militar le podemos ofrecer, pero el emocional no. Ella necesita a un hombre que le de la tranquilidad y seguridad.

-¿Un esposo?

-Correcto.

-Jaja… bueno si consideras que es sólo eso… BUSQUEMOSLE UN MARIDO.

Ante este comentario sonó la carcajada

-Me parece bien, un joven que la quiera y le dé el soporte y sobre todo la acompañe en todas sus decisiones.

-Estas en lo cierto, pero, me parece que estas pidiendo demasiado.

-No **Harrison,** y creo saber perfectamente quién es el más indicado. Además, el primer cambio que hemos esperado por años está sólo para actualizar.

-¿Cuál Artemis?

-¿Ya no recuerdan aquel proyecto de Autogestión de las colonias que le presentamos a Mamoru aproximadamente 10 veces y todas ellas las rechazó?

-Artemis, es muy tarde para ello…

-No, no lo es, concuerdo con Artemis. Además no hay peor gestión que la que no se hace -dijo **Blanchard **que había permanecido hasta ese momento en silencio.

-Tienen razón, hagámoslo Artemis…

**Lord Johnson** y sus ministros empezaron a realizar todo tipo de estudio. Era increíble descubrir que ellos vivían en un mundo completamente diferente, es que jamás nunca imaginaron que tanto había cambiado y que por tanto habían dejado de conocer a su amado país.

La necesidad de información era mucha, y ésta, era escasa por lo que en muchos de los casos tenían que recurrir a espías para obtenerla de las instituciones no gubernamentales alemanas dirigidas por el **Príncipe de Sajonia**.

**Lord Johnson** era en un inicio el más reacio de acudir a ella, y no porque dudase de la calidad de la misma, sino que veía traicionado sus principios; pero al ver que el tiempo corría y los avances eran lentos no le quedó más que aceptar.

La verdad, el Príncipe de Sajonia era un excelente investigador: todo se encontraba a la perfección, es decir, que la información era actual, se encontraba muy ordenada, era de fácil acceso y sobre todo era muy cercana a la realidad.

Gracias a ella podrían acabar no solo a tiempo sus proyectos y propuestas, sino que les daría la holgura suficiente como para revisarlas de manera grupal y poder así revisar con detenimiento todos los puntos y realizar los ajustes necesarios para su puesta en marcha.

**-****Tom**, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Dígame Mi Lord.

-Ve a la Institución Health and Life y averigua todo lo que puedas acerca del **Príncipe de Sajonia**.

-Cómo Ud. mande.

Al cabo de una horas…

Toc, toc

**-****Lord Johnson**, el estudiante **Thomas Edmond** lo espera en la biblioteca tal como lo ordenó.

-Excelente, gracias.

Habían pasado desde la solicitud de la Reina Victoria dos meses ya. Durante este tiempo, la reina y sus ministros se había reunido un par de veces para ir trabajando en los detalles de sus propuestas.

Sin embargo, no había dejado descuidado el asunto relacionado a la búsqueda del mejor candidato para **SM.**

-Baronesa, necesito conversar con Ud.

-Si **Lord Johnson**. Dígame.

-Como habrá notado, los cambios que propone **SM** son muy atrevidos para la época.

-Sí que lo son, pero que estamos seguros que son necesarios.

-Y tiene toda la razón, pero me preocupa que no pueda soportar la presión que pueda desencadenarse a consecuencia de los mismos.

-La reina es fuerte, y …

-Lo sé, pero Ud. mejor que nadie sabe lo brutal que es la guerra, y de lo que muchos estarían dispuestos a hacer por no perder la posición tan ventajosa que mantienen actualmente.

-Comprendo su punto de vista, pero dígame realmente para lo que me mandó llamar.

-Bien, creo que es momento para que **SM** contraiga matrimonio.

-Pero **Lord Johnson**, la reina es demasiado joven para casarse.

-Ninguna reina lo es Baronesa.

**-****Lord Johnson**, ¿no cree que no podemos disponer alegremente de la vida de una criatura tan encantadora? ¿Por qué robarle lo más hermoso que la vida le ofrece? Que es el sentimiento del primer amor.

**-****Baronesa**, Ud. sabe que yo amo a la reina como a mi hija, y justamente por ello es que se lo menciono a Ud. primero porque sé que compartimos el mismo sentimiento por ella. Además, tengo una promesa por cumplir con **SM Mamoru**.

-Entiendo **Lord Johnson**, pero ¿acaso no podemos esperar unos años más?

-Me temo que no baronesa. Pero pierda cuidado, que al igual que Ud. también me preocupa su felicidad y no me cabe duda que se enamorará del candidato que he escogido para representar.

-¿El candidato que ha elegido para representar?

-Así es Baronesa. Se trata del Príncipe de Sajonia.

-Carambas **Lord Johnson**, hubiera empezado por ahí. ¿y cómo es él?

-Si hay que dar crédito a lo que de él se dice, será el príncipe consorte ideal para **SM**. (pensando para sí misma, sería demasiado bonito que sea cierto…).

-Baronesa, entonces, ¿estamos juntos en esto? -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí **Lord Johnson**, cuente conmigo. ¡ah! sólo que no olvide hablar con **SM Seiya.**

-Pierda cuidado, sólo quería saber si seríamos aliados también en esto.

Conforme pasaban los días, **Lord Johnson** confirmaba que todos los planes que tenían entre manos eran una bomba de tiempo y que implicaba tomar ciertas decisiones de manera inmediata por lo que decidió hablar con **SM seiya**.

**-****Lord Johnson** su preocupación es valedera y la comparto, pero a la vez me parece que la forma en que se está llevando la educación de Serena es muy... no encuentro la palabra… quizá frívola, aunque más bien indolente.

-¿Frívola, indolente **SM**? Por hacer que ella no solo trabaje, sino que en vez viva su vida y lo demuestre con su espontaneidad y risa, con sus bailes y sus paseos a caballo.

-Que Dios le mantenga tal como es, y con esa vitalidad **Lord Johnson,** pero me parece que las cuestiones de estado requieren de más seriedad y mucha más dedicación. Sino mire lo que ya ha ocurrido, y ahora con más razón que se encuentra ya inmersa en todos los temas de estado, con un problema muy grande a puertas que va más allá del económico, sino al político con peligrosas consecuencias.

**-****SM** mi primer objetivo es ayudar a Dios en la tarea de mantenerle su espíritu y su vitalidad intactos, y quiero dedicar mi vida y mis fuerzas para protegerla de cualquier ataque del destino. Aunque debo reconocer que **SM Victoria **nos sorprendió con su agudeza para conseguir diarios y ver una parte de la realidad, pero ha respondido mucho mejor de lo que cualesquiera hubiera podido imaginar.

-Mi sobrina es única, pero es aún muy joven y necesita ir aprendido por estadios.

-Y eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo **SM**. Pero olvida un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuál?

-Que los tiempos han cambiado y también en Inglaterra.

-Como en toda Europa **Lord Johnson**, además opino al igual que Ud. con respecto a que Inglaterra necesita de una reina como ella.

-Sí, pero aquí es donde entra otro factor importante.

-¿Otro factor importante?

-Sí, que **SM** necesita a alguien al costado que la apoye y no permita que se amilane ante los retos y todas las cosas que puedan darse como consecuencia.

-Jaja, aunque **Serena** es un duro hueso de roer, pero estoy de acuerdo también con que es algo que Inglaterra necesita.

-Así es **SM**, lamentablemente la generación predominante supera los 40 años y por decirlo así pertenecen a la "_**guardia vieja**_".

-Jaja realidad indiscutible, pero… dígame. ¿Ha pensado ya en algún pretendiente?

-Sí **SM**, tengo ya a uno.

-Vaya, el que no corre vuela **Lord Johnson**. Pero ¿no está olvidando algo?

-¿Olvidar algo?

**-****Ikuko** es su madre.

-No lo he olvidado **SM**, es simplemente que las últimas circunstancias se dieron de tal manera que no necesité buscar.

-Jaja, vaya, vaya… ahora sí que me mata la curiosidad, que el **ilustre Lord Artemis Johnson** no haya buscado y decida representar a un joven así porque sí es todo un privilegio.

-Jaja… **SM**, la verdad que el joven escogido me parece la mejor opción considerando que la reina puede abdicar y dejar el gobierno en sus manos.

-Sí, es un factor que no podemos dejar pasar. Debe ser alguien completamente legal, que asegure que quiera estar con nuestra niña en las buenas y en las malas y no solo por interés.

-Así es, por lo que quería proponerle algo.

-¿Qué será?

-Bueno, como le decía, mi intención era darle a conocer mi preocupación por todo lo que viene ocurriendo, por lo que al estar Ud. de acuerdo podríamos darle la oportunidad a la reina de conocer algunos candidatos y así ella pueda escoger.

-Excelente idea, así nos aseguramos que sean de las mejores familias, con la preparación adecuada.

-Sí, y sobre todo darle la oportunidad de conocerlo y pueda nacer el amor entre ellos.

-Concuerdo con Ud. **Lord Johnson**. No se preocupe hablaré con mi hermana y me parece que el mejor momento podría ser el día de su cumpleaños por lo que debemos estar ya el primero del próximo mes reuniéndonos para acordar sobre los tres candidatos.

Así, **SM Seiya, rey de los Belgas** conversó con **Lady Ikuko** con respecto a su conversación con Lord Johnson poniéndose de acuerdo. El mes acordado había pasado volando…

-Querido hermano -dijo **Ikuko** al ingresar-, ya estás por aquí.

-Así es **Ikuko** -dándole un beso en la frente.

-No puedo esperar más, la verdad es que no he podido encontrar mejor candidato para mi hija.

-Jajaja, vamos **Ikuko,** todos sabemos que lanzarás al ruego a **Jadeite Kou**, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Jaja, se dice el milagro pero no el santo querida hermana.

-Es que es un excelente candidato **Seiya**.

-Ya veremos querida hermana, que el mío es un chico estupendo.

-Sí, pero te olvidas que soy yo la madre y…

-Jajá, **Ikuko**, vamos, tus gustos con los de Serena son completamente diferentes -dijo sin poder aguantar la carcajada.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

-Nada **Ikuko**, nada… esperemos a **Lord Johnson** que debe estar por llegar ya…además… recuerda que es Serena quien tendrá la última palabra.

En esos precios momentos **Lord Johnson** llegaba.

Toc, toc,

**-****SM, Mi Lady**, Lord Johnson los espera ya en el despacho.

-Bien, llegó el momento.

Entrando al despacho:

**-****Lord Johnson**, jamás se podrá negar que Ud. es un caballero inglés.

-Muchas Gracias **SM**, mi Lady -dijo besándole la mano.

-Bien, propongo no alargar más la espera -dijo **Ikuko** emocionada.

-Jajá querida hermanita sí que estas con toda la curiosidad.

-Es el futuro de mi hija el que está en juego -dijo para defenderse.

-Jaja… Ikuko, es tu curiosidad, pero también no dejas de tener razón con respecto a su futuro.

-Así es **Lady Ikuko**, y no solo estamos hablando del futuro de la reina, sino de todo Inglaterra

-Bien, hermana, tu candidato ya sabemos que es **Jadeite Kou**, así no hay más vuelta que darle al asunto.

-Pero…

-Vamos hermana, lo conocemos de sobra

-Ya, tanto que hablas **Seiya,** ¿quién es tu famoso candidato?

**-****El Duque de Orange**.

-¿**El Duque de Orange**? -preguntaron **Ikuko y Lord Johnson** al mismo tiempo.

-Pero por qué se admiran si es :Inteligente, con una excelente preparación militar. Deportista cien por ciento, lo que le ha permitido ser campeón en esgrima. Su familia es una de las más antiguas y nobles de Europa.

-Mmm… -dijo **Lord Johnson-**. Solo le faltó un detalle…

-¿Cuál? -preguntó sorprendido Seiya.

-Su edad…

-Es todo un joven, tiene 41 años.

**-****SM**, ¿no le parece un poco mayor para **SM** **Victoria**?

-Jajá, **Lord Johnson**, justamente eso es lo que necesitamos a una persona de experiencia capaz de poner mano dura y dar fin a todo lo que está ocurriendo en Inglaterra.

-¿Y tú **Ikuko**? ¿no nos vas a sorprender con otro candidato para tu hija?

-No seas graciosos Seiya, para mi **Jadeite Kou **es una opción muy buena,

Se conocen desde pequeños.

Conoce a nuestro país

Es inglés

Es guapo

-Y te faltó algo querida hermana.

-¿Mmm?

-Que quiere ser rey.

**-****¡Seiya!**

-Jaja, vamos **Ikuko **no lo tomes tan a pecho.

-Continuemos -dijo algo molesta **Ikuko-**. Sabía que no iban a estar muy de acuerdo con mi candidato por lo que …

-¿Por lo qué?

-… jeje tengo un cuarto.

-¿Un cuarto candidato?

-Jajá, sabía que los sorprendería. Sí, tal como escucharon… un cuarto.

-¿Pero quién es? -preguntó algo preocupado **Seiya**.

**-****Richard Harrison**, hijo del Duque de Harrison.

-¡Vaya!, sí que te lo tenías bien guardadito hermana, realmente me has sorprendido, pero eso no es justo.

-¿Cómo que no es justo? Yo soy la madre.

-Jaja, eso ya parece una apuesta, pero insisto, NO ES JUSTO.

-¿Y por qué no va a serlo?

-Porque le quita opción a mi candidato.

Ante este comentario todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Jaja, eso pensé. He tenido la oportunidad en los últimos meses de tratar con su padre por lo que me parece que su hijo también sería un buen candidato:

Es inteligente.

Es muy sencillo, y sensible…

-Y le gusta el teatro, completó **Lord Johnson**…

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Que quiere ser actor.

-Pero…

-Por lo visto mi querido Duque no le contó todo. Richard es un chico muy inteligente, pero que no se siente para nada atraído por las responsabilidades políticas que su futuro título le depara.

**Seiya****,** ante la sorpresa y por evitar entrar en mayores detalles preguntó.

-¿Y Ud. **Lord Johnson**? Nos ha estado escuchando y observando pero nada de soltar el nombre de su elegido.

-Jaja **SM**, por lo visto la curiosidad aun no lo ha dejado.

-Vamos **Lord Johnson**, dígalo de una vez.

-Bien, yo propongo a **SM Darien Endimión ****Liechtenstein**** Chiba****, Príncipe de Sajonia**.

-¿Un alemán?, vaya **Lord Johnson**, tiene que ser muy bueno para que Ud. proponga a un extranjero.

-La verdad que lo es. Es un muy buen candidato.

Si bien es alemán, también es inglés al tener raíces escocesas directas.

Su familia pertenece a uno de los clanes más importantes de Escocia, con título nobiliario Inglés.

Es el primero en la línea de sucesión al trono Germano Prusiano.

Tiene 21 años, pero de una excelente preparación en diversas materias justamente porque ha sido preparado desde niño para ser rey.

-No sé **Lord Johnson**, pero ¿no cree que es muy arriesgado pensar en él sabiendo que podría estar involucrado en las revueltas?

-Es algo que no se ha podido aún comprobar **SM**, no crea que no tenía mis dudas, por lo que lo he venido investigando por meses.

-Vaya, sí que Ud. tiene sus sorpresas.

-Es mi obligación **SM**.

-Entiendo **Lord Johnson**, si Ud. lo cree entonces no se diga más.

Continuara…

Julschiba: gracias por leer…espero que ahora este en mejor condicion la historia


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

El destino de Serena estaba ya predeterminado. Ella debía contraer matrimonio y no había marcha atrás.

**Lord Johnson**, ¿cómo van todos los preparativos para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños?

¿**SM** preguntando por una fiesta?

Jeje… quiero saber cómo va mi obsequio de cumpleaños **Lord Johnson**

Ahh… estará para la fecha en que lo ha solicitado **SM**.

Me alegra saberlo.

Más bien **SM** quería presentarle a alguien…-dijo alcanzándole un portarretratos con un hermoso niño que no aparentaba tener más de 8 años.

¡Ay!, pero que lindo niño, se le ve realmente encantador.

Y lo es **SM**, celebro que le agrade.

**Lord Johnson**, invítele a visitarnos.

No será necesario, llegará para su cumpleaños.

¿De veras? Y ¿se quedará mucho tiempo?

Eso espero, porque **SM** se casará con él.

¿Perdón **Lord Johnson?**, me parece o ¿me está Ud. diciendo que debo contraer matrimonio? Definitivamente no, no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de imposición de esta naturaleza.

**SM**, Ud. sabe que la estimo como a una hija, pero lamentablemente es necesario que Ud. tenga a un hombre a su lado para que la apoye.

No necesito de nadie y menos de un niño (dijo mirando el retrato)para saber lo que tengo que hacer **Lord Johnson**, se me ha educado para ser reina y creo que no lo estoy haciendo mal.

(sonriendo dijo Lord Johnson) Y no lo hace **SM**, y no se equivoque ese niño hoy ya es un apuesto joven de 21 años.

Entonces, ¿es un enano? Y encima de males quiere que me case con uno enano -dijo poniendo una cara de horror

**Lord Johnson** no pudo aguantar la risa soltando una carcajada para agregar... -Disculpe **SM**, no pude conseguir un retrato actual, pero no nos desviemos del tema. Comprenda por favor que es necesario que Ud. contraiga matrimonio ya.

¿Y por qué he de hacerlo ahora **Lord Johnson** y no esperar?

**SM** usted está planeando una reforma en el Estado que es muy radical para la mente estrecha de muchos de los nobles.

Jaja, y ¿por ellos debo casarme? Pues no.

No entiende Ud. **SM**. Va más allá de una simple exigencia.

¿A qué se refiere? -dijo perdiendo ya la paciencia.

**SM**, Ud. se encuentra preparada y dudo que haya más personas que tengan la capacidad de manejar un país tan importante como éste, pero le falta aún experiencia. Esta sólo se gana con los años, y los cambios que Ud. propone le va a generar muchos enemigos, demasiados diría yo. Ud. es joven y no quisiera que los problemas que se le avecinan dañen su espíritu, esa jovialidad y alegría que la hacen diferente.

**-****SM, **le ruego que me entienda. No es que queramos imponerle las cosas, es que Ud. sola sufriría una carga que es de dos, y eso la afectaría y…

¿Y? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Juré a su tío protegerla de todo mal.

**Lord Johnson** -dijo emocionada.

**SM**, ¿confía Ud. en mí?

Sí, **Lord Johnson**. Pero es que yo tenía otra idea en mi cabeza -dijo haciendo un puchero.

Jaja, **SM**. Lo imagino -le dijo guiñándole un ojo-, pero pierda cuidado, que estoy seguro que mi candidato será de su completo agrado.

Mmm, y ¿cómo puede Ud. estar tan seguro?

Porque con respecto a Ud. NUNCA me equivoco **SM**.

Jajá…-dijo Serena . Sí, seguro **Lord Johnson**; pero le advierto que no me conoce bien y soy de las que no se deja llevar y no permitiré que me manipule, ni Ud. ni mi madre ni mi tío, porque Ud. no está solo en esto ¿es verdad?

¿Solo?

Mmm, vamos… me dijo: "No es que queramos imponerle…", me imagino que mi tío **Seiya y mi madre** están también de por medio.

Jajá, a Ud. no se le va una.

Ese es mi trabajo ¿no? -dijo guiñándole el ojo

Pues, está en lo cierto, cada uno de nosotros le presentará un candidato en la cena en su nombre.

¿Qué? ¿los tres en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora?

Los 4.

¿Cómo que los 4? Cada vez lo entiendo menos **Lord Johnson**. -decía **Serena** cada vez más lívida.

Bueno, cada uno de nosotros (SM Seiya, su madre y yo) debíamos presentarle uno, pero su madre a última hora decidió representar a dos.

Ay…no me diga que **Jadeite Kou **es uno de ellos…

Jaja... Ud. lo hay dicho.

Y ¿cuál es el suyo?

El del retrato, ¿lo olvida?

¿Pero quién es?

El **Príncipe de Sajonia**-**Coburgo.**

Me suena… ¿quién es?… ¿quién es?… pero ¿acaso no es el alemán? -preguntó sorprendida.

Sí, es él.

Pero **Lord Johnson**…

**SM** recuerde, no adelantemos juicios.

Está bien **Lord Johnson**.

Entonces, estando ya todo claro me retiro que tengo una reunión con los ministros.

Gracias **Lord Johnson**.

Pasaban los días y **Serena** había estado tan ocupada y completamente abstraída con temas de Estado que cuando se percató ya sólo faltaban tres días para la fiesta de su cumpleaños.

**Lord Johnson** había estado en lo cierto en pensar en lo duro que sería para ella enfrentarse a casi toda la monarquía inglesa con sus cambios tan radicales.

Era una realidad ineludible que en un inicio ella no había querido aceptar: "su querido tío fue un excelente monarca para aquellos que vivían a expensas de los más pobres". **Serena** no quería cometer el mismo error, más bien lo que más anhelaba era limpiar su nombre, pero ello no podía realizarlo sola.

A la vez tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien capaz de ganarse sus afectos y respeto con quien no sólo compartir sus responsabilidades y quehaceres, sino su vida, su amor, sus anhelos.

**SM**, se la ve exhausta.

Sí, no lo puedo negar. Estos días han sido de gran actividad y no había tenido de pensar en nada.

Comprendo.

**Baronesa**, ¿Ud. conoce a alguno de los famosos partidos que me estarán presentando el día de mi cumpleaños?

Jajá, ¿es eso lo que le preocupa **SM**? Bueno, sólo al hijo del Duque de Kou.

Pero qué caradura para tentar como candidato.

Jajá

**Baronesa**, yo… yo…

Dígame **SM**

Yo no sé qué pensar, qué sentir. Tengo claro que necesito a un hombre a mi lado para afrontar mi destino, pero a la vez siempre había soñado casarme por amor.

Lamentablemente no se puede tener todo en la vida **SM**.

Lo sé, quizá el amor no llegue al inicio, pero ¿no es mucho pedir que el tener la oportunidad de que luego nazca? -dijo suspirando.

Claro que no lo es mi niña -dijo acercándose y tomándole en sus brazos-Ud. es una persona muy especial y estoy segura que escogerá al hombre indicado. Sólo recuerde que sola es una presa fácil para cualquier noble angurriento de poder y desgraciadamente **Lord Johnson** y **su tío** están en lo cierto.

Lo sé y eso es lo que más me molesta, pero con el apuro de escoger marido, ¿cómo podré saber si el que me despose es el indicado?... ¿cómo podría reconocer al amor, o por lo menos tener la posibilidad de que éste nazca?

Mmm.

**Lord Johnson** dice que yo lo descubriré tan sólo viéndolo.

Jajaja, pero ¿es que **Lord Johnson** también se atreve a darle consejos del corazón?

Bueno, a decir verdad, es lo único que me dijo. Bueno, me habló de _**"elementos de comparación".**_ Algo así como en un negocio o una decisión de Estado.

Ah sí… -le decía sonriente la **baronesa.**

Sí, que tenía que ver los puntos que teníamos en común y cuáles no.

Mmm.

Esa es mi preocupación **baronesa,** ¿cómo poder tomar una decisión si los conoceré el mismo día a todos?, y ellos además saben el porqué están aquí. ¿Se mostrarán como realmente son?

Pues lo dudo **SM**.

Por eso necesito un punto de comparación.

Y eso si que va a estar difícil.

Mmm -dijo con los ojos que empezaban a brillar como dos estrellas-, creo que no tanto.

Serena comenzaba a hilvanar una idea en su cabeza. Ella sabía que debía contraer matrimonio, pero ¿acaso no podría escoger libremente para así asegurar su felicidad?.

Sabía que sólo tendría 3 opciones (Kou estaba de por sí ya descartado por eso ni lo contamos), pero ¿y si ninguno de los candidatos la convencía?

Ella se sentía perdida. Ahora no sólo tenía las preocupaciones propias de su cargo, sino la de prepararse para recibir a sus pretendientes…

**Victoria**, hija. ¿Has pensado cómo vestirás para el día de tu cumpleaños? No he visto que te hayas mandado a hacer un vestido y eso que es el día que conocerás a tu futuro esposo.

No se preocupe **madre**, que la **baronesa** ya se encargó de ello.

Ah... me alegro hija. Sabes, estaba pensando que si Jadeite Kou no te convence, podrías considerar tratar al joven **Harrison** que es encantador y muy guapo, ya lo verás.

Dígame madre. ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿acaso del tío **Seiya**?

Pues no, la verdad que no. Las buenas ideas son siempre mías. El quiere que te cases con el **Príncipe de Orange**, pero estoy absolutamente en contra de esa boda, es muy mayor para ti y…

Lástima **madre** y le ruego que no se esfuerce más, pero… ¡jeje!, al final la que decidirá seré yo, y si ninguno me agrada… pues simplemente no me casaré hasta que lo crea conveniente que podría ser de aquí a 20 años, hágaselo saber a mi tío.

Pero **Victoria**.

Sí **madre**, entiendo que tengo que contraer matrimonio, pero por ello no voy a escoger así no más. Bueno, ahora si me lo permite, me voy a trabajar.

Al rato…

Ring, ring…

¿Sí? S**M**, ¿llamaba Ud?

Sí **Doug**. Apresúrate, entra y cierra la puerta.

Cómo Ud. diga **SM**.

Avísele a la **baronesa de Lenz** que venga…ahhh, ¿sabrás guardar un secreto?

Si **SM** lo ordena, podre hacerlo (dijo mirándola como todo el servicio en aquel palacio que adoraban a aquella rubia).

Bien **Doug,** necesito que prepares un carruaje de caza; pero sin el símbolo real.

Como ordene **SM.**

Mmm **Doug**… sabes llevar un carruaje, ¿no?

Si **SM **lo ordena, seguro que lo sabré llevar.

Bien **Doug,** entonces deberás de cambiarte con ropa normal, común y corriente, de paisano y te vienes con nosotros. ¿Entendido?

**SM**, lamento comunicarle que mi traje de paisano está totalmente pasado de moda.

No importa **Doug**. Ah… y además le ordeno que no te sorprendas con nada de lo que le pida y que además obedezca a todas mis órdenes sin preguntar durante este viaje.

Como Ud. ordene.

Puedes retirarte **Doug**.

¡Jeje!, la primera parte de mi plan está lista; ahora la segunda.

Toc, toc…

**SM,** ¿me mandó llamar?

Así es **baronesa,** nos vamos a Escocia.

¿A Escocia?

Sí, antes de la fiesta necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco y permaneciendo en este castillo nunca lo voy a conseguir.

Pero…

Tome ropa suficiente para varios días, que partimos en una hora.

Al cabo de una hora:

**SM,** el carruaje está ya listo tal como lo ordenó.

Toc, toc, **SM** ya está todo listo.

Excelente, entonces dejemos dicho que estamos partiendo.

**Francés**, ¿dónde se ha metido **Doug**? Estoy que lo busco por todos lados.

Mi Lady, **Doug **ha salido con **SM** y la **baronesa**.

¿Cómo?

Dejaron el recado que irían a Escocia.

Pero…

Toc, Toc…

**SM Seiya de Bélgica**

Buenos días **Ikuko** -dijo andándole un beso en la mejilla

**Seiya**, gracias a Dios que estás aquí.

¿Qué pasa hermana?

Que la loca de tu sobrina ha decidido irse a Escocia.

¿A Escocia?

Sí, tal como lo escuchas.

Mmm… cuando venía pude observar unos nubarrones. Es muy seguro que en cualquier momento empiece a llover.

¡Oh no!…

Sí, esto está mal; quizá le permita llegar a salvo al palacio, pero no podrá regresar.

Pero que chica, ¿qué vamos hacer **Seiya?** ¡Qué vergüenza!

Mmm. Ya veremos **Ikuko**, ya veremos…

En el carruaje:

¡Ay!, todo está saliendo mejor de lo que había pensado.

¿Está segura?

Claro, estamos ya camino para encontrar mis puntos de comparación.

Pero **SM**…

Vamos **baronesa** no ponga esa cara. Comprenda, por favor, que necesito estar segura del paso que voy a dar, si no lo hago nunca me decidiría.

Entonces imagino que no vamos a Escocia.

A decir verdad, no nos dirigimos hacia allá. Jajá, por lo visto me conoce demasiado.

Como a una hija. Pero no me ha dicho cuál es nuestro destino **SM**

¿NO se lo imagina?

Mmm…

¿Recuerda nuestra última conversión?

Por supuesto.

**Lord Johnson** me comentó que existe una ciudad conocida como el _"lugar del amor"…_

**Paris** -dijo horrorizada la baronesa-. **SM,** pero es imposible que …

**Baronesa**, olvida que soy la reina. Si me encuentro indispuesta nadie tiene porqué recriminarme por no asistir a mi propia fiesta.

Pero…

Vamos **Baronesa**, que Ud. tiene que estar igual de atenta que yo. En Paris deberemos mirar bien a todos los jóvenes para poder tener mis elementos de comparación.

**Majestad**.

Esta oportunidad no se me volverá a presentar **baronesa**; además, estamos yendo de incógnito y desde hora Ud. será mi tía, y **Doug**…

**SM, SM**…

¿Qué pasa **Doug**?

Se avecina una tormenta **SM.**

¿Qué sugieres **Doug**?

Que volvamos **SM**, el camino a Escocia bajo estas circunstancias es muy peligroso -dijo señalándole el lugar.

**Doug**, toma el camino hacia la derecha.

Pero **SM** a Escocia se va a la izquierda y al castillo es regresando.

**Doug**, te dije que te ordenaba no sorprenderte y no preguntar, ¿verdad?

Perdone Ud. **SM** -dijo avergonzado

Vamos, anímate. Vamos por Dover porque vamos a Paris

¡¿Paris? -dijo también con cara de susto.

**Doug**…

Sí **SM**, hacia allá nos dirigimos…

Después de unas horas de viaje…

**SM**. Está anocheciendo y la lluvia avanza. Si continuamos nos alcanzará, es mejor ir al pueblo y pasar la noche en alguna hostelería.

Está bien **Doug**. Más bien… cuando lleguemos al lugar por favor, olvídate de la formalidad y las reverencias. Nadie debe saber quién soy en realidad. La **baronesa** a partir de estos momentos es mi tía y tu nuestro cochero.

Muy bien **SM**, como Ud. ordene.

**Doug**…

Perdone Ud. Pero entonces ¿cómo he de llamarla?

Simplemente **Serena**.

¿**Serena**?

Jajaja, está bien **Doug**, si no puedes llamarme por mi nombre y te hace sentir mejor, entonces hazlo por **Srta. Serena**.

(Suspirando aliviado contestó) cómo Ud. ordene **Srta. Serena**.

Jajaja -ambas rieron.

Mientras en Escocia…

**Profesor,** ha ocurrido una eventualidad con uno de los casos que estamos viendo, así que debo partir.

Pero **Darien**-dijo horrorizado. No puedes, en apenas 3 días será la fiesta por el onomástico de la **reina Victoria**.

Pierda cuidado profesor, que estaré en el palacio para cumplir mi responsabilidad.

Mmm…

¿No confía en mí?

No es eso muchacho, pero mejor te acompaño, así seré tu pepe grillo.

¡Jajá!, está bien **profesor**. Tome algo de ropa con Ud. de preferencia también lleve el traje que piensa vestir en la fiesta, no vaya a ser que no nos dé tiempo de volver.

**Serena , la baronesa y Doug** continuaron hasta encontrar una hostelería, pero ésta se encontraba completamente llena. Continuaron buscando y todas se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias.

**SM**, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Calma **Doug**, ya encontraremos una.

Pero es que las demás no están a su altura y…

Vamos **Doug**, por una noche no hay problema. Mira ahí hay una. Detente, por favor.

**Doug** así detuvo la carreta para entrar a ver una vez más si había habitaciones disponibles.

Ring…

Buenas tardes, caballero.

Buenas tardes, por favor ¿tiene 3 habitaciones disponibles?

Sí caballero, las tres últimas que me quedan.

¿Podría verlas?

¿Verlas? (Moviendo los hombros), bueno pues.

Así **Doug** entró a ver las habitaciones. Si bien eran sencillas, estaban limpias y ordenadas, sólo que eran frías.

Por favor señor, ¿no tendrá una habitación más caliente para mi ama?

No señor. Acaba de ser tomada. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes se la hubiera podido ofrecer. Mmm, pero quizá pueda cambiar con alguno de los señores que las tomaron, como acaban de llegar, quizá puedan cedérselas.

Muchas Gracias.

Así **Doug** fue en busca de uno de los caballeros…

Grrr… bonito día, ¡ay!, esta lluvia no nos va a permitir llegar a ningún lado. **Darien, Darien **… Bueno menos mal que trajimos nuestra vestimentas.

¡Jajá!, ¿es eso lo que le preocupa? Déjeme decirle que si continúa la tormenta ni a la fiesta llegaremos.

No, eso no puede ser -decía el pobre profesor desesperado.

Calme **profesor**. Pero, dígame, ¿qué es aquello tan importante que tenía que decirme?

Bueno, que no podemos dejar de ir a esa fiesta.

¡Ay **profesor!** Si es por el clima… no habrá problemas se lo aseguro.

Es que no sólo es por eso. Debemos ir, sino el nombre de nuestro país quedará por los suelos.

Vamos profesor no exagere.

Es que…

Vamos **profesor** ni que me fuera a comprometer con la **Reina Victoria**

Tú lo has dicho.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué me voy a casar con la **reina de Inglaterra**? ¿Para eso me trajo a Escocia? ¿Es este el viaje de descanso que me había prometido profesor? La verdad, es algo que esperaría de cualquiera menos de un amigo.

Perdóname **Darien**, pero tenía órdenes de su tía y del rey de mantener en secreto el verdadero motivo de su viaje.

¿**Franz**?... Claro, con razón…Si me lo hubieran dicho jamás hubiera consentido venir aquí.

**Darien**, sabe que no sólo he sido su preceptor, sino su más leal amigo.

Claro que sí.

Es que en los círculos diplomáticos se piensa que esta boda podría ser sumamente beneficiosa, no sólo para Inglaterra y Alemania, sino para todo el continente.

Vamos **profesor**, que todos sabemos que los diplomáticos están ociosos sin hacer nada y por lo visto últimamente pierden su tiempo organizando cosas tontas como esta boda.

En esos momentos escuchan la puerta…

Toc, toc

Adelante.

Señores, buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes, joven todavía no vamos a cenar, muchas gracias -dijo el profesor sin siquiera voltear

¿Perdón? Dijo Doug

(Darien y el profesor voltearon entonces) Pero ¿Ud. quién es? -preguntó el profesor.

**Doug**, ante la rudeza de su contestación, entró a revisar la habitación, para solo decir: "Es perfecta. ¿Cuál de los dos caballeros es el que ocupa la habitación?"

Pero, ¿qué es lo que busca? -dijo sorprendido el **profesor**.

Mi querido y estimado señor, esta es la habitación más confortable y caliente que tiene esta hostelería.

Así es …

Por lo que lamento informarle a los señores que tienen que abandonarla y pasar a la Nº 105 ya que ya he arreglado todo con el dueño.

¿Perdón? Dejo indignado el profesor

Que, por favor, desocupe la habitación -dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia **Doug**.

¿Está acaso Ud. loco? ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?

Porque mi ama… (no puedo decir que es la reina… ¿y ahora que hago? Penso doug)

¿Decía Ud.?

Necesito la habitación.

Pues no, afirmo el profesor.

Pero es para una dama.

Aunque sea la Reina de Inglaterra, he dicho que no

¿Sabe que lo que acaba de decir puede ser considerado como alta traición?

No me interesa en lo más mínimo, y sepa también que no me interesa un comino lo que haya hablado con el dueño ya que no tengo la menor intención de abandonar esta habitación. Afirmo el profesor

Lamento insistir en que la abandone lo antes posible.

Por favor, le ruego tomar nota de que ni con diez caballos de tiro inglés serían capaces de sacarme de aquí, ahora RETÍRESE DE MI HABITACIÓN.

(Saliendo de la habitación) Lástima que no puedo decir ni hacer nada, porque si no…irías derechito a la horca.

En la habitación…

Y ¿qué fue eso? Pregunto Darien

¡Jajaja!, un loco.

Mientras que en el carruaje:

**Baronesa**, ¿no cree que **Doug** se está demorando demasiado?

Si lo está haciendo es porque encontró habitaciones. Si lo conozco como creo, debe estar en todo revisarlas.

¡Jajá!, me imagino que sí. ¡Ah!, mire, ahí viene.

**SM, Baronesa**…

**Doug** (dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo).

¡Ay!… perdonen ustedes -dijo sonrojándose.

Jajá, calma **Doug**, y, ¿encontraste habitaciones?

Sí Su M… **Srta. Serena**. Por favor, bajen para que las ocupen, que son las tres últimas que quedan.

Excelente -dijo Serena emocionada.

Era la primera vez que nuestra reina pasaba una noche fuera de cualquiera de los castillos, y para ella todo era novedad. No había mejor manera para saber cómo vivían y pensaban la gente común y corriente.

**Srta. Serena**, esta es su habitación.

Gracias **Doug**.

Regresaré en un momento para ver si todo está conforme Su M… **Srta. Serena**.

Bien **Doug**.

¡Uf!, que frío -dijo. Si bien es pequeña y sencilla, está limpia y ordenada. No está mal.

Al cabo de unos minutos **Doug** volvía a ver si todo estaba en orden…

Toc, toc.

Adelante.

**Srta. Serena**, ¿todo en orden? -preguntaba mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

Sí **Doug**.

Puedo preguntar a **SM,** ¿dónde está?

Aquí arriba. -**Serena**se había trepado a la chimenea en busca de calor-.

**Srta. Serena**, disculpe Ud. Traté de buscarle una mejor habitación, pero el cretino del huésped que la tomó minutos antes que nosotros se negó a cedérsela a una dama.

No importa **Doug**. Ahorita me caliento y bajo a descansar. Más bien, anda ya a tu habitación y descansa que debes estar agotado. ¡Ah! y no olvide dejar las bolsas en la mesa que yo las desempaquetaré luego para bajar al comedor.

Muchas gracias, **Srta. Serena**. Pero, creo que sufrirá un desencanto. El comedor es una cueva llena de humo y de personas indescriptibles.

¡Jajaja!, vamos **Doug,** es gente común y corriente.

Sí, pero no me agradan.

¡Jajaja! ve **Doug**, descansa y pides luego algo de comer.

Muy bien **Srta. Serena**, permiso.

**Doug**… verdad… **Doug** trae leña… ups… tarde mi reacción ahora qué hago…

La humedad a causa de la fuerte lluvia había incrementado la sensación de frío y **Serena **no había previsto el factor clima en su guarda ropa.

¡Ay que frío! No voy a poder dormir. Es una lástima que **Doug** no consiguiera una habitación más caliente. Serena no vale lamentarse, así que busquemos soluciones que el fuego se está apagando.

Así que bajo de donde estaba para salir de su habitación

¡Eh!, Ud. Joven.

En esos precisos momentos bajaba un joven alto que daba la espalda a Serena…

¡Eh! Ud…Oiga, ¿está Ud. sordo que no me hace caso?

Al oír el repetido llamado de aquella voz, aquel joven voltea cruzándose dos miradas: una celeste y otra azul oscuro que se unieron en el infinito.

Pero eres tú -pensó **Serena** sintiendo latir a mil su corazón.

El tiempo se había detenido para un par de jovenes, tanto habían soñado y esperado este momento y ninguno de los dos atinaba a decir nada. Darien por su lado solo podía contemplar a aquel angelito de rizos dorados para por fin despertar y darse cuenta que era ella, su princesa. **Serena** haciendo gala de su máximo esfuerzo fue la primera en hablar

Joven, venga por favor que necesito avive el fuego de la chimenea en mi dormitorio que casi se está extinguiendo.

Perdón, ¿qué dice?

Que por favor avive el fuego, o ¿es que acaso está sordo?

Pero yo…

Tome la cesta que está escaleras abajo y venga inmediatamente -le ordenó.

Por supuesto. **Darien** entonces sólo se encogió de hombros y tal como le he había dicho, bajó algunas gradas más y tomó la canasta para luego subir.

Mientras **Darien ** bajaba por la cesta y la leña, nuestra reina decidió ir vaciando su maleta de ropa para ir colocando sus cosas encima de la mesa que tenía en su habitación. Pasaron algunos minutos y escuchó la puerta.

Toc, toc

Adelante.

Aquí tiene la leña. Y ahora ¿qué se supone debo hacer señorita?

Me parece que ya se lo había dicho, ¿no? Ponga la leña en la chimenea.

¿Yo?

NO, que va… ¿quiere que lo haga yo?

Pero qué carácter. Pues si no hay más remedio, que le hacemos -dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea y arrodillándose-. Pero solo quedan cenizas, habrá que encenderla de nuevo.

Pues adelante con ello, ¿qué espera? -respondió **Serena**. Así **Darien** tomó varios pedazos de leña y por mirarla olvidó partirlos metiéndolos completos al fuego casi extinguido.

Pero ¿qué hace? -le preguntó** Serena** al notar aquello.

Estoy tratando de hacer fuego, ¿acaso no fue eso lo que me pidió?

Pero los trozos que está colocando son muy grandes.

¡Chispas! Si tiene razón -dijo retirando los dos trozos que había colocado-. ¡Jeje!, no me había percatado (eso me pasa por no prestar atención -se dijo-, pero quien puede hacerlo con esta princesa a su lado -pensó suspirando).

Así **Darien** cogió el hacha que había y comenzó a partir algunos.

Si bien nuestro príncipe había aprendido desde pequeño a hacer fuego en sus múltiples viajes, la falta de práctica, los nervios y la presencia de aquella joven no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

Oiga, ¿no puede hacer menos ruido al partir la leña? -le decía **Serena** tapándose los oídos con un gesto gracioso.

Ayyy… señorita, si Ud. me enseña un método en el que el hacha corte la madera SIN GOLPEARLA y por TANTO SIN RUIDO se lo agradeceré infinitamente -le respondió volteando a mirarla de una manera tal que **Serena** sintió un intenso hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

No, está bien -dijo ella mirándolo sin poder retirarle los ojos de encima.

**Serena** estaba complemente sonrojada. Su mente no podía controlar a su cuerpo. Por más que lo intentaba no podía ordenarle a sus ojos dejar de mirar a aquel joven…

Es tan guapo, se le ve tan varonil -se decía. Es tal cual lo recordaba, aunque no… es… ¡es mucho mejor! -se decía.

A **Darien **por su lado no le iba mejor. Podía sentir a su corazón tan, pero tan alto que temía que ella lo escuchase. De vez en cuando la veía de reojo y pensaba en lo hermosa que era.

Los minutos fueron pasando y **Darien** seguía y seguía partiendo pedazos.

Joven…

Llámame **DArien.**

**Serena** dudó ante este pedido, pero continuo.

¿Está seguro que sabe hacer fuego?

¿Por?

Porque lleva ya cortando pedazo tras pedazo y creo que es mucho más de lo que usaría en tres días -dijo sonriendo.

**Darien **al escuchar aquello sólo enrojeció para responder. -Será porque soy estudiante alemán y no tendero señorita.

¿Qué dijo?

Que soy un estudiante alemán y estoy de paso por estos rumbos -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder.

¡Eres entonces un huésped! ¡_**Darien eres un atrevido**_! -dijo aparentando molestia-. ¿Cómo entonces es que has osado entrar a mi habitación?

Espere señorita, espere… pero le recuerdo que yo no entré solo, sino que lo hice porque Ud. me pidió que hiciera fuego.

Grrr… pero se lo pedí porque pensé que trabajaba aquí. Además Ud. debió decirme y no atreverse a entrar a la habitación de una dama.

¿Qué dice que hice?

Entrar a la habitación de una dama -recalcó poniéndose roja por lo que se le comenzaron a notar más sus pecas de la nariz.

¿Dama?... pero ¿cuál dama? -dijo mirando a todos lados.

Grrr.

Jajá, pero no te amargues pequeña que es sólo una broma.

¿Pequeña? -Dijo sorprendida. No, no podía ser, su príncipe la veía como a una niña.

Sí, pequeña porque eres así de chiquita -le dijo haciendo un ademán de comparar su talla con la de ella.

Esto ya es el colmo –dijo-, ¡Salga de mi habitación inmediatamente!

Espera, que te parece si levanto mi banderita blanca. Primero hacemos el fuego y luego me voy -dijo acercándose de manera peligrosa.

Ehhh… -dijo ella completamente nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca y sobre todo ver sus labios tan tentadores.

Bueno, a ver, tenemos varios trozos de leña ya partidos que los colocaremos en el fuego.

Espera, espera, uno a uno sino no encenderán.

Así colocaron como 4.

Mmm… no arde -decía **Serena**.

Sí, creo que es mucho, pero podemos quitarle algo.

Sí…-decía **Serena** recibiendo los trozos de madera-,pero mejor saca todo.

¿Todo?

Sí, saca todo.

Así **Darien** comenzó a retirar todos los trozos colocados.

Ya, todo afuera como ordeno **su majestad** -dijo en tono juguetón **Darien**.

¡Jaja!, no te hagas el gracioso **Darien**… a ver déjame a mi -le dijo **serena.**

Está bien pase -dijo él parándose y dejándole su lugar junto a la chimenea.

Así empezó **Serena** a colocar papel periódico.

Lo ves, así es como se hace -decía ella colocando hoja tras hoja sin medir la cantidad que colocaba por no quitarle la mirada de encima aquel rubio.

¡Eh!… espera… tampoco así prenderá, es mucho papel y éste sólo se consumirá. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos uno a uno?

¿Lo crees?

Sí.

Bueno podemos quitar un poco.

Hum…-aceptó él.

Así Serena comenzó a retirar algunas hojas…

Saca todo.

¿Todo?

Sí, todo.

Espera, ese que es el último se puede quedar -dijo devolviéndoselo para que lo coloque- Ahora sí leña, papel, leña, papel, leña, papel.

Ambos se sentían también bien uno al lado del otro, que nunca se dieron cuenta de cuando acabaron de colocar la madera y el papel.

Mira, ya encendieron los 4 trozos -dijo Darien con una hermosa sonrisa.

Así es -aceptó ella.

Misión cumplida -agregó él pero sin intenciones de salir.

¿Y qué esperas?

¿Perdón?

¿Qué esperas para salir?

Mmm… ¿No crees que se te olvida algo?

¿Algo?

Sí, algo como decir gracias.

Grrr… eres un atrevido, pero tienes razón, gracias **Darien**.

Cuando estaba por salir…

**Darien**, espera…

¿Sí? **princesa**-respondió el sin pensar

¿**Princesa**? -repitió ella- ¿Es que me habrá reconocido?

Dime **princesa**, -repitió él- perdona que te llame así es que aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

Ah… (¡Uf! que alivio). Sí… perdona tienes razón… puedes llamarme **Serena**.

Es un placer **Serena** -dijo tomándole la mano para darle un beso en ella.

**Serena** algo nerviosa por el contacto de aquellos labios con su tersa piel solo atinó a ponerse roja y a tartamudear al querer hablar…

Este…

¿Sí?…

Quería saber si recién habías llegado a Inglaterra.

Pues sí, hace dos días **Serena**.

¿Y por casualidad vino en tu barco el **Príncipe de Sajonia**?

¿El **Príncipe Endimión Chiba**?

Sí, él…

Mmm, y si puede saber ¿por qué tanto interés pequeña?

¿Vino o no?

Sí lo hizo, pero… ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

¡Jeje!, tengo mis medios.

Vamos, cuéntame…

¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Lo mismo digo yo, ¿no crees? Estamos a mano.

Está bien, te lo diré. Lo había oído decir…

Ahhh…

¿Y qué aspecto tiene?

Bueno es como de mi talla, se le nota muy buena persona y es muy buen mozo.

Ahhh.

Pero dime, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?

Es que se dice que vino a la fiesta de la **reina Victoria**.

Sí, eso escuché decir. ¡Jajá!, pero no creo que lo haga, no…

¿No?

Eso quisieran ellos. También querían que se case con la **reina Victoria** y no, no creo que se case.

Pero ¿por qué?

En primer lugar porque no piensa en casarse.

¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan seguro que él no estaría interesado?

No es que lo sepa al 100%, pero no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de ser el **príncipe consorte**.

¿Y qué de malo tendría? -preguntó **Serena** algo abochornada.

Naa… que el príncipe se sentiría como un muñequito de torta. Él siempre ha sido muy independiente y está acostumbrado a dirigir su propio destino y tomar sus propias decisiones.

Mmm… ¿y no crees que se pueda enamorar de la reina?

Mmm…

Vamos, acepta que si podría suceder.

¡Jajaja!, no creo porque se dice que la **reina Victoria** es un tapón.

¿Un tapón?

Sí, eso, un tapón.

¿Y eso qué es?

Veamos… un tapón, un tapón -dijo buscando con la mirada por toda la habitación hasta hallar uno para mostrarle- Esto es un tapón.

¿Un tapón de botella?

Sí, exacto, aunque a decir verdad este tapón es uno muy grande porque lo que se dice es que ella es un tapón muy pequeño, un taponcito digamos con cariño.

Pero ¡qué atrevimiento!

Y no sólo eso -dijo para molestarla-, dicen que tiene un carácter

¡¿Qué?

¡Ay!, perdón tu tambien tienes un carácter de ..¡ayyy! y también eres un tapón muy pequeño; aunque debo aceptar que eres un taponcito muy gracioso.

Grrr… ¡vete **Darien**!

Jaja otra vez… lo dicho, de fuerte temperamento -dijo saliendo de aquella habitación riendo.

Un tapón, yo un taponcito... ¡ja! -dijo molesta **Serena.**

Serena se quedó sola, la habitación había dejado de estar fría para ahora tener un agradable ambiente, un calor de hogar. No era sólo la temperatura, era el aire tibio mezclado con el perfume de **Darien y el de ella** dándole un aroma muy especial.

**Serena** aún sentía aquella mirada, podía ver claramente aquellos labios que se imaginaba tocaban los suyos y su voz… tan varonil y tan sensual a la vez.

Si solo el príncipe de Sajonia fuera él… -fue su último pensamiento para caer rendida en un sueño profundo.

Mientras que en otra habitación un joven se debatía con sus pensamientos:

No puedo creerlo, así que esos eran sus planes, con razón que **Franz** me envió. No…, yo casado y ¿con quién? ¡Con la reina de Inglaterra! Vaya, vaya esto tiene que ser idea de mi tía **Setsuna**.

Mmm, ¿cómo será?, ¿será igual que tú **Serena**? ¿Acaso podrá guardar toda esa dulzura que llevas en tus ojos? ¿Acaso podré ver el color del amor en sus ojos?

Para **DELC** el día también había sido difícil y bastante largo. Enterarse que su destino estaba prácticamente dictado definitivamente lo había agotado y puesto de mal humor…

No, no quiero, yo quiero un matrimonio por amor.

La noche se asomaba ya en aquel perdido lugar de Inglaterra.

Toc, toc… (sin contestación.)

Toc, toc -volvió a insistir la baronesa para luego ingresar.

**SM**, es hora de la cena… si podemos llamar a lo que nos sirvan en estén lugar cena.

**Baronesa** -dijo bostezando. ¡Ay que flojera!, pero tengo hambre.

**Doug **nos espera en el comedor **SM**, pedimos que nos sirvan en las habitaciones, pero no dan ese servicio.

Descuide TIA, que quiero bajar a ver como son las costumbres de la gente.

Pero…

Quiero conocer cómo viven.

Mmm, vamos entonces que se enfría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Había llegado la hora de la cena y **Doug** decidió bajar a inspeccionar el lugar. No parecía un lugar adecuado pero no había otra opción si deseaban comer algo.

Llegó al lugar y lo encontró completamente lleno, sólo había dos lugares vacios en la plataforma que se levantaba del suelo en lo que pareció haber sido en algún momento un pequeño estrado de alguna elegante mansión, dándole una vista privilegiada del lugar, así como cierto aire de intimidad.

Los lugares eran perfectos, sólo que había un detalle: la mesa era de 4 y ya tenía dos ocupantes.

**Doug** al ver quiénes eran sus ocupantes, no tuvo otra cosa opción más que tomar aire y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acercó y verificó la correcta disposición de los cubiertos, la servilleta y el candelabro.

Esta vez, sólo había un candelabro que compartía la mesa, por lo que decidió tomarlo y jalarlo hacia el lado de las damas que ocuparían luego los espacios vacíos. Al comprobar que todo estaba listo, salió en búsqueda de la baronesa y la Srta. Serena.

Por su parte, **Serena **y la **baronesa **abandonaron sus habitaciones para bajar aquellas viejas escaleras de madera. **Serena** a pesar de haber dormido, caminaba como sonámbula por el sueño, ya que no pudo descansar al tener a su mente y a su corazón muy ocupados: éstos no le dieron tregua alguna y sólo veía en sueños al dueño de aquellos ojos azules. Cuando llegaron a la recepción, encontraron a **Doug **esperando por ellas para llevarlas a sus respectivos lugares.

**Serena** observaba todo con detenimiento. Aquel lugar no se parecía en nada a ninguno de los castillos en los cuales había pasado su vida, no comprendía cómo es que estando casi en la misma ciudad pudiera haber tantas diferencias.

Llegaron a la puerta del comedor y se encontraron con una habitación de mediano tamaño sin decoración alguna, salvo por mobiliario las mesas y sillas y aquel pequeño estrado que ocuparían.

El lugar debido a la tormenta se encontraba lleno ya que muchos viajeros al igual que ellos habían decidido permanecer en el lugar.

**Serena **miraba por todos lados con curiosidad tratando de encontrar sus lugares.

**Doug**, ¿dónde están nuestros sitios? Que no veo ninguno vacío.

Lamento comunicarle Su… **Srta. Serena,** pero los únicos lugares que encontré fueron aquellos -señalando al fondo del lugar.

Por la cantidad de gente, **Serena** apenas distinguía el sitio por lo que decidió avanzar.

Al ingresar y pasar por una mesa cercana una voz se alzó fuerte y grave:

-Brindemos a la salud de la **Reina Victoria**, y que Dios le depare muchos años más.

Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron de pie para acompañar dicho brindis con un fuerte SALUD.

**Serena **se quedó de una pieza, ¿es que acaso alguien la había reconocido?

Al ver que todo volvía a la calma, y todos volvían a sus conversaciones y risas siguió caminando.

Un grupo de jóvenes la seguía con la mirada.

Mira, que hermosa es.

Sí, debe haberse quedado por la tormenta.

Mmm, se le nota tensa, ¿no lo creen?

No debe estar acostumbrada, se le ve fina y educada.

Se me ocurre una idea. Ya que es el cumpleaños de la reina, que les parece si…

Sí… -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Bien, John, ve tú al piano. Robert, tú toma el violín; Josh trae tu flauta…

**Serena, la baronesa y Doug** continuaron con su recorrido hasta llegar al sitio señalado. En él, encontraron ya ubicados a dos caballeros que al verlas se pusieron de pie inmediatamente para recibirlas.

**Darien** al ver que era **Serena** decidió iniciar una conversación.

¿Pudiste descansar **Serena**? ¿su habitación estaba lo suficientemente tibia?

Sí, muchas gracias -respondió **ésta** ante la sorpresa de la baronesa.

¿Lo conoces? -preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

Eh…

Serena…

Bueno, no… es decir sí, es que lo confundí con personal del hotel y le pedí que hiciera fuego.

¿Qué le pediste que hiciese fuego en tu habitación? Me dejas sin habla.

(sin prestar atención a sus últimas palabras) Es muy guapo, ¿no lo cree?

¿Perdón?…

Qué es muy guapo…Jajá cálmese tía, que lo digo como mi primer elemento de comparación

Y quizá el último.

No, todavía no es tiempo –respondió** Serena.**

Es que no podremos pasar como incógnitos por más tiempo.

¿Por qué?

Porque yo no tengo ni un penique para pagar las cuentas, como no sabía que terminaríamos en un lugar diferente al palacio de Escocia, no traje dinero.

Entonces **Doug** tendrá que prestarnos.

Pues, él tampoco tiene…

Los minutos pasaban de forma lenta y tanto **Serena** como **Darien** se echaban algunas miradas de vez en cuando. El ambiente era bullicioso pero agradable pudiéndose escuchar las risas y verse un extraño movimiento de gente y cajas. En eso se acerca el cantinero.

¿Las damas desean algo para beber?

¡Ah!, Sí por... o no, no por el momento no gracias –respondió Serenaal recordar que no tenían dinero.

Al escuchar aquello **Darien** se puso de pie y dijo:

¿Podemos invitar a las señoras una copa de vino?

No joven, la verdad que le agradecemos pero no podemos aceptar…

Estimada señora, creo que no sea conveniente… mire.

El movimiento cesó y nuevamente se escuchó la misma voz del brindis:

Señores, hoy es un día de fiesta ya que se empiezan con las celebraciones por el onomástico de la **Reina Victoria**, por lo que nosotros deseamos unirnos a su celebración con un pequeño aporte esta noche.

Tía, bajo esas circunstancias no podremos negarnos -dijo **Serena **inmediatamente -, ¿no es verdad?

La **baronesa** aceptó entonces sin chistar, pues no le quedaba más remedio -Muchas gracias, pero por favor mi sobrina sólo puede tomar un vaso.

Claro, ¡jajaja!, puede tomar un vaso tras otro -dijo riendo** Darien** poniéndose así de pie para hacer un brindis personal **con Serena.**

A LA SALUD DE LA REINA VICTORIA -brindó éste …

Porque siga creciendo -respondió ella riéndose.

Luego, **Serena** volteó hacia todos los comensales y con su copa en mano continuó:

¡VIVA LA REINA VICTORIA!

Con lo cual, todos los huéspedes se pusieron de pie respondiendo.

¡VIVA LA REINA VICTORIA!

Darien notó entonces que **Serena** seguía sentada cuando hizo el acope por lo que tomó dulcemente su brazo para hacer que ésta se parara y participara del brindis.

Acabado éste **Johann Strauss Jr**. conjuntamente con los músicos que lo acompañaban empezaron a tocar.

La melodía era tan rítmica, suave y limpia que **Serena** quedó gratamente sorprendida.

Tía, ¿conoce a los jóvenes?

No, **Serena**. Es la primera vez que los escucho.

Es **Johann Strauss Jr**. -respondió **Darien.**

¿**Strauss?**

Así es. Es un joven compositor austriaco que ha iniciado una revolución en los bailes con su estilo alegre y fresco -explicó Darien.

¿Cómo así?

Bueno, no se parece en nada a los sosos bailes ingleses -volvió a responder recibiendo un codazo de su profesor.

¿Bailes sosos?

Sí, sosos. El baile que toca se llama vals, y como ya le había mencionado, dista mucho de los so…, bueno de los clásicos bailes ingleses.

Mmm… lo dudo.

Bueno, si no cree y si lo desea puede por Ud. misma comprobar lo que le acabo de decir -dijo poniéndose de pie para invitarla a bailar.

Pero Su... **hija**, no puedes bailar aquí así -dijo la **baronesa**.

Vamos señora, que en el cumpleaños de la reina todo es permitido -dijo **Darien.**

Así es tía, todo está permitido -aceptó ella poniéndose de pie acompañándolo al centro de la pista, ya que se había quedado picada por el comentario de aquel joven.

Que dulce y graciosa niña -dijo el profesor al verla tan inocente -, pero a la vez tan segura de sí misma.

Mientras que en el centro del salón…

Ven -le dijo **Darien-**. Párate en frente mío.

Bien...

Ahora acércate un poco más.

¿Qué?

Que te acerques un poco más, junto a mí.

Pero... -dijo ella toda dudosa

¿Deseas aprender a bailar?

Sí, claro.

Bien, entonces confía en mi y hazme caso por favor.

**Serena** refunfuñando se acercó más a él.

Muy bien, ahora pasa tu brazo por mi cuello.

Pero, ¿es que estás loco o qué?

Jaja, te dije que este baile era diferente con respecto al inglés que es grupal, en cambio este es de pareja, ya verás.

Pero…

¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Miedo ¿yo? Jajá… ya quisieras.

Mientras en la mesa…

Pero, ¿qué tanto hablan esos dos?

Jaja, **Darien** debe estarle explicando el baile.

¿Tan difícil es?

No, realmente no lo es, sólo que requiere de un pequeño cambio en la mentalidad. Mire, ya empiezan a bailar.

Tal como **Darien** le había pedido, **Serena** había pasado su brazo izquierdo por su cuello quedando frente a frente.

**Darien** entonces tomó con delicadeza su cintura para luego tomar con su brazo derecho la delicada mano de aquella princesa.

**Strauss**, al verlos dispuesto a empezar a bailar, decidió tocar una nueva pieza muy alegre pero que desbordaba amor de sus notas. Está transmitía todo aquello que veía y logró que dos miradas, azules, se conectarán uniendo sus almas.

**Johann** veía con admiración como aquellos dos podían haber conectado sus miradas haciéndolos ver como uno. Era increíble ver como ambos cuerpos calzaran tan a la perfección, a pesar de ser él mucho más alto, el movimiento rítmico que tenían los hacía ver como un mismo ser.

Lo agradable de este baile es el quedar así -decía Darien mirándola a los ojos- Y ahora hay que girar lentamente siguiendo el ritmo UN, DOS, TRES; UN, DOS TRES; UN, DOS, TRES…que puedes ir contando en voz baja.

Muy bien, ahora sé más flexible Serena… flexible -le decía **Darien** mientras la hacía volar en sus brazos…

Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres, más ligera.

Un dos tres; un dos tres, girando…

Magnífico. ¡Ves, lo lograste!

**Serena **estaba impresionada con el baile, así como todos los que los observaban quienes los premiaron con fuertes aplausos, incluyendo a Johann Strauss que había por primera vez encontrado una pareja que pudiera transmitir y demostrar en sus movimientos, lo que él buscaba con su música.

Carambas, es el amor… el amor verdadero. Estos dos fueron hechos el uno para el otro -se decía-, y si Dios lo permiten nunca han de separarse.

Así pasaron los minutos y **Serena y Darien** permanecieron en la pista bailando varias piezas seguidas.

Ella se sentía en el cielo, cómo podía ser que aquel extranjero pudiera, con tan sólo mirarla y sonreírle de tal forma, que la llevara hasta el infinito.

¿Qué es lo que siento? -se preguntaba- ¿será acaso amor? ¿Sería esto a lo que se refería **Lord Johnson**?

Por su parte, **Darien** no podía evitar sentir su aroma, sentir su piel tan suave, y sentir aquella proximidad que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Ninguna mujer pudo antes hacerme sentir lo que tú has logrado hoy mi princesa -se decía-. Si he de querer un futuro… sólo lo querría contigo a mi lado.

Así, decidió iniciar una conversación.

Y Princesa, ¿qué haces en este lugar?

Estoy sólo de paso -le respondió sonrojada al sentir su aliento tan cerca que hacía que su corazón latiera amenazando abandonar su cuerpo.

¿Y hacia dónde te dirigías? Supongo que al cielo porque eres una criatura celestial, un ángel bajado a la tierra ¿no es verdad?

**Serena** quedó de una pieza con tal piropo, indudablemente las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran muchas más de lo que jamás pudo esperar.

Yo… -respondió casi temblando-, voy destino a París, (aunque creo que ya no es necesario) -pensó.

¿A París?

Así es, dentro de poco deberé contraer matrimonio y necesitaba salir y conocer al mundo y sobre todo quería aprender a reconocer al amor -dijo con su voz llena de esperanza.

Ante estas palabras **Darien** acercó más su cuerpo al de ella, su respiración cálida podía **Serena** sentirla claramente en su piel.

Y, dime pequeña. ¿Crees que hoy has conocido algo?

Yo…

En esos comentos al notar el avezado comportamiento de su pupilo, el **profesor ** decidió invitar a bailar a la baronesa.

Mi quería señora, ¿me haría el honor?

Porque no -respondió.

La baronesa estaba impresionada con el baile. Ella quería la felicidad de su niña y había notado algo en ese par.

-No sé por qué me parece que este par nos oculta algo y su rostro se me hace conocido. Se ve que es un buen muchacho, pero es mejor que evite cualquier murmuración acompañándolos en el baile.

**Darien **vio interrumpida su conversación y más cuando llegaron las doce campanadas ya que **Serena** misma Princesa de Cuento volvió a su habitación.

Las horas se le habían hecho eternas. **Serena **no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día.

-Dios, que he de hacer -se decía.

Para aligerar sus pensamientos comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación con el ritmo un, dos tres, un, dos tres al ritmo de la música que aun escuchaba en sus oídos.

-Ayyy, sus ojos, su voz… -se decía para sí misma riendo y llena de júbilo en su corazón-, es tal como siempre soñé que era…

El haber encontrado a aquel joven, que se había convertido en su fortaleza en momentos tan difíciles y ahora que también la había hecho descubrir nuevas sensaciones teniéndolo tan cerca, la confundían.

Necesitaba pensar, por lo que dejó de bailar para salir al pequeño balcón que tenía en su habitación a pesar del sereno de la noche. La palabra **Darien** era lo único que su mente podía formular.

Al intentar tomar asiento sin querer hizo un ruido por lo que la baronesa se asomó a la ventana

**-SM**, ¿qué hace afuera de su habitación? El clima está bastante fresco, por favor entre no vaya a tomar frío y agriparse.

Al decir aquello, salió de su cuarto para entrar al de **Serena, **tomar una chaqueta y colocársela en los hombros.

**Majestad,** sí estás ardiendo.

Jaja, parece que sí.

Mmm eso es de bailar el vals.

Y del vino también -dijo ella-, que me tomé como 5 vasos. ¡Ay!, me siento "alegre".

Jaja, bueno la verdad yo también. ¡Ay!, pero como pudimos tomar con un joven del cual no conocemos nada.

¡Ay! baronesa, le aseguro que algunas veces no quisiera ser reina.

La comprendo majestad.

Pero ahora tenemos que descansar temprano, recuerde que mañana debemos partir temprano para no ser vistos.

Sí, tiene razón, hasta mañana.

Si desea algo, por favor, toque la pared que inmediatamente vendré.

Muchas gracias, baronesa.

En otra habitación…

Toc, toc.

Adelante.

Profesor, permiso.

**Darien,** pero ¿qué haces levantado tan tarde? Recuerda que mañana debemos partir temprano.

Justo a eso venía profesor.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que no iré a la fiesta de la reina.

Pero muchacho, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?

Sí profesor, estoy loco. Acabo de encontrar la felicidad y no la dejaré escapar nuevamente.

Pero muchacho, por Dios, recapacita.

Lo lamento profesor pero partiré con **Serena** y su tía a París. Mañana parte un barco, así que, por favor sea puntal, sino se quedará solito en tierras inglesas.

Pero hijo, cómo piensas hacer, ¿acaso ella está de acuerdo?

No lo sé, pues aún no se lo he dicho.

¿Y si no acepta?

Ya veremos profesor, ya veremos -dijo saliendo.

**Darien** salió de aquel cuarto dejando a su maestro envuelto en una nube de preocupación y con una gran duda… ¿y si ella aceptaba?

-Lo lamento muchacho, pero tienes una obligación- se dijo asi mismo el profesor-.

**Darien **estaba decidido, había conocido el amor y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por él. Había perdido demasiada gente que quería para volver a dejar que ocurriera, sobre todo en este caso que dependía en gran porcentaje de su decisión.

Toc, toc.

Adelante.

Su m… **Srta. Serena**, disculpe que la interrumpa tan tarde.

Dime **Doug**.

Quería preguntarle si mañana vamos a partir a primera hora

**Serena **se quedó pensativa. Había olvidado todo en los brazos de su príncipe.

Mmm…

Disculpe Ud. la insistencia, pero es necesario que lo sepa porque tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.

¿Inconveniente?

Así es **Srta. Serena**, lo que pasa es que ni la baronesa ni yo tenemos dinero para pagar el hospedaje y la comida.

Es verdad, me lo dijo durante la cena.

Sí, disculpe Ud. **SM** -dijo **Doug-** Lo que pasa es que no solemos pagar nada al tener todo en el palacio y no trajimos dinero -dijo avergonzado.

Vamos **Doug, ** tranquilo, no es culpa de nadie; pero dime, ¿de qué cantidad estamos hablando?

De 4 libras.

(Suspirando)Bien **Doug**, avísale a la baronesa que partiremos temprano, tendremos que aparentar salir de paseo y simplemente desaparecer. Ya luego estando en el palacio, enviaremos a cancelar la deuda.

Cómo Ud. ordene **SM**.

**Serena** sentía en su corazón un mar de confusiones, ella no quería dejar aquel lugar, pero cómo hacer…y si **Darien** lo dejaba también, ¿sería acaso que pudieran separarse y volverse a encontrar?

Así, sintió la necesidad de que el sereno de la noche calme sus angustias y decidió volver a salir al balcón tomando asiento; cuando en eso escuchó un ruido.

¡Ey!… ¿quién anda por ahí?

Soy yo, **princesa.**

Pero **Darien,** ¿qué haces ahí oculto?

Quería verte -dijo acercándose- Quería sentirte, quería…

**Darien** -dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

**Darien** entonces escaló la enredadera que colgaba por las paredes del lugar…

-Cuidado **Darien** -gritó al ver que este resbaló de un pie sin soltarse.

Pierde cuidado pequeña -dijo llegando sano y salvo-. ¿Sabes?, se te ve más hermosa con ese sonrojo reflejando la luz de la luna.

**Darien**.

**Serena**, quiero acompañarlas a donde vayan. Quiero que me conozcas, que me compares, quiero ser yo el elegido.

Pero…

Shhh… **princesa** -le dijo colocando sus dedos en sus labios para agregar-. Mi vida siempre ha estado llena de compromisos y responsabilidades y ahora… yo… yo he comprendido que sólo podría compartirla con alguien como tú.

**Darien**-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Serena** sentía su corazón latir. En esos momentos su mente y su corazón tenían una sola figura y un nombre… Ella no podía comprender cómo podía solo tener un único deseo… el sentirse querida, amada por aquel desconocido. Ella necesitaba sentir su calor, sentir sus brazos, sentir la presión de sus labios en los suyos; pero sabía que su destino era otro… ¿Cómo poder engañarlo?

**Darien,** yo… -intentó decirle.

Shhh, **princesa**.

Pero es que necesito decirte algo muy importante.

No digas nada, princesa… que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

Así, se colocó junto a ella para luego arrodillarse, tomar su mano y decirle:

**-"Serena,** siempre me vi rodeado de bellas mujeres, pero nunca, oye me bien… NUNCA PUDE HALLAR EL AMOR hasta la primera vez que te vi".

_Recuerdo aquella vez,_

_Que yo te conocí;_

_Recuerdo aquella tarde,_

_Pero no me acuerdo_

_Ni cómo te vi._

_Pero si te diré_

_Que yo me enamoré_

_De esos tus lindos ojos,_

_Y tus labios rojos_

_Que no olvidaré._

**Darien,** por favor no… no continúes que yo no podría… -decía **Serena** con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**Serena**, por favor, déjame decirte todo lo que llevo dentro por tanto tiempo aquí en mi alma, que si no lo hago sentiré morirme… yo… yo siempre te busqué; no había día de Dios que no volviera aquella colina con la esperanza de volverte a ver. Dios es testigo de las largas horas que pasaba esperándote. Sabes, siempre fui un académico y la verdad es que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en el amor a primera vista, pero tus ojos, tu voz… todo tu ser quedó grabado en mi mente y en mi corazón.

_Eres el amor con que soñé_

_Eres la ilusión que yo forjé_

_Y eres hoy mujer para mi vida_

_La prenda más querida_

_Mi más tierna ilusión_

_Traes la ilusión que adiviné_

_Traes la ansiedad que imaginé_

_Y eres hoy mujer lo que más quiero_

_Porque eres el lucero_

_De mi atardecer__1_

**Darien,** por favor, no, no continúes -decía ella- No, por favor… no… no puedo… tú no comprendes…

**Serena**, por favor, eres la mujer que siempre esperé. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no pienso dejarte ir como tontamente hice la primera vez que te vi.

**Darien** al decir aquello se aproximo a ella para tomarle dulcemente su rostro y sostenerla en sus brazos. Claramente podía sentir como temblaba, el sentirla tan débil, tan suya. Hacía que la quisiese más, era consciente de lo peligroso y tentador que podía ser el mantenerse así en esa situación, por lo que decidió poco a poco ir soltándola.

Mañana hablaremos princesa -dijo **Darien** al darle un beso en su frente para luego abandonar aquella habitación.

**Serena** se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que tenía detrás…

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no puedo ser feliz con quien mi corazón eligiera?

**Serena** se sentía desfallecer ¿Podría acaso dejar pasar la felicidad? ¿Es que Darien la amaba realmente sin saber quién era, solo por ser ella, **Serena**?

Así se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un golpe muy bajo en su puerta que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? -se preguntó.

Mmm… Bueno, no lo sabré si no respondo -resopló fuertemente para darse fuerzas y poder preguntar.

¿Quién es?

Soy el profesor ** de Darien**, Srta. Serena.

Al escuchar aquel nombre se puso de pie inmediatamente para abrirle.

Pase -dijo sorprendida.

Perdone Ud. la hora, pero lo que tengo que hablar con Ud. no puede esperar.

Me imagino que sí, ya que Ud, es un caballero y sería incapaz de solicitar una audiencia conmigo a altas horas de la noche -dijo olvidándose por un momento de su simple rol en el mundo inglés.

Ante esta afirmación el **profesor ** sólo sonrió para continuar…

Así es **Srta. Serena**. En primer lugar permítame disculparme por mi atrevimiento de venir a buscarla a su habitación a estas horas, pero el tema que vengo a tratar con Ud. es sumamente importante; diría yo que es de gran importancia nacional y no puede esperar.

Siéntese por favor -dijo ella algo cansada.

Muchas gracias, iré al grano.

Se lo agradecería.

Sé que Ud. piensa viajar a París y que **Darien** desea acompañarla en su travesía.

Dígame, por favor, que es lo que Ud. viene a pedirme -acotó **Serena.**

Vengo a pedirle que, por favor, se niegue.

Mmm… y si no lo hago -le dijo en un arranque del que luego se arrepintió-

Por favor, **Srta. Serena** es necesario que Ud. se niegue. ya que él no es un joven cualquiera.

No lo comprendo…

Mire, le pido que esta conversación quede entre Ud. y yo. No sé por qué, pero siento que puedo confiar plenamente en su persona.

Por supuesto, profesor.

**Darien** no es un simple estudiante alemán tal como le dijo. Él es hijo de una de las familias más importantes de Alemania y Escocia…

(pensando) Con razón que lo vi la primera vez en aquellas tierras y vestido de kilt, pero ¿por qué nunca lo vi en la corte? -se preguntaba.

… pero lamentablemente perdió a sus padres a muy temprana edad, por lo que fue educado por su tía

¿Y que tengo yo que ver en todo esto? -preguntó **Serena** sin poder soportar más la ansiedad.

Bueno, es que su tía se puso de acuerdo con nuestro **Rey Franz** para que sea presentado a la corte inglesa.

Sigo sin entender…

**SM DELC** debido al acuerdo de su tía y el rey debe de cumplir con una obligación oficial.

¿Ser presentado a la corte inglesa, para cumplir una responsabilidad oficial? -repitió **Serena** sin percatarse del título utilizado por el profesor.

Así es, como uno de los candidatos para contraer matrimonio con la **reina Victoria**. ¿Comprende? Él tiene que presentarse a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la reina y presentarse oficialmente ya que es una solicitud de nuestro rey acordada con su familia…

Pero... entonces… -dijo **Serena **completamente en estado de shock

Sí, **Srta. Serena**, **Darien** en realidad es **SM ****Darien Endimión ****Liechtenstein**** Chiba****, príncipe de ****Sajonia**-**Coburgo**.

Al escuchar aquello, el corazón de** Serena** comenzó a latir. Una esperanza aparecía en su dolorido corazón. Era él uno de los candidatos, era elegible como su esposo, podría entonces compartir su vida con él como siempre había soñado…

**-Srta. Serena**…. **Srta. Serena** ¿se encuentra Ud. bien?

**Serena** reaccionó entonces a la sorpresa con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que empezaba a florecer en sus labios.

-Sí profesor, disculpe Ud., pero es que me tomó por sorpresa su confesión.

La comprendo y como le decía, **Darien es el Príncipe de Sajonia** y en la actualidad es el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono prusiano alemán.

Mmm…

¿Recuerda a los músicos que vio Ud. esta noche?

Claro, **Johann Strauss Jr**.

Bueno, ellos no son tampoco cualquier agrupo, pertenecen la corte alemana y han sido enviados para que toquen en la fiesta de **reina Victoria** como un obsequio de cumpleaños sorpresa.

Vaya, si que esta noche ha sido una noche de sorpresas para mí -solo atinó a decir **Serena.**

La comprendo, por eso le pido que por favor se vaya… yo… yo…

Cálmese profesor, que entiendo sus razones e imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido para Ud. venir hasta aquí a contarme todo.

Y lo es pero, por favor, no crea que no piense que Ud…

¡Jajaja!, no se preocupe que sé muy bien qué es lo que piensa y …

**Srta. Serena** estoy dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que me pida, es más, estoy dispuesto de ofrecerle todo mi apoyo para que pueda Ud. tener el mejor viaje a París de lo que haya soñado -dijo sacando un pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

Profesor, no es necesario. He comprendido y sé que mi partida es necesaria, es más, diría que es casi una obligación para con mi país, un servicio a la corona -dijo alegremente.

Me alegra saber que cuento con Ud. entonces, pero permítame que insista, acepte por favor mi apoyo para que pueda viajar sin tropiezo alguno.

**Serena **estuvo a punto de volver a rechazar su oferta económica, pero luego lo pensó mejor y…

Está bien profesor, es demasiado lo que ofrece al ser prácticamente una obligación oficial mi partida, por lo que sólo aceptaré la cantidad de 4 libras, no necesito más.

¿Sólo eso? pero ¿está Ud. segura?

Así es profesor, y no se preocupe que el día de mañana me iré a primera hora.

Gracias, muchas gracias -dijo el agradecido y sacando el dinero solicitado para dejarlo en la mesa y ponerse de pie para salir-. Tenga esto y además le dejo una moneda más para su tía por ser tan amable.

Jaja, muchas gracias -dijo **Serena** para luego despedirse.

Muy buenas noches **Srta. Serena**, ha sido un placer conocerla -dijo desde la puerta.

Muy buenas noches profesor, espero que podamos volvernos a ver en otra ocasión, diferente a esta, por supuesto.

Eso espero yo también.

Al verlo abrir la puerta **Serena** no puedo aguantarse una última pregunta…

Ahhh profesor -dijo **Serena**.

Sí, Srta.

¿Y está Ud. seguro que **Darien** irá a aquella fiesta si yo me voy?

Estoy más que seguro, se sentirá desilusionado y dolido, pero aceptará ir al no tener nada que lo impida.

Muchas gracias, profesor.

**Serena **no cabía en su pecho con el descubrimiento que sin querer acababa de hacer. Sí que la vida tenía sus matices y sus misterios.

¡Ay diosito!, sí que me debo estar portando a la altura de la situación se -decía alegre.

Mi Príncipe…mi amor platónico, mi primer y único amor… ¡Ay… ambos son la misma persona.** Darien** es uno de los candidatos…

Hum… con razón no sabía hacer fuego -se decía sonriendo- ¡jajaja! por Dios, ha estado en mi cuarto y… y hasta hemos bailado juntos, tan cerca…

Mmm, debo volver… jeje que tal sorpresa que se va a dar…

Así salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de **Doug** y de la **Baronesa**.

Toc, toc.

Adelante.

**SM**, pero… ¿qué hace levantada aún a esta hora?

Quería asegurarme que **Doug** le hubiera dado mi mensaje; aunque no sólo es eso.

¡Jajaja! me imagino que debe haber algo más de por medio, porque ese brillo en esos ojitos… ¿no será algo relacionado con el **joven Darien**?

¿Y cómo lo sabe?

¡Jaja!, hay un dicho que dice: "el diablo no sabe por diablo, sino por viejo".

¡Jajaja!

Bueno, sí… ha habido un cambio de planes. Mañana a primera hora volvemos al palacio.

¿Al palacio? -dijo sorprendida la baronesa.

Así como lo escucha.

Es que pensé que Ud. y…

Mmm…no se preocupe, recoja sus cosas y las mías mientras hablo con **Doug** y ya mañana de camino a casa le contaré que es lo que ha ocurrido.

¿Está segura que no hay marcha atrás?

Así es baronesa. Pasado mañana deberé estar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y en ella me prometeré… -dijo

¿Qué hará qué?

Me prometeré con el **Príncipe de Sajonia,** así que, por favor, tenemos que salir lo más temprano posible.

Pero **SM**, ¿cómo vamos a cancelar? ¡¿Y esa decisión de aceptar casarse? -preguntó completamente sorprendida.

Ya le dije baronesa que de camino a casa le contaré con todos detalle -dijo guiándole un ojo-, y ahora no se preocupe de cómo vamos a pagar.

Pero…

Ahora voy donde **Doug**, mientras tanto vaya haciendo lo que le he pedido para evitar retrasar nuestra partida.

Así, después de una noche de tantas sorpresas, nuestra reina regresó a su habitación donde pudo conciliar el sueño con una sonrisa en los labios y mucha paz y amor en su corazón.

1


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Serena, la baronesa y Doug **emprendieron su vuelta al palacio. Para su suerte, la tormenta había amenguado lo que les permitió volver sin mayores contratiempos.

Pero dígame **SM**, ¿qué pasó para ese cambio tan radical en sus planes? y de carácter.

Jaja, pero, ¿es qué tanto se nota?

Sí, algo muy bueno ha debido suceder porque la felicidad que la embarga se le nota a leguas -le decía en tono juguetón la baronesa.

Es que tengo muy buenos motivos.

Y ¿se pueden saber cuáles son?

¿Recuerda el día en que me enteré del fallecimiento de mi tío?

Claro, como ayer.

¿Recuerda que le comenté que conocí a un joven?

Sí, el dueño de la joya que lleva a todos lados.

Bien, ese joven es Darien**.**

Pero, ¿está Ud. segura?

Por supuesto **baronesa** y hay más… Ayer que nos sentamos en la mesa ya había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él en mi habitación.

Pero, ¿en su habitación? -se había olvidado de ese detalle.

Calme **baronesa**, fue algo sin planear, es que quise pedirle a **Doug** que hiciera fuego y cuando salí sólo pude encontrar a un joven de espaldas que resultó ser Darien. En un inicio no lo reconocí; pero cuando volteo… supe inmediatamente que era él. De ahí pasó todo lo que Ud. vio en la cena.

Pero, ¿y su decisión de volver?

Bueno, es que no sólo es mi príncipe, sino que es **SM Darien Endimión Chiba, príncipe de ****Sajonia**-**Coburgo**.

¿Qué?

¡Jajaja!, menos mal que está sentada.

Sí. Menos mal -dijo sonriendo- Pero, ¿cómo es que lo sabe? (mmm, mis sospechas eran ciertas, se decía).

Jajá, es que ayer el profesor me fue a buscar para que hiciera un actor heroico alejándome de él sin avisar porque él estaba dispuesto a seguirnos, y como en un inicio no di visos que querer hacerlo no le quedó otra de contarme la verdad.

¡Jajá!, esto sí que parece una ficción -le dijo.

Y que lo es. ¡Jajaja!, el pobre preceptor estaba tan, pero tan desesperado que incluso me ofreció dinero.

Pero se atrevió a tanto.

Sí, aunque de manera muy pero muy educada ¡jajaja!, y pensándolo bien menos mal que lo hizo, sino no hubiéramos podido pagar la cuenta.

¡Jajaja!, ahora entiendo.

Y bueno, me dejó una moneda para Ud. -dijo alcanzándosela.

Mientras que en el palacio real:

**Lord Johnson**, pero ¿cómo pudo suceder que la reina se haya ido de viaje sin que Ud. se haya enterado?

La verdad, que no tengo explicación **SM Seiya**, todo lo calculó a la perfección.

Sí, pero ¿cuándo estará regresando?

Me parece que planea quedarse un buen tiempo fuera.

Y ¿qué es lo que le hace pensar que no regresará para su fiesta de cumpleaños?

El hecho de que ha llevado regular cantidad de ropa con ella.

Que raro.

Sí, debo reconocer que por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué hacer.

Pues algo debe hacerse. Hay que tomar ciertas medidas.

No puedo ordenar la búsqueda y captura de **SM Victoria**.

**Lord Johnson** -dijo **Lady Ikuko** al entrar al despacho-, ¿se puede saber por qué no ha aplazado la cena de cumpleaños de la reina?

Lady Ikuko, SM Victoria desconocía la sorpresa que le teníamos de presentarle a los candidatos un día antes de su fiesta, es decir, en una cena anunciada como celebración previa al cumpleaños de **SM** que no puede celebrarse pasada esa oportunidad.

En eso tiene razón. ¡Ay Dios!, Serena y ahora que le digo al Príncipe de Orange.

Y yo que hago con Jadeite y el hijo del Duque de Harrison. Qué historia les puedo contar, eso quería saber.

Desagradable, muy desagradable situación.

Embarazoso, muy embarazoso.

¡Ay!, esto va a ser un tremendo desaire a nivel europeo.

Sí, y lo peor es que es un desaire no planeado.

El día de la celebración de la cena de cumpleaños sorpresa de la **reina Victoria** había llegado y nadie podía dar crédito de su tan extraño cambio de actitud hacia dicha celebración.

Ella había querido verse realmente hermosa y había aceptado todo tipo de tratamiento y demás que pudiesen ofrecerle para verse mejor.

**SM,** está realmente bella, los otros candidatos sufrirán una tremenda desilusión al verla tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan lejana para ellos.

Jaja, lo lamento por ellos, pero es que mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

Toc, toc.

**SM**, la hora ha llegado.

Gracias, **Doug**.

**Serena **abandonó su habitación para llegar a la sala de recepciones en donde ya estaban esperándola en conversaciones y chácharas muy animadas, con los valses de Strauss para ella ya conocidos como música de fondo; pero que fueron detenidos a su ingreso.

**Serena **ocupó su lugar e inmediatamente fue abordada por tu tío y su madre que se encontraban ansiosos por presentarles a sus respectivos candidatos.

Los minutos iban pasando y ella iba recibiendo los saludos de todos los invitados conforme iban ingresando.

Hija querida, quería presentarte al futuro Duque de Harrison, Richard**.**

Mucho gusto **SM**, me habían comentado que es hermosa, pero veo que cualquier palabra a su lado jamás bastará para poder describirla.

Muchas gracias joven **Harrison,** es usted muy amable -dijo ella completamente ruborizada.

Llámeme Richard, **SM**.

**Serena** quedó realmente impactada. **Richard** tenía unos cabellos rubios, sus ojos era azul-verdoso; aunque lo más peculiar en él era su mirada: ésta era una mezcla de dulzura y picardía en la que dejaba translucir su noble alma. En lo que respecta a su voz, la tenía muy varonil y gallarda, y sus labios… mmm sus labios sonrosados hacían contraste con su piel dándole una galanura incomparable.

**Serena** había quedado completamente impresionada con él ante la feliz mirada de su madre que daba por ganada la partida a Seiya y a Artemis; aunque olvidaba que faltan todavía los saludos de los otros dos candidatos.

**Serena** no podía evitar sentirse atraída por aquel joven, por lo que conversó con él muy animadamente por varios minutos. Todo iba de maravillas y **Richard** poco a poco también comenzó a sentir una tremenda atracción hacia aquella chiquilla que era su reina.

La conversación distrajo a **Serena,** quién debía también seguir recibiendo los saludos de otras personalidades por lo que se disculpó y continuó saludando a los demás.

Si bien ella estaba conversando y sonriendo con los nobles de las diversas nacionalidades que llegaban a presentarle sus saludos, su mente seguía trabajando. No podía de dejar de comparar a ¨Richard con Darien. Richard era un chico lindo, pero de la tan corta conversación sostenida había determinado que no tenían sus mismos gustos ni intereses, cosa que sí tenía con el Príncipe de Sajonia que había constatado durante todo el tiempo que empezó a interesarse por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No, definitivamente su DArien era único, se decía.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó el **príncipe de Orange** y esta vez fue su tío quién se acercó a presentárselo.

Querida Victoria, te presento al **Príncipe de Orange**, quien ha realizado una agitada travesía para poder estar presente en esta cena sorpresa que quisimos ofrecerte como obsequio por tu cumpleaños y así felicitarte personalmente

Así este se acercó, se arrodilló ante ella para luego tomar la mano que ésta le ofrecía para el besamanos respectivo.

Me siento feliz de poder saludarle y darle la bienvenida a tierras inglesas.

**Majestad,** aprecio el honor que se me concede el haber sido invitado al cumpleaños de su majestad.

Espero que se encuentre a gusto en Inglaterra.

Estoy convencido de ello **majestad**.

Éste era alto, de un cuerpo atlético envidiable a pesar de sus 41 años y de ojos verdes muy suaves que hacían contraste con su piel oscura curtida por el sol seguramente debido al tiempo que pasaba ejercitándose.

Era muy agradable, pero muy formal, muy serio… no, no era su tipo… definitivamente demasiado formal para su gusto.

Luego llegó Jadeite Kou, que bueno… está completamente fuera de contexto y demás mencionarlo

Prácticamente todos los invitados habían ya llegado y **Darien** no aparecía.

Baronesa, ¿sabe qué le ocurre a **Victoria**?

¿A **SM**?

Así es **baronesa**, o acaso no ha notado que desde los últimos 30 minutos se la ve ansiosa y no ha dejado de mirar la puerta.

La verdad, no lo había notado -mintió la baronesa.

Pero ¿qué le ocurre a esta muchacha que está restando atención a los invitados?

Me imagino que recién está sintiendo los nervios mi lady, no es cualquier cosa el tener que escoger esposo, ¿no lo cree?

Mmm, puede ser. Y hablando de eso, ¡qué falta de cortesía del **Príncipe de Sajonia** de llegar tarde a una invitación!

Debe haberse le presentado algún inconveniente mi lady…

Mientras tanto…

**Darien**, estamos llegando tarde a la cena, por favor, apresúrate.

No me diga nada **profesor** -dijo molesto-. Sabe muy bien que yo no había planeado venir.

**Darien**, por favor, recuerda que las cosas nunca pasan por gusto.

**Profesor**, no estoy de humor para escuchar ninguno de sus sermones. Ud. no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo me siento.

**Darien,** por Dios recapacita, que tan solo la has visto dos veces y…

Basta **profesor,** no quiero saber más, estoy deshecho. **Serena** es la única mujer a la que le abrí mi corazón y…

Calla muchacho, ni intentes juzgarla que ella debe ser una dama que no podía consentir que la acompañes de buenas a primeras -le decía tratando de animarlo.

Muy buenas noches, adelante por favor que los esperábamos -se escuchó decir

Esa voz…

¿No es acaso el cochero de **Serena**?

Ambos, maestro y pupilo se quedaron de una pieza al reconocer a **Doug**.

Hum… que coincidencia, no, no creo. Debe parecérsele -le dijo el profesor.

**Doug **se les acercó sonriéndoles ampliamente, pues él sabía lo importante que era aquel joven para su joven reina.

Ambos tomaron sus capas y fueron acompañados hasta la puerta de la sala de recepción por **Doug**.

**Darien y su profesor** entonces se arreglaron sus vestimentas para entrar aquel suntuoso salón.

**Darien **no sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy nervioso. Algo poco común en él y sentía a su corazón latir tan fuerte que pensaba que éste podía salírsele de su pecho.

Mi lady, mire justo ahí llega el príncipe -decía la baronesa sonriendo.

Ja, ya era hora, ¿qué se habrá creído?

Conforme **Darien y el profesor** se iban acercando a la puerta podían escuchar murmullos en los diversos grupos.

Todos los nobles ingleses tenían curiosidad de conocer a aquel joven escocés – alemán que había puesto de cabeza a su país, mientras que las mujeres solo esperaban verlo pasar para regalarle una sonrisa coqueta, al verlo tan, pero tan guapo y varonil…su talle, por lo que muchas solo atinaban a suspirar.

La reina tiene aún un grupo de nobles que continúan saludándola.

Adulándola seguramente -dijo **Darien** muy molesto.

Calma muchacho, ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¿recuerdas? No adelantes juicios.

Está bien profesor y para colmo no llego si quiera a verla desde aquí.

La baronesa al verlos parados en la puerta se acercó a **Lord Johnson** para comunicarle que acaba de llegar su candidato, pero al hacerlo…

Profesor, profesor.

¿Qué pasa **Darien**?

Mire a su izquierda, ¿mi vista y mente me están haciendo delirar o es que aquella dama parada junto a aquel caballero es la tía de **Serena**?

No puede ser. Déjame ver.

Pero… no, no puede ser… si es ella y está con **Lord Johnson** -dijo con un dejo desesperado con la intención de salir corriendo.

Pero ¿adónde piensa ir?, y ¿quién es **Lord Johnson**?

Es el primer ministro inglés -respondió el preceptor aterrado.

No, no puede ser. Primero el cochero, ahora la tía… no, no puede ser tiene que haber un error.

Por Dios, no es ningún error **Darien**… mira -dijo mostrándole el lugar donde se encontraba **Serena**.

Darien y el profesor ni salían de su asombro. Su amor, su pequeña estaba ahí justo en frente de él cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas de ser feliz.

**Serena**-dijo **Darien** tratando de ir a su encuentro.

¿Qué haces muchacho? ¿Adónde vas?

Cómo que adónde voy…

Calma **Darien**, recuerda que ella es la reina. ¡Espera!

Pero…

**Darien**, tengo que decirte algo, yo…

Hable profesor, que nos falta poco para llegar.

¡Ayyy que vergüenza!… TRAGAME TIERRA -dijo sin percatarse.

Pero ¿de qué habla?

Es que yo…

Hable, por favor, no ve que tengo el alma en un hilo.

Yo… yo le ofrecí dinero a aquella joven para que se vaya.

¿Cómo?

Sí, estaba tan desesperado que le ofrecí dinero para que se vaya y desapareciera, pero como ella no dio visos de aceptar le conté quién eras y recién ahí fue que ella accedió de irse…

¡Ay Dios!, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla -le decía Darien- No es el único que hizo algo así, si supieras todo lo que le dije en son de broma acerca de la reina…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, que la llamé tampón, renegona y encima le dije que el príncipe nunca aceptaría casarse con ella porque no quería ser un muñequito de torta.

Pero ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

En esos momentos **Serena **terminaba de atender al grupo de nobles que la saludaban, tocándoles su turno.

Toc, toc, toc… hizo **Doug** con su bastón para hacerse escuchar…

Al escuchar aquello los que encontraban más próximos a la fiesta voltearon curiosos a ver quién era el que llegaba tarde, encontrándose con un guapo joven de cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules.

**Su Majestad el Príncipe de Sajonia-Coburgo****, Heredero del Gobierno Prusiano – Alemán .**

Cielos, se le ve tan hermosa -pensaba **Darien **mientras se acercaba. Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar por uno segundos para luego tener que agacharse y presentarle sus saludos.

**Lord Johnson, ** al ser enterado por la baronesa de su arribo, se acercó a presentar a su candidato mientras **Serena **le ofrecía su mano para el besamanos correspondiente, mano que nuestro príncipe aceptó inmediatamente.

**SM **permítame presentable a **SM Darien Endimion Chiba, Principe de Sajonia**-**Coburgo**,

**Príncipe Endimion**, me siento feliz de poder saludarle y darle la bienvenida a mi país.

**Majestad**, permítame solicitar en primer lugar que disculpe Ud. mi retraso a vuestro cumpleaños, pero tuvimos una travesía un poco agitada por lo que por el mal tiempo y tuvimos que hacer una parada en Dover.

Es decir, que recién llega entonces a Londres.

Así es.

Por lo que asumo que no ha tenido oportunidad aun de ver la ciudad.

Es verdad, pero le digo algo, que lo que hasta ahora he podido ver ha sido realmente hermoso y sorprendente.

Me alegra saberlo.

En segundo lugar, reciba Ud. los saludos de nuestro **Rey Franz** quien se disculpa y lamenta por no haber podido venir personalmente a expresarle sus mejores deseos y saludos.

También nosotros lo lamentamos y esperamos que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado y una mucho más los lazos que unen a nuestros pueblos.

Muchas gracias, **SM**.

Así, el silencio empezó reinar entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos atinaba a nada más que a mirarse a pesar de que ambos deseaban decirse tantas cosas, pero no encontraban las palabras. Además de no ser el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

La baronesa al notar aquella tensa situación se acercó por detrás y le mencionó algo de los músicos.

Por favor, quisiera que le haga llegar a **SM Franz** mi más sincero agradecimiento por tan bello regalo sorpresa que me ha hecho hoy. La verdad que los músicos son extraordinarios, fabulosos diría yo.

Lo son **SM,** en estos momentos son el grupo más importante de Alemania y Prusia.

Y, ¿Ud. sabe bailar aquellos valses?

Así es, **SM**.

¿Me enseñaría?

**Darien** se sorprendió mucho ante aquel pedido, solo atinando a ofrecerle su mano, la cual **Serena** muy gustosa tomó para con su ayuda levantarse y dirigirse al centro del salón de baile.

**Johann Strauss Jr**. vio acercarse a una pareja, y cuando estaban cerca salió disparado a ubicarse junto a sus músicos.

Chicos, ¿vieron a esa pareja?

Pero si ella es la pequeña de la posada.

Y el su pareja.

Jajá, que sorpresas te da la vida… mmm. Si antes pensaba que eran el uno para el otro… creo que hoy a ciencia cierta podría confirmarlo.

Así **Johann** al verlos ya en el centro, cambió de pieza para tocar la misma que habían bailado días atrás.

**Darien y Serena **empezaron a bailar y como la vez anterior, sus cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección creando una imagen de una pareja perfecta ante los ojos de todos los asistentes.

**Princesa,** yo…

Shhh **SM**… deje que la música llene sus sentidos -le decía.

Pero es que yo… -decía **Darien-** pensé que jamás volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos.

Pero por lo visto el destino tenía otros planes -sólo dijo ella sonriéndole.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, **Darien** buscaba más proximidad con el cuerpo de **Serena** acercándose más y más. Él necesitaba sentirla así, suya, necesitaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, sentía que una desesperación lo invadiera y era como un reflejo por el cual quisiese evitar que la alejaran de él.

**Serena** a su vez, sentía la misma necesidad, sentirse un solo ser.

Pero que baile tan indecoroso -decía **Ikuko** al ver a sus planes irse al agua al notar que **Serena** le correspondía al joven.

Vamos **Ikuko,** no dramatices, que es un baile moderno y muy osado pero tampoco indecente.

Sí pero ¿cómo es que **Victoria** sabe bailarlo?

Mmm… el **joven Chiba** durante su conversación le habrá indicado como bailarlo. ¿No notaste que conversaron un rato antes de salir a la pista? Además, recuerda que la orquesta fue un obsequio de su gobierno y a decir verdad…

¿Qué?

Un regalo excelente…

¡Seiya!

¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? ¿Por qué en vez de estar viendo como baila Serena porque no disfrutas un poco de la noche?

Mmm.

Mientras que al otro lado del salón habían dos hombres que miraban la escena un poco desilusionados. Ambos traían muchas esperanzas de ser los escogidos, habían aprendido a respetarla y sentía mucha atracción hacia ella por todo lo que habían averiguado, sabían que era una excelente persona y de una gran alma.

¿Qué opinas?

Hum… parece que la reina ya escogió.

Así parece **Harrison**.

Mientras que en otro lado del salón.

**Johnson**, que gusto verte -dijo el **Profesor **estirándole la mano a su viejo amigo.

Lo mismo digo, y ¿cómo estuvo el viaje a Inglaterra?

¡Ay, si te contara todo los que nos sucedió!

No creo que menos que a nosotros.

Mmm…mi querido hermano, te puedo asegurar que compartimos la misma historia -dijo mirando a la feliz pareja que danzaba en el medio de la pista de baile.

Así el profesor fue contándole todas sus peripecias, mientras que Darien y Serena acabaron la primera pieza. Estaban tan ensimismados en sentirse, en tenerse, que no se acordaron de que Serena debía autorizar que las otras parejas podían empezar a bailar con ellos en la pista.

Los minutos pasaban y Johann decidió darles una mano, al verlos tan pero tan concentrados, cambiando el ritmo de la pieza por otra un poco más rápida sin cortar la melodía.

**Serena,** princesa…

Shhh **Darien **déjame disfrutar de la música…

Pero es que debes ordenar que se nos pueden unir a la pieza -dijo **Darien** a su oído, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a muchos de los nobles que empezaban a murmurar.

Ante la insistencia de **Darien** y ante la gentil ayuda de Johann, Darien y Serena detuvieron su baile por unos segundos para que ésta con un hábil movimiento de su mano diera pase a las demás parejas.

Al hacerlo, muchos curiosos decidieron danzar más cerca de **SM imperial Victoria y SM DELC.**

**Lord Johnson** reía como jamás pensó hacerlo ante la historia narrada por su viejo amigo.

¡Jajaja!, yo la verdad no creo en las coincidencias.

Yo tampoco creía Johnson, pero después de lo que he visto …

Jaja, yo diría que todo es parte de un gran plan. Estos chicos estaban predestinados para estar juntos.

Así parece.

Su charla seguía siendo muy amena y **Lord Johnson** sonreía de una manera franca al saber que su pequeña aceptaría gustosa casarse, y que sobre todo su matrimonio sería por amor.

Tanto **el profesor como Johnson** fueron sacados de su tan amena conversación por constantes cuchicheos a su lado. En un inicio no prestaron atención, pero cuando notaron hacia donde eran dirigidas las miradas malintencionadas…

Ayyy este par, se olvidaron donde están.

Mmm… tenemos que hacer algo.

Así **el profesor **se ubicó en un punto donde sabía que Darien tendría que mirar para dar la vuelta con Serena para el siguiente paso.

Darien, Darien -le llamaba en voz baja.

**Darien** escuchó su nombre mientras danzaba con Serena y a lo lejos pudo ver a su maestro que le hacía señas con las manos. En un inicio no comprendía lo que le decía, pero luego, le señalo a su alrededor.

Todas las parejas que danzaban cerca a ellos no hacían otra cosa que mirarlos, aunque no estaban haciendo nada malo. No era bien visto que la reina danzara tan cerca a un joven soltero, sin ser nada de ella.

Ni que decir de **Ikuko**, su madre, que traía una cara de los mil diablos por el qué dirán, además de ver también en una esquina a los otros dos pretendientes que lo comían vivo.

Así, aunque renuente, poco a poco comentó a aflojar su cuerpo y a liberar el de **Serena**. Ésta no entendía que había pasado, ella se sentía tan bien, así, junto a él que no reparó en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**Darien**… -pensaba- pero ¿por qué me dejaste de abrazar? ¿Es que acaso te arrepentiste?

Así, decidió retomar la charla…

**Darien,** pareces no muy feliz de volvernos a ver y bailar así.

Al contrario **princesa** -respondió él.

Pero, ¿es que acaso no hubieras preferido acompañar a aquella chiquilla que conociste en Dover camino a París en lugar de bailar con la reina?

**Serena,** por favor, aquella chica de Dover no existe, te ruego que olvides todas las tonterías que te dije allá.

No es necesario que me lo pidas, que ya lo he hecho -dijo en un arranque de dolor, deteniendo el baile.

Pero princesa, yo… creo que me has entendido mal.

Permiso, me voy a retirar.

Así salió de la pista de baile acercándose a la baronesa.

Pero **SM**, ¿se siente bien? Está toda pálida.

Debe ser por el baile, ahora disculpe Ud. que me voy a retirar -dijo dejando la sala como alma que lleva el demonio, quedando todos atónicos.

Pero ¿qué le pasa a esta chica? -dijo Ikuko intentando seguirla para obligarla a volver.

Calma Ikuko.

Pero, ¿no entiendes **Seiya** la gravedad del asunto?

No hay porque exagerar, quizá se sintió mal, eso es todo.

Vamos **Seiya**, primero prácticamente ignoró **al duque de Orange y al hijo del Duque de Harrison**, y ahora deja plantado en la pista de baile al **Príncipe de Sajonia**, ¡Dios!... esta niña ¿acaso quiere desencadenar un conflicto bélico?

Jaja, calma **Ikuko**. Me disculparé con la gente.

Así el **Rey Seiya** pidió a todos que continuaran bailando, que perdonen a su sobrina, que había decidido retirase a sus habitaciones por el largo viaje que realizó días antes y la exigencia del baile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Serena** había abandonado la fiesta, pero mandó decir con **Lord Johnson **lo mismo que su tío anunciara: Que esta continúe sin ella ya que se encontraba exhausta.

Así, volvió a sus habitaciones donde se encerró a llorar.

**Darien,** pero ¿qué sucedió?, ¿por qué me pediste que olvidara todo lo hermoso que me dijiste? Aquella declaración que me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo -Se preguntaba.

Primero me abrazas, me haces sentir lo que nunca he sentido para luego alejarme de ti.

¡Dios, lo amo! Lo necesito cerca de mí, necesito ver aquel brillo en sus ojos que me llevan al infinito, necesito probar del manjar de sus labios que creí reservados sólo para mí.

Así pasaron los minutos y nuestra reina vencida por la desilusión y el cansancio se quedó finalmente dormida.

Al día siguiente:

Toc, toc

**SM**, muy buenos días -dijo sonriente la **baronesa**.

Si tienen algo de buenos -respondió ella.

Pero ¿Qué pasa mi pequeña?, pensé encontrarla regocijándose de alegría

Bua -se echó a llorar **Serena** en sus brazos.

Calme **SM** y dígame qué le ocurre.

Es que no sé qué pasó… todo estaba perfecto.

Mmm... se refiere a la fiesta, mejor dicho al baile, ¿no es así?

Sí -dijo secándose las lágrimas anidadas en sus dos esmeraldas.

Cálmese y explíqueme que pasó -dijo ya algo preocupada.

**Darien** ayer… Ud. Sabe…empezamos a bailar y él me sostenía en sus brazos y…

¡Jajaja!

Baronesa, pero ¿por qué se ríe?

Disculpe **SM,** pero creo que ya se por donde va. Pero mejor continúe y luego yo le explico.

**Darien** me tenía en sus brazos y de un momento a otro me separó de él. Es como si no hubiera querido nada conmigo y se estuviera arrepintiendo.

Cálmese **SM**, que todo tiene una razón.

Pero ¿qué razón pudo tener él para hacerme eso?

¡Jajaja!, es que por lo visto Ud. estaba en el limbo y no notó nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿Notar nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor?

Así es.

Mmm… no la comprendo.

En pocas palabras, creo que **SM DELC** se vio forzado a liberarla

Pero, ¿por qué?

Mmm, veamos:

Primero, porque Ud. es la reina y ese tipo de baile es un poco atrevido para nuestras costumbres, y por tanto por su título Ud. merece respeto.

Segundo, porque el baile es nuevo por estas tierras y por lo tanto nuestra gente no está aún habituado a su osadía. Además, de no saber que Uds. ya se conocían.

Tercero, porque ¡si las miradas matasen!

¿Si las miradas matasen?

Jaja, así es **SM,** su madre, los Kou y los demás pretendientes ya lo hubieran asesinado al segundo de haber empezado la primera pieza.

¿Ud. cree?

Por supuesto **SM**.

No lo creo, no me ama baronesa.

Pero ¿se lo ha dicho?

Me pidió que olvidara todo lo que me dijo. ¡Ay, soy muy desgraciada! -dijo tomando un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate que tenía en frente.

Jaja, pero para ser muy desgraciada tiene Ud. muy buen apetito **SM**.

En eso…

¿Y ese caballo? -dijo **Serena **acercándose a la ventana.

Es el **Príncipe DELC** que pidió permiso para ir a cabalgar.

Pero ¿es que está aquí todavía?

Así es. Como todos los invitados extranjeros que se les ofrece hospitalidad invitándoles a descansar en el palacio y luego tomar desayuno para que puedan luego partir a sus respectivos destinos.

¿Y con todos voy a tomar desayuno?

Jaja, no se preocupe, que los otros desistieron anoche y se fueron hoy a primera hora.

¿Desistieron?

Así es, se dieron cuenta que ya no tenían nada que hacer, ya que Ud. ya había escogido a su futuro esposo.

Es mi corazón quien ya escogió hace mucho tiempo, pero él jamás pedirá mi mano.

Seguro que no -dijo la** baronesa** riendo de buena gana.

Love, hasta Ud. lo cree.

Mmm… mi pequeña, parece que Ud. no terminó nunca de leer el _**"tratado de Protocolo Real Español"**_.

(**Serena** dijo sonrojándose), pero ¿qué tiene que ver que me faltaran apenas unas hojitas?

¡Jajaja!, perdone Ud. **SM** -dijo sin poderse aguantar la baronesa-, lo que pasa es que su corazón no es el único que decide. Pero veamos, ¿qué paginitas fueron las que se saltó?

Todas las relacionadas al matrimonio de la reina.

Me lo sospechaba, pero bueno, aunque no se lo merece se lo explicaré.

Sí, por favor -dijo ansiosa.

El trono cuando es ocupado por un caballero, es éste quien elige a la dama con quién contraería matrimonio, a menos que sea un matrimonio arreglado por los padres desde pequeños; aunque ya poco común. Aquí consideremos que si es una dama extranjera, el rey del país de la dama debe aceptar dicha unión.

¿Y?

Bueno, pero cuando el trono es ocupado por una reina, tenemos que considerar que…existen algunas opciones que se pueden dar

¿Opciones? -dijo **Serena**.

Sí, la primera es que sea un _**matrimonio concertado**_ desde pequeños (poco común), la segunda _**sólo un**_ _**rey puede pedir matrimonio a una reina**_ y está en manos de ésta aceptar o no y la tercera que sea _**la reina quien escoja**_ a su futuro esposo.

¿Perdón? Eso significa que…

Que **SM DELC **no puede pedirle a Ud. matrimonio por protocolo, sino que es Ud. quién debe hacerlo.

¿Qué?

¡Jajaja!, que es Ud. quien debe **CONCEDER SU MANO**.

Pero... ¡ay, que vergüenza **baronesa**, yo no podría! -dijo completamente roja.

¡Jajaja!, pero tendrá que hacerlo si quiere casarse con él, es el protocolo.

Pero ¿cómo es que se hace?

**SM** encontrará las palabras necesarias para hacerlo.

Pero, yo… no... no se qué decir… grr ¿es que acaso no existe un manual para reinas inglesas de "cómo se corteja a un hombre"?

¡Jajaja!, pero que ocurrencia **SM**; aunque a decir verdad, su antepasada la **reina Isabel** tenía experiencia respecto a ello, pero desafortunadamente olvidó editar un manual.

¡Qué tonta! Pero no cambiemos de tema, ¿Ud, cree que** Darien** acepte mi mano?

¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Es que cuando conversamos la primera vez en mi habitación no puede con la curiosidad y le pregunté por el **Príncipe de Sajonia**, que venía a la fiesta de **SM Victoria**.

¿Y?

Bueno, me preguntó como sabía y además me dijo que no creía que él aceptara asistir a la fiesta porque querían casarlo con la reina.

¿Eso le dijo?

Sí, además me dijo que estaba seguro que él no aceptaría ese matrimonio porque no quería ser el rey consorte, que implicaba ser un muñequito de torta.

Jajajajaja… jamás pensé que pudiera decirle eso, pero pierda cuidado **SM,** la verdad es que los hechos dicen otra cosa -dijo de manera pícara-, pues sus labios dijeron aquello quizá por la sorpresa, pero su mirada y sus manos… mmm… dicen otra cosa.

¡**Baronesa**!

**SM,** las circunstancias han cambiado. En aquellos momentos él no sabía quién era la famosa **Reina Victoria** y ahora sí…

¿De verdad cree que me aceptaría?

Estoy más que segura.

Gracias **baronesa** -dijo **Serena** alegre sintiendo como nacía nuevamente una esperanza en su corazón.

Ahora alístese, aunque ya **Lord Johnson** ha debido despedir a los candidatos.

En esos precisos momentos…

Toc, toc**… Lord Johnson**.

**SM**.

**Lord Johnson**, muy buenos días, ¿ya tomó desayuno?

Sí **SM**, tres veces, una con el príncipe de Orange, otra con el hijo del Duque de Harrison y otra …

¿Con quién?

Con el profesor de DELC ya que el Príncipe de Sajonia pidió permiso para salir a caballo.

¿Salió corriendo?

Jaja **SM**, salió a pasear por los alrededores.

¡Ja!, ¿puede creerlo **baronesa?** Aquí yo tan preocupada y él saliendo a pasear

¡Qué barbaridad! -dijo la baronesa mirando de reojo a Lord Johnson y sonriendo

**SM** disculpe Ud. que la contradiga, pero él salió para hacer tiempo mientras que la bella durmiente despertaba.

¿Haciendo tiempo?

Así es **SM**.

¿De verdad?

De verdad pequeña.

Entonces, ¿a Ud. le agrada? -preguntó **Serena **a Lord Johnson.

Pues sí, me agrada casi igual que a **SM**.

¡Ay! -dijo suspirando Serena- **Darien** es el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Y él piensa que Ud. es la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

Pero, ¿es que acaso se lo ha dicho?

A decir verdad, fue su **profesor **quien lo hizo.

¡Ay, qué emoción baronesa! Piensa que soy hermosa…al menos se olvidó de mi tamaño.

¡Jajaja! -rieron los 3 aunque Lord Johnson no entendía que ocurría.

**SM,** más bien debe alistarse porque debe estar por llegar

¿Quién el** Profesor?**

No el **príncipe.**

**Pero…**

**Su Alteza Real** debe estar por aquí de un momento a otro para la reunión que pidió con Ud. **SM**.

¿Una reunión?

Así es. Pidió permiso para venir y yo se lo concedí. Me disculpará, pero di por sentado que Ud. no se lo negaría.

Ayyy, entonces debo alistarme inmediatamente -dijo nerviosa- Gracias **Lord Johnson** es Ud. un ángel -dijo dándole un beso.

Pero ¡ay! -dijo Serena corriendo a su perchero- pero ¿que debo ponerme?, por favor baronesa, ayúdeme a escoger.

**SM** con cualquiera de sus vestidos se verá siempre hermosa -decía le la baronesa.

Así es **SM** -completó **Lord Johnson-, **pero bueno me retiro para que pueda alistarse.

Así Lord Johnson abandonó aquella habitación.

Mmm… este le asentará perfectamente -dijo tomando uno la baronesa.

Gracias, muchas gracias **baronesa,** pero… algo me falta… pero qué… ¡ah! los tacones, por favor necesito los zapatos del juego pero con tacones.

¿Tacones?, pero si Ud… ¡jajaja! ¡Ah ya sé! es por lo de taponcito.

Sí, no quiero parecer tan pequeña

Oh… jajaja…no se preocupe que aquello pasará a segundo plano, puedo asegurárselo.

Al cabo de unos minutos:

Está hermosa **SM**.

Gracias **baronesa,** sin Ud. no sé que hubiera hecho. Ahora me voy al despacho. En cuanto llegue lo hacen pasar.

Como Ud. diga.

Entrando al estudio.

**Baronesa**, mire como se encuentra todo; pero qué desorden. ¡Qué va a pensar de mi **Darien!**, él que viene de Alemania donde todo es orden. Ya, Dios mío, pero mire esas ventanas… hace semanas que no se limpian.

No se preocupe **SM** -dijo la **baronesa- **ordenaré inmediatamente que limpien y vengan a ordenar el lugar.

Toc, toc

**Lord Johnson**, es Ud. ¿y ya regresó el príncipe?

No, aún no **SM**, pero el profesor me dice que lo hará a mediodía.

Menos mal, así tenemos tiempo de ordenar y limpiar la oficina -dijo la **baronesa**.

¡Ay!, me parece o está haciendo frío -dijo **Serena **dejándose caer.

Sí un poco, así que es mejor que pidamos que enciendan la estufa.

Ring, ring.

**Doug,** por favor, ordene que vengan inmediatamente a limpiar las ventanas del despacho así como a poner orden. ¡Ah! y pida también que enciendan la chimenea -pidió la baronesa.

**SM, Lord Johnson, Baronesa** lamento informarles que eso no es posible.

¿Cómo que no es posible? -preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Es que los lacayos están a la orden de los maestros de cuadras y ellos no deben tocar una ventana.

¿Y quién se hace cargo de las estufas? -preguntó **Lord Johnson**.

El Lord Maestro del comedor prepara leña y el primer oficial de cámara las enciende, pero desde abril ya no hay leña en el palacio

Ahora entiendo porque siempre tengo tanto frío cuando despacho, si no fuera porque tengo que ir de un lado a otro, seguro que moriría congelada.

¡Jajaja!, **SM** que ocurrencias que tiene.

**Doug,** por favor, podría averiguar de qué manera se podrían ver cumplidos los deseos de **SM.**

Trataré de averiguarlo -dijo **Doug** para hacer una reverencia y retirarse.

¿Ese es el poder que tengo? Que ni siquiera puedo ordenar que limpien las ventanas y hagan fuego sin convocar a una sesión parlamentaria -decía **Serena** ya al borde de la desesperación.

SM., ya habrá tiempo para que las cosas cambien; pero por el momento me parece que tendrá que comprometerse con las ventanas sucias -decía la baronesa sonriendo ante el nerviosismo de Serena.

(Resoplando) Así parece baronesa… que más remedio.

Al cabo de unos minutos:

Toc, toc

¿Ah **Doug!,** y ¿qué novedades?

**SM**, las ventanas del interior son competencia del departamento oficial de la corte y en cuanto a las del exterior…

Seguramente del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores -completó **Serena** muy molesta.

No **SM**, sino de la administración real de bosques.

Grrr… todo esto es para volverse loca -dijo **Serena** acercándose a la ventana.

¡Ay! el príncipe, llegó Darien, pero mírelo Lord Johnson… ¡ayyy que guapo que se le ve enfundando en ese uniforme militar!

Vaya, celebro **SM** que las ventanas no estuvieran tan sucias como para que Ud. pueda advertirlo…

¡Jajaja! ¡Ay, **Lord Johnson!**, no sea así -dijo **Serena** ruborizada.

Con el permiso de **SM,** voy a retirarme ya que mi misión aquí ha concluido.

**Lord Johnson**, le tengo preparada una sorpresa -dijo acercándose a su escritorio para abrir su cajón secreto y sacar de él una caja forrada en fino terciopelo rojo.

**SM** yo…

**Lord Johnson**, esta es la distinción más alta del reino… la orden de la Harretera.

**SM**, esta orden me colocaría muy por encima de la mayoría de sus súbditos y ya no quiero ese poder. Por favor, no lo tome a mal, pero es que ya no soy joven y me doy por más que satisfecho por saber en su corazón hay un poco de estima hacia mi persona.

**Lord Johnson**, sabe que lo estimo como a un tío y no era mi intención ni forzarlo ni ofenderlo, sólo quería mostrarle mi gratitud.

Lo sé** SM.** y sabe que estoy orgulloso de haber tenido la oportunidad de haberla guiado estos años y además estoy feliz que todo haya acabado en buen término.

Uhhh, aún no sé si** Darien **me aceptará.

¡Jajaja!, pierda cuidado, que de eso yo me encargo…que si no lo hace…

**Lord Johnson.**

¡Jajaja!, sólo bromeaba,** SM. **Sabe Ud. bienque quise a su tío como a un hermano y a Ud. la quiero como a una hija, por favor, no me quite la posibilidad de pensar que todo el apoyo que puede haberle brindado fue para prepararla para ser reina y que esa pequeña princesa que prácticamente me obligó a llevarle a **SM** un can de obsequio sea la mejor gobernante de la época.

**Lord Johnson** -decía Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrima.

Así es **SM**, todos sus logros los sentí como míos. Es que realmente me siento orgulloso de Ud.

**Lord Johnson** yo…

Venga para acá mi pequeña -dijo acercándose y dándole un tierno abrazo y un beso en su frente- Le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y que Dios la bendiga.

Muchas Gracias.

Bien, ahora me retiro para que pueda atender **Darien** como se merece -dijo tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en ella.

Gracias.

**Lord Johnson** así abandonó aquel despacho en el cual había pasado más de media vida. Primero al lado de su amigo Mamoru McGregor, para luego hacerlo al lado de la Reina Victoria.

Al hacerlo, dejó sola a **SM** sumergida en sus recuerdos que fueron interrumpidos con el ingreso de la **baronesa**.

**SM** quería decirle que todo ya…Pero **SM**, ¿qué pasa?

Es que **Lord Johnson** se acaba de despedir de mí y…

Y lo va a extrañar.

Sí. Él al igual que Ud. es como un familiar.

Pierda cuidado, que conociéndolo, él siempre va a estar muy al pendiente de Ud.

Ojalá, que lo estimo como a un tío.

Sí que lo sé **SM,** pero ahora déjeme verla, que su Príncipe Azul en cualquier momento sube para su reunión

Sí -dijo **Serena** toda emocionada.

Voy a ver

Sí por favor, y ya sabe, lo hace pasar.

**DELC** había quedado sorprendido por la actitud de **Serena.** Él lo que menos que deseaba en el mundo era dañarla por un mal entendido, especialmente ahora que había visto amor en aquellos ojos esmeralda.

**Profesor**, por favor, necesito una audiencia con **SM**.

Vaya, vaya -dijo sonriente-, hasta que el famoso **Darien Endimión Chiba** cayó rendido por el amor de la fría reina inglesa que no le interesa los suyos.

Completamente avergonzado **Darien** bajó su cabeza para agregar…

Profesor, debo reconocer y disculparme con Ud. por mi actitud. Yo no puedo ir juzgando a la gente sin conocerla.

Me alegra muchacho de que te hayas dado cuenta. Pero dime, ¿por qué tanta formalidad para pedir una audiencia con **SM**?

¿No lo adivina? -preguntó pícaramente.

Mmm…

Por supuesto que para pedirle que sea mí esposa.

Entonces el profesor abrió enormemente los ojos y dijo exclamando…

¡¿Estás loco **Darien?** no puedes hacer eso.

Pero, ¿quién lo entiende? Primero me dice que he caído a su pies y ahora que le digo que VOY A PEDIRLE QUE SEA MI ESPOSA ME DICE QUE ESTOY LOCO….

Calma muchacho, sé que la amas con todo tu corazón y me alegra que éste haya sabido escoger, pero escapa de tus manos que pueda realizarse tal compromiso.

No** profesor**, no se me escapa de las manos, he visto el amor en sus ojos y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

¡Ay **Darien****!**, por lo visto no terminaste de leer el _**"tratado de Protocolo Real Español"**_.

Ups… a decir verdad lo terminé de leer, pero…

Pero…

¡Jeje!, salté algunas partes que consideré que no necesitaría.

¿Cómo las del matrimonio?

Así es -dijo tomando un hermoso color rojo en sus mejillas.

Bueno mi querido y estimado pupilo, entonces es mi obligación hacer de tu conocimiento que **NO PUEDES PEDIR EN MATRIMONIO A UNA REINA** y menos a **Victoria**.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso no quería que sea uno de los candidatos? -alegó todo confundido.

¡Ay **Darien**! -dijo moviendo la cabeza-, ella es REINA y tu UN PRINCIPE y…

¿Eso que tiene que ver? -preguntó ya desesperado

Que al ser **VICTORIA** la que tiene un título de mayor investidura es ella la que tiene el derecho de **CONCEDER SU MANO**.

¿Cómo? -dijo completamente sorprendido.

Tal como lo escuchas **Darien**.

¡Ay no!… se me complicaron las cosas entonces.

Vamos **Darien**, no exageres que tú mismo me has dicho que has visto el amor en sus ojos, ¿no?

Sí, pero anoche, su conducta….

Quizá la sorpresa…

No profesor, es más que eso, su conducta me deja mucho que pensar. mientras bailábamos podía sentirla volar en mis brazos y no solo eso… veía una infinita ternura en sus ojos… era amor estoy seguro.

Entonces muchacho, ¿de qué te preocupas?

Que ella haya malinterpretado lo que sucedió.

No te entiendo **Darien**… ¿de qué me estás hablando?

Que ayer, cuando la separé de mí, puede leer en sus dos esmeraldas miradas de sorpresa y desilusión y luego le dije que por favor olvidara todo lo que le había dicho en Dover…

Pero ahí no veo nada de malo muchacho.

Es que…

Habla **Darien, **por favor.

Es que en Dover me declaré y ella pudo haber pensado que me refería a aquello.

Bueno, si es así como lo pintas es terrible, pero no desesperes ya que me imagino que tanto la **baronesa **como** Lord Johnson** conocen el _**"tratado de Protocolo Real Español"**_ y se encargarán de explicarle.

Tiene razón Ud. profesor, me tranquiliza -dijo resoplando- Es más, ella debería saberlo.

¡Jajaja!, pero si ella es como me lo sospecho… al igual que tú saltó las mismas páginas.

Pero igual **profesor**, si yo no puedo pedirle su mano, le haré saber de todas las formas posibles que la amo y la quiero en mi vida para siempre.

¡Ay muchacho!, si que te pegó fuerte

**Profesor** -dijo sin prestarle mayor atención a sus últimas palabras-, necesito que me haga un favor.

Hum esa mirada, ¿que planeas?

Que atienda Ud. **Lord Johnson** por mí

¿Qué lo atienda yo?

Así es.

¿Pero tú?

Es una sorpresa…

Así Darien se dirigió a su mansión ubicada en las cercanías.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Darien** en uno de sus viajes a Londres había traído a su sobrino **Diamante** para que conociera la ciudad.

A pesar de sus tan pocos años, **Diamane** había demostrado tener todas las habilidades de su madre, es decir, que sus manos tenían un poder mágico con todo lo verde que tocasen.

Éste, una vez escuchó a **Darien** hablar solo, preguntándose dónde se encontraba aquella muchacha, de carita de ángel; por lo que decidió darle una grata sorpresa a su tío. Cultivó una nueva especie, una rosa roja de tan delicado aspecto, pero a la vez de fuertes raíces con un aroma embriagador y único. Cuando se la mostró, **Darien** quedó sorprendido por la delicadeza de la rosa y aún más por la respuesta.

**Diamante**, ¡pero qué hermosa flor!

¿Lo crees tío?

Es una de las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida y mira que he recorrido por sitios de belleza natural inimaginable.

Es mi obsequio de bodas tío.

¿Tú obsequio de bodas?

Sí, para cuando encuentres a la princesa de tus sueños

¡Jajaja!, pero qué dices pequeño.

Es verdad tío, por ahora solo la llamaré Dulce, pero en cuanto halles a la mujer de tus sueños, su nombre completará el de la rosa.

**Darien**, al oír esta noticia casi se cae desmayado…

Pero…

Jaja, tío, ¿crees que nadie te va a aguantar?

¡Jajaja!, que ideas pequeño, que ideas.

Pensé que ese sería mi mejor regalo de bodas. Sabes que eres como mi padre y sé que ella será como una madre

Darien entonces había recordado aquel obsequio dejado por su sobrino, por lo que creyó el momento más indicado para darle nombre y dejar que sea conocida en el mundo y, sobre todo, sea puesta en manos de la persona indicada.

La mañana avanzaba y **Serena **cada vez se sentía más ansiosa.

Ayyy ¿cómo debo recibirlo? ¿qué debo decirle?

¡Jajaja!, jamás pensé que sería yo quien tuviese que pedirle matrimonio a alguien.

Cuando **Serena** se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, fue interrumpida…

Toc, toc

**Doug,** ¿acaso llego **Darien**?

Sí pero no, **SM**.

Vamos **Doug**, habla de una vez.

Bueno no llegó él aun… pero sí todos ellos -dijo señalando afuera de la biblioteca.

¿Qué llegó quién…? preguntó **Serena** sorprendida.

Será mejor que lo vea Ud. Misma, **SM**.

Así Serena se puso de pie para ver lo que **Doug** le decía

Pero ¡qué hermosas! -grito al ver todos aquellos hermosos arreglos florales que adornaban todo el pasadizo

**SM** no tienen remitente, sólo uno de ellos trae esta tarjeta.

Démela inmediatamente, **Doug**

Así **Serena **tomó la tarjeta y la leyó:

"Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras".

¡Son de él…! ¡Son de él…!

**Serena** estaba completamente encantada con la sorpresa que su Príncipe, su Rey, le había hecho llegar.

Los arreglos florales eran de los más hermosos que jamás haya visto. Rosas tan exquisitas, con ese aroma que inundaba todo el palacio.

Pero ¡qué hermosas rosas!… son blancas… se ven…

**SM**, disculpe pero... ¿y todos estos adornos florales? -preguntó la **baronesa** al entrar al despacho y encontrar en la sala de espera varios arreglos.

Son de **Darien -**respondió toda emocionada Serena.

Pero, ¿cómo lo sabe? No veo que traigan tarjeta.

Sólo uno.

Al verla la baronesa quedó más intrigada –Pero, **SM,** sólo le dice una frase.

Y con ella es más que suficiente para saber que son de él.

Pero…

Esas mismas palabras me las dijo cuando nos conocimos en aquella colina en Escocia.

Vaya… parece que **Lord Johnson** sabía lo que se venía -dijo sonriendo

¡Jajaja!, parece que sí.

Mientras en el hall del palacio:

Bienvenido **Alteza Real**, SM lo espera en su despacho.

Muchas Gracias -dijo siguiendo al edecán del palacio.

Así llegaron al despacho y al entrar en la sala de estar…

**SM DELC, Príncipe de Sajonia – Coburgo.**

**Alteza Real** -dijo Doug al ver ingresar a Darien.

¿Cómo está **Doug**?

Bien **SM**, yo… disculpe Ud. si hubiera sabido…

¡Jajaja!, no se preocupe, que yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado todo esto

Muchas gracias **Alteza**, permiso.

Vaya **Doug.**

Así Darien ingresó a la biblioteca

Mientras esperaba en aquel lugar, **Darien** comenzó a ver aquel espacio.

Como se nota que aquí trabajas pequeña, este lugar es tan tuyo… que hasta tu aroma está impregnado en él.

Al decir esto, miró en su escritorio y dijo: "pero qué…" ¡Jajaja! vaya si que tenías sorpresas. Esta foto es de cuando tenía apenas 11 años y si mal no recuerdo… ¡Aja **Franz!**… tú la tenías. Con razón que desapareció misteriosamente.

¡Jajaja!, mmm… con esta foto que me ibas a reconocer princesa -pensó recordando todos los momentos que pasaron juntos en Dover.

En esos momentos, la puerta de la habitación del costado se abrió para dejar pasar al Edecán.

Su Alteza Real, pase por favor.

Al entrar, Darien encontró a Serena más hermosa que nunca. Se la veía tan diferente…

Ella se encontraba parada muy próxima de la ventana encima de una especie de grada que la hacía ver mucho más alta (por lo del taponcito). Al verla, **Darien** solo atinó a hacer una reverencia y aproximarse a ella.

**Serena** entonces bajó de aquel lugar para acercarse y brindarle su mano, la cual nuestro príncipe tomó con mucho gusto.

Por favor, tome asiento -ofreció **Serena.**

**Darien,** como todo caballero, espero que ella tomara asiento para luego hacerlo él. Pero por los nervios empezaban a ganar la partida, por lo que al hacerlo, no sabía qué hacer con el gorro de su uniforme militar que vestía.

Ambos permanecieron por unos minutos en silencio, momentos en los cuales **Darien** no pudo de dejar de observar aquel lugar, todo se veía en perfecta armonía con la personalidad de **Serena**, especialmente ahora que era inundando con los adornos florales que le había hecho llegar.

**Darien** no podía creer que aquella jovencita que tenía enfrente fuera la **Reina Victoria**, la mujer más importante de toda Europa a la cual no le había interesado conocer a pesar del tiempo que vivió en aquel país.

Ella era realmente hermosa, pero lo más bello era lo que llevaba en su alma y que había logrado ver cuando se conocieron en Dover. Indudablemente el obsequio de Diamante tenía ya un nombre: **Dulce Serena**. Definitivamente no podría haber otra persona que pudiese reflejar lo que aquella flor mostraba. Serena era delicada como sus pétalos, pero de carácter para poder liderar aquel gran imperio como aquella flor que tenía fuertes raíces y había aprendido a sobrevivir en aquel frío lugar.

**Serena **por su lado, sabía a pesar de sus 16 años que tenía al amor de su vida frente a ella. Su corazón se lo había dicho la primera vez que se vieron y se lo gritó en Dover. ¡Ayyy **Darien!**… te amo, ¿cómo puedo hacértelo saber?

**Darien,** al notar el nerviosismo de ambos y sabiendo la que situación de ella era mucho más difícil y embarazosa decidió ser él quien iniciase la conversación.

**SM**, veo que recibió mi obsequio de cumpleaños, disculpe Ud. el atrevimiento.

Muchas gracias, están realmente hermosas -sólo atinó a decir.

Me alegra que le gustasen, ya que son su segundo obsequio de cumpleaños. Pero esta vez no de mi gobierno, sino de mi familia.

¿Todos esos adornos?

No, no sólo los adornos Princesa, sino la rosa en sí.

No entiendo…

Ésta ha sido bautizada como **Dulce Serena**.

¿Dulce Serena?

Así es Princesa, mi sobrino la creo y me la obsequió como regalo de… me la obsequió y bueno… creo que ellas representan a **SM** por ser tan bella, delicada y de fuertes raíces -dijo nervioso tratando de ocultar lo que casi había revelado

Pero no sólo el enrojecía con sus últimas palabras. **Darien**, notó un hermoso carmín en las mejillas de Serena sin saber qué decir ante aquel obsequio.

Darien cada vez se sentía más y más nervioso, y no sabía cómo continuar. Se podría decir que se sentía como perdido y, a la vez, encontrado por aquella chiquilla que había llenado sus sentidos, a su corazón. Lo que le hacía sentir era tan raro, pero a la vez tan sublime que le dio ánimo para no desmayar en su propósito.

**SM**, ¿no tiene frío? -preguntó poniéndose de pie, tratando de cambiar el tema, pero con el firme propósito de continuar- El día ha amanecido algo nublado -agregó para luego sacarse su capa y colocarla en los hombros de Serena.

Gra…gracias. Sí, tiene razón - intentando continuar con la conversación preguntó- ¿Y salió a cabalgar?

Sí, temprano. Estuve un par de horas fuera de su palacio.

¿Y le gustó la ciudad?

Bueno, sí… aunque ya conocía bastante de ella y a decir verdad prefiero la tranquilidad del campo.

Es verdad -agregó ella- y la verdad es que debo decir que a mí también me gusta más el campo, su aire fresco, su olor... -dijo haciendo puchero-pero lamentablemente debo despachar desde aquí

Lo imagino princesa.

Darien ¿y te podrías imaginar viviendo en una ciudad como esta? -le preguntó.

Sí, por qué no. Es como Bonn, una metrópolis. Además los ingleses son muy agradables.

Verdad que sí, me parece que me estiman bastante aunque a veces me parece que mi labor es insuficiente

La comprendo **SM**, siempre uno busca lo mejor para su pueblo -le decía echándole un vistazo al lugar.

Pero, por favor, no mires alrededor que todo está en desorden y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo.

¿No puede? –decía Darien sorprendido. Él siempre había visto al gobernante inglés como a un todo poderoso.

Así es **Darien,** Inglaterra requiere muchos cambios. Imagínate que hace frío y pedí que encendieran la chimenea y me dijeron que no se podía porque de acuerdo a no sé qué reglamento, no se trae leña en abril. Pedí que se vea la forma y aún no contestan a mi solicitud.

¿Cómo?

Así como lo escuchas

Gracias al tema, **Serena** había encontrado la forma para luego continuar…

Así es **Darien** -dijo volviéndose a sonrojar-, por ello necesito a alguien que ame a mi lado y que me ayude a colocar las cosas en orden. Necesito de una mano fuerte, pero a la vez con tacto con la que pueda compartir la responsabilidad.

Sabes, hace apenas unos días firme un documento que mi tío postergó por más de 10 años: "la autonomía en la administración de las colonias" y ahora más que nunca necesito a un rey junto a mi lado. Alguien con quien pueda compartir esta enorme carga para la que fui educada, pero de la que me enteré hasta el día de su muerte.

Eso significa princesa que el día que te conocí… -dijo **Darien** mucho más relajado por la confianza que Serena le daba.

Sí **Darien**, ese día yo estaba de lo más feliz porque entre mis múltiples actividades me habían programado un viaje a Escocia que yo pensé sería de recreo.

Y fue ahí donde te comunicaron la noticia.

Así es -dijo cambiando su expresión por una de… ¿nostalgia o dolor?

Debías haberlo querido mucho

Como a mi padre. Sabes, nunca habíamos tenido contacto directo. A la muerte de su familia debo reconocer que se volvió un huraño y abandonó todas sus responsabilidades.

Perdón, ¿dijiste que perdió a su familia?

Sí, mis primas murieron muy pequeñas por una epidemia y mi tía nunca se repuso por lo que la depresión la venció y falleció al poco tiempo.

Que terrible, no lo sabía.

Él no quiso que la noticia trascendiera. Imagino que fue muy duro para él, así fue que **Lord Johnson** fue quién tomó el control; aunque ciertas decisiones aún dependían de mi tío, que no quiso tomar en consideración.

**Darien** pudo ver en sus ojos la tristeza y hasta un poco de decepción. Comprendió entonces que aquella pequeña había por sí misma descubierto la precaria situación de Inglaterra, y lo peor es que el había contribuido a ello y no de la mejor manera.

**Princesa** -dijo acercándose y tomando asiento a su lado- tu tío, estoy seguro, tuvo también tu corazón, sólo que se dejó llevar por el dolor. No todos reaccionamos igual -dijo tratando de disculparlo.

Lo sé **Darien,** pero hay tantas cosas…

Tratando de cambiar de tema preguntó… -Pero si no tuvieron un trato directo ¿cómo es que llegaste a quererlo tanto como para considerarlo un padre?

Ante esta pregunta Serena enrojeció y Darien al notarlo…

¿Qué pasa **princesa**? ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Ella ante esas palabras palideció para agregar sin pensar -No es eso **Darien**. Te confiaría hasta mi vida -dijo muy bajito-, pero es que…

Mmm…. Vamos -le decía animándola.

Está bien. Todo empezó porque en mi libro de Grandes Hombres de Inglaterra había una biografía de su vida en la cual se mencionaba su fecha de nacimiento. En esos momentos me di cuenta de que nunca habíamos celebrado su cumpleaños, ni en familia así que…

¿Así qué…? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Bueno, se me ocurrió mandarle un regalo especial…

¡Jajaja!, y me late que fue uno pero súper especial porque en mi país se le conocía por ser huraño, ya que cada vez que le hacíamos llegar un presente siempre era devuelto con sus agradecimientos pero sin abrir.

No lo sabía -dijo con tristeza.

Al notar Darien que su comentario no había sido muy oportuno trató de seguir con la conversación -Mmm… me pica la curiosidad, ¿qué pudiste haberle dado que haya abierto la puerta?

Jeje… bueno… es algo en el que te puede dar una mano…

¿Cómo?

Qué podrás verlo con tus propios ojos.

¿Verlo? ¿yo?

Así es, espera unos minutos por favor -dijo poniéndose de pie para luego colocar sus delicados dedos en sus labios y hacer un silbido. En ese preciso momento se escuchó y sintió como movimiento en el piso que hacía pensar en un temblor.

Serena se acercó entonces a la puerta y en esos preciosos momentos…

Hola preciosa -dijo acariciando a su fiel mascota.

¡Wow! es un San Bernardo -dijo Darien acercándose inmediatamente para acariciarla.

¡Jeje!, así es

Pero… ¿entonces le regalaste un perro?

(poniéndose colorada Serena asintió) Sí, Niebla fue su obsequio y bueno… al fallecer él decidí traerla conmigo.

Jajaja, vaya **princesa,** sí que rompiste esquemas. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

Sí, la verdad que sí. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que con aquel regalo cambiaría tanto mi vida. Desde aquel día empezamos a comunicarnos y sin darnos cuenta pasó lo que tenía que pasar… Me encariñé con él como con un padre y él… bueno me veía como a su hija -dijo con los ojos brillosos mientras narraba su historia.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto de vidrio y las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus párpados. Darien olvidándose del protocolo se acercó a ella tomándola en sus brazos para luego susurrarle al oído:

"Te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"

**Serena** al escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras, sólo atinó a sonreír. Ella lo amaba, pero ¿acaso él lo hacía? ¿Cómo saber si era correspondida?

Así que decidió poner a prueba aquello…

Gracias Darien y ¿tú qué harías? Inglaterra es una gran nación que ha estado algo olvidada

Mmm… empezaría por entregarme de cuerpo entero a su reina -respondió pícaramente al darse cuenta hacía donde iba.

Al escuchar aquello ella enrojeció más y él al notarlo agregó…

Sabes, **Serena**… siempre pensé que era muy difícil encontrar un alma gemela.

¿Un alma gemela?

Sí, una persona que complemente con uno a la perfección, como un gemelo, que tengan los mismos gustos, sentimientos, aficiones, etc., etc.

¿Y ahora?

Creo que todos tenemos uno aunque a veces sea difícil hallarlo… éste existe y puede encontrarse en cualquier lugar del mundo, es cuestión solo de buscarlo… o dejar que nos encuentre…

¿Y tú **Darien **si tuvieras a tu alma gemela frente a ti que le dirías?

Darien entonces se acercó a ella y se arrodilló tomando su mano le respondió:

Le diría :

Que la amo más a que a mi vida,

Que la necesito como al aire,

Como al agua para poder vivir…

Le pediría que

Oyera mis palabras, a mi corazón

Le suplicaría que pensase solo en Darien…

Ya que aquella que ame a Darien

Podría ser la única dueña de mi corazón

Y a la única que podría ofrecerle

Solo tres cosas

ALMA, CORAZÓN Y VIDA;

¿Alma, corazón y vida?

Sí Serena tal como lo escuchas, a la mujer que amo podría solo ofrecerle

ALMA, CORAZÓN Y VIDA;

Estas tres cositas

Nada más te doy.

Porque no tengo fortuna,

Estas tres cosas te ofrezco:

Alma, corazón y vida

Y nada más.

Alma para conquistarte,

Corazón para quererte,

Y vida para vivirla

Junto a ti.

Serena ante tales palabras sólo suspiró

Le diría que confiara en mí y que compartiera conmigo sus penas, angustias y sus responsabilidades porque en mí tendría el apoyo más amoroso y leal para todas sus decisiones.

¿Responsabilidades?

Sí **Serena,** estaría dispuesto de convertirme en el compañero más leal de aquella mujer, ser su sostén e inclusive protegerla de los infames, aun con mi propia vida -le decía de una manera que la hacían temblar

**Darien**… yo… (me ama, me ama estaría dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mi) -se decía.

Sí **Princesa** -le dijo acercándose peligrosamente

Yo…

Toc, toc

**SM**, disculpe que la moleste -dijo **Doug** sin percatarse lo que acababa de interrumpir-, pero acabo de conversar con todos los encargados de palacio y no hay manera de conseguir leña

**Serena** se encontraba completamente nerviosa. **Doug** justo había entrado en el momento que ella pensaba había juntado suficiente valor para _**"Conceder su Mano"**_.

Lo ves **Darien**, ¿y así dicen que soy la reina más poderosa del continente? Si ni siquiera puedo conseguir que traigan leña al palacio…

Darien sólo escuchaba.

Aquí todo necesita ser reformado y urgentemente, desde las leyes hasta las estufas y ventanas, todo. Pero ¿Tú qué harías si no tuvieras leña y estuvieras en mi lugar?

¿Me permites tomar el control y dar las órdenes pertinentes?

Es todo tuyo -agregó ella emocionada. Vería en acción a su rey

**Doug**, sabe Ud. que **SM** tiene frío, ¿no es verdad?

Sí Alteza Real, pero…

No hay peros que valgan, así que le voy a ordenar que DE DONDE UD. CREA CONVENIENTE SAQUE LA LEÑA NECESARIA PARA ENCENCER LA CHIMENEA sino… lo mandaré a azotar por desobediencia para luego juzgarlo por alta traición… conoce su pena, ¿no es verdad?

Pero Alteza Real…yo... jamás…

**Doug**, sino cumple yo mismo lo azotaré -dijo tomando su bastón

Voy Alteza -dijo saliendo casi corriendo de aquella habitación.

Darien, lo lograste

Haría todo lo que sea necesario por hacer sus sueños realidad, **SM.** -dijo de la manera más tierna, mirándola a los ojos con el deseo de acercarse y darle un beso y así demostrarle todo su amor

Darien. Yo… yo que… quería… de….decirte…

Mientras fuera del despacho…

¡Ay! ¿qué hago? ¿de dónde saco la dichosa madera? Mmm… piensa **Doug**, piensa que tu vida está en peligro. ¡Ah!, ya sé -dijo.

Así se dirigió hacia el sótano, lugar donde se almacenaba todos los muebles retirados.

Sí, ese servirá -dijo tomando una sierra y empezó a cortar las patas de una silla. Al acabar, salió del lugar feliz con lo que acababa de hacer. A él siempre le había parecido tonto esos famosos reglamentos, pero que se había visto en más de una ocasión obligado a cumplir y que parecía Su Alteza Real erradicaría para siempre. Definitivamente era el hombre perfecto para su reina.

**Por otro lado Darien** veía cada vez más nerviosismo en Serena por lo qué entonces decidió terminar con todo y alejarla de la vergüenza de ser ella quien pidiese su unión jugándose el todo por el todo respondiendo a lo que él sabía ella estaba tratando de preguntar.

Darien. Yo… yo que… quería… de….decirte intentó continuar Serena…

Acepto, Princesa.

¿Perdón? ¿Aceptas?… Pero yo…

Así es **SM**, acepto compartir mi vida con la tuya, ser tu sostén, tu guardián… ser tu más leal compañero porque fuiste tú quien me devolvió a la vida con tu dulce mirada, con tu sonrisa celestial llenaste mi vida y no podría tener una vida en otro sitio que un fuera a tu lado.

¿De verdad, **Darien**?

Sí **Princesa**. Eres la razón de mi existir, eres la luz que alumbra mi camino

**Darien,** yo… yo te amo.

Y yo **Princesa** desde el primer momento que te vi -dijo para cercarse y darle el más tierno de los besos.

En esos precisos momentos entraba **Doug** con su valioso cargamento, el cual volvió a tomar con él al ver que su reina había encontrado calor en el refugio de los brazos de Su Alteza Real, saliendo con la sonrisa en los labios al saberla completamente feliz. 

**FIN**

Gracias a las personas que leyeron, perdón si en los primeros capítulos la historia no se encontraba a la altura de sus expectativas, pero espero haber mejorado hacia el final, seguiré subiendo historias q creo que les gustaran con nuestros personajes favoritos, creo que la otra semana subiré una q personalmente me encanto y me saco mas de una sonrisa q es para lo que están estos sitios para relajarnos y disfrutar aunq algunas veces nos hacen llorar… pero en fin espero que la lean. Adiós


	11. Chapter 11

Hola he publicado una nueva historia se llama **nobles intenciones la autora es Katie Mclister es u sere x darien espero que les guste.**


End file.
